Differences
by Princess of Erotica
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, an ostentatious drug dealer meets an elusive escort Hinata Hyuga. After one night of intense, raw passion, she vanishes. Determined to find her, Naruto realizes after that night he wants more—forever.
1. Best Friends

Here I am presenting you with _Differences_. I don't have a general direction where this fic's headed; I'm just going with the flow. I've never written anything like this before. So please bear with me if you're going to read it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

 **Warnings:** This chapter will contain violence, coarse language and mild sexual themes. You've been forewarned. I don't have a beta-reader, so I'm doing all the editing, plot and character development on my own. If anyone's proficient in English, grammar, editing and critique and would like to beta-read, shot me a holler dog!

 **Chapter Rating** – **M**

 **Writing Inspiration:** This story is inspired by Carl Weber's _The Family Business_ series. I'm in love with the series and I thought it would be interesting to see the Naruto characters in a similar situation. The title is inspired by Ginuwine's song "Differences". It's a beautiful song and the lyrics (at least in my opinion) fit Naruto and Hinata's relationship in this story.

 **Music Inspiration:** I'm born and raised in Atlanta, so I've been listening to a **lot** of Jeezy and T.I. to write this chapter! (lol)

* * *

 **Differences** – Chapter 1: Best Friends

Dark eyes narrowed into mere slits, swelled from intense bruising and filled with blood. His lungs were heavy; sore from trying to inhale as much of the dusty, freezing air as he could to sustain his life a little longer. But it hurt just to _breathe_. His body withstood many thrashings over a period of time. There was no telling how long he's been suffering, but he knew his end was near. Unfortunately his captor (if he could only remember who it was that held him prisoner) had a knack for torturing and prolonging death just for his amusement. All he wanted was his demise expedited to finally end his suffering. The battered man looked at his surroundings, trying his best to memorize the layout and the people in the windowless room he resided.

He could barely make out the overhead light swaying from the ceiling, dimming the room and casting an eerie glow on the wood paneled walls and concrete floor. His body shivered involuntarily from the chilling air cooling the room and he coughed loudly, choking on his own blood with droplets of red spittle speckling the hard, gray floor.

His knees, along with the rest of his body, ached terribly from his continued kneeling position on the hard floor and the many beatings he suffered. Minutes ticked by and they felt like _years_ of concentrated torture. It's possible he's been in this room receiving many poundings for hours. He lost track of time, along with his consciousness, long ago. The moment he came to, he only yearned his abductors would hurry and kill him.

"Stand Daichi up."

Daichi felt two of his captor's servile workers lifting him, holding his arms around their necks to support his weight. He blinked, his eyes trying their best to follow the path of the raspy, male voice that spoke to him. But opening his eyes fully was tasking and the attempt only made the ringing and the pain in his head throb more.

Choking on more of his blood, Daichi profusely coughed until he spit more blood from his mouth onto the floor. It took him a moment to realize the raspy male's voice was coming in front of him. Taking deep breaths, Daichi's narrowed eyes desperately tried to focus on the blurry vision of a man leaning against a large oak desk.

Blinking leisurely, Daichi's inflated eyes began to deliberately concentrate on the male's dark, expensive sneakers as he trailed his eyes upwards.

Black sneakers with orange trimming and laces adorned the male's feet and as Daichi's eyes traveled north, he noticed a pair of creased black slacks over casually crossed legs. Eyeing his waist, a black leather belt held the slacks in place and a gold fastener gleamed underneath the overhead light and a swirled logo engraved the metal. Daichi's eyes continued their journey and he saw the man wearing an unzipped black blazer, a black silk dress shirt with the top two buttons unfastened, gold cuff links and an orange tie hung loosely around the collar of his shirt. His arms were folded, displaying an expensive designer gold watch and Daichi scowled responsively.

It wasn't the lavish clothes, shoes and accessories that caused Daichi to look at his kidnapper with pure disdain and repulsiveness, but the telltale adornments of the color orange triggered his memory of the man's identity that held him prisoner: Naruto Uzumaki.

Finally resting his eyes on his captor's face, there were the unmistakable whisker birthmarks extending along his cheeks, bright, sunshine blond hair and hard, penetrating blue eyes gazing down at him with malevolence and hatred. A smirk stretched Naruto's lips and Daichi briefly wondered what was funny. What levity could Naruto possibly find in this situation? Not unless Naruto sneered because he was about to kill his captive. To which Daichi, against the excruciating pain engulfing his body, began to smile at the thought of his torment finally ceasing.

The smile was immediately replaced with a raucous groan as Daichi felt a reverberating stinging overpowering his cheek. His head snapped to the left from the impact of Naruto's slap. The lackeys released Daichi's body, causing it to fall to the floor in a weighty heap and a deep moan of agony filled the air.

"This is what happens when people steal from me, y'know?" Naruto berated his captive. "You know you're gonna die, asshole," Naruto spat at Daichi as he looked down at the groaning man with disdain. "Any last words?"

Daichi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he clutched his head in hopes to ebb the throbbing. No words were spoken; instead his body frenziedly shook as more coughs erupted from his sore lungs, causing more blood to fill his mouth as he tasted the coppery, warm fluid on his tongue.

"Tch. Stand aside," Naruto ordered his henchmen and they both did as instructed to allow him to hover over a crumpled Daichi. Kneeling down to his prisoner's level, Naruto reached for the collar of his t-shirt and lifted his head from the ground. Repeating his question with a growl, he asked, "Any last words?"

Pursing his lips together, Daichi opened his swollen eyes as best as he could and spat blood on Naruto's cheek in an act of disrespect. "Fuck you," he wheezed and looked at Naruto's partner in crime standing behind the blond and added, "And fuck that…" another wheeze, "pretty boy motherfucker… too…"

The pretty boy in question was Naruto's longtime best friend and literal partner in crime, Sasuke Uchiha who didn't take too kindly to being insulted. Reaching behind him in the waistband of his pants, Sasuke retrieved a silver dagger with intricate designs of fire dragons carved on the hilt. With hand movements quicker than the naked eye could trace, Sasuke threw the dagger and lodged it into Daichi's forehead.

Dropping Daichi's head callously to the ground, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the enigmatic brunet with fire in his eyes and barked at him. "What the _fuck_ , Sasuke? Couldn't you see _I_ was about to kill him, you bastard?"

"Tch." Sasuke casually strolled over to where Daichi's lifeless body lay, kneeled down and yanked his dagger from the corpse's forehead, watching without interest as blood seeped from the wound like a waterfall of scarlet pouring from his forehead and pooling around his head. Wiping the crimson blood from the blade on Daichi's t-shirt, Sasuke stood and looked down at Naruto saying, "Dumbass you were taking too long to finish the job. You talk too much."

"Humph!" Naruto stood to his full height and kicked Daichi's body, making it roll a few feet away from him, leaving a trail of red in its path. "Whatever." Looking at his henchmen as he yanked an orange handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his face, he authoritatively called out to them, "Utakata? Han? Clean this mess up. I need to talk to Sasuke."

"Yes, sir," both men nodded monotony as they picked up the lifeless body and carried it out of the door before shutting it behind them.

Naruto walked to his desk and leaned against it again before retrieving a cigar from the inside pocket of his blazer and lighting it. Inhaling the heavy smoke from the thick tobacco stick, he turned towards Sasuke, who sat behind the desk, and asked him, "So what now?" he exhaled a circular cloud of smoke into the air. "He was one of our upstarts and now the fucker's dead."

"We replace him. That's what." Sasuke simply answered.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"Give me a moment to text Shikamaru to have him investigate how long Daichi was stealing from us." Sasuke retrieved his BlackBerry to send the information via text message.

Turning back around and eyeing the pool of blood on the floor, Naruto's mind wandered, reflected on the day he became a distributor of contraband.

* * *

 _5 Years Ago…_

It was junior year during high school and Naruto, 17-years-old, needed fast money to help pay the medical bills for his adoptive father, Iruka Umino's cancer treatments. The money received from his part-time job working at Ichiraku Ramen wasn't enough to cover the cost of the medicine, but it was all Naruto had. Nevertheless the medical invoices were coming fast and frequent, persistent. No matter how many times Iruka told him not to worry, Naruto's unrelenting personality wouldn't allow him to sit and watch his only family deteriorate before his eyes.

Iruka was a natural-born fighter just like Naruto. His cancer was at stage-2 and at the moment he was stable and resting at home. Naruto discerned Iruka's determination to live is what kept him alive for so long, but treatments, round-the-clock home nurses and medications were becoming a financial nuisance. And there was only such much Iruka's health insurance would cover; the rest they had to pay out-of-pocket.

Naruto stood next to Iruka's bed and looked down at his father's once youthful face and saw a man aging fast. His dark brown hair used to be thick and lush was now thinning due to constant medications he took daily. His black eyes were beady and dull, nothing like the eyes Naruto remembered filled with delight and exuberance. Naruto knew Iruka was enduring immense pain and even still, his father kept a smile on his face, no matter how weak it was.

"Naruto…" Iruka outstretched his hand and Naruto eagerly clasped it, gripping it tightly. "Don't…" a series of coughs followed and Naruto waited patiently for his father to regain control so he could continue speaking. "Don't worry yourself about me. You just…" another round of coughs followed and Naruto blinked away the unshed tears that nearly poured from his eyes as he watched helplessly as his father's health diminish. "You just focus on your studies. I'll be fine. This is nothing."

"Dad…? You want… you want me to stand here and just watch you _die_? **I can't do that** , **y'know**!" Naruto's body violently shook as an influx of emotions overwhelmed him at the thought of his only family no longer existing. Without Iruka, what would he do? Where would that leave him?

Iruka understood his adoptive son's concerns; nevertheless he wanted to placate them as best as he could. "Naruto? Don't yell. Please? It's oka—"

" **It's not okay**!" Naruto interjected with anger and vigor, his voice rising every second he spoke. "No! I'm not gonna stand here and keep looking at you waste away, pretending everything's alright when it's not!" Yanking his hands free from Iruka's grasp, Naruto turned his back on his father to leave the bedroom. Before parting, he gave Iruka his final words. "I'm gonna do everything I can to help you, Dad. I swear." And then he was gone.

The 'help' arrived one week later when Naruto, despite his popularity ineptness, was invited to a house party of his junior class schoolmates.

Naruto's first time selling drugs was completely accidental.

Opting not to indulge in drinking, smoking and socializing with his schoolmates, Naruto wandered around the house until he entered the den where an unfinished video game was paused. Sitting on the couch in front of the television, Naruto picked up the game controller to finish the game. Laying the controller on the carpet, he noticed a black schoolbag resting near the side of the couch.

Curiosity or just plain foolishness piqued within Naruto and he unzipped the bag and gasped in horror as he discovered many large, plastic zip bags full of marijuana. Before he could quickly zip the schoolbag again and leave, several students entered the den and saw Naruto kneeling down next to the schoolbag full of weed.

"Hey! The goofy-lookin' kid over there got weed! C'mon!"

Within a blink of an eye Naruto was surrounded by high school kids waving cash and eager to get high. Despite his many attempts to convince them the weed wasn't his, students left and right stuffed his hands with cash and reached for the bags of weed until the schoolbag was empty and his arms loaded with bills.

In another blink of an eye, all the students disappeared from the den and left Naruto sitting on the carpet alone, holding more money than he's ever seen in his entire life. It would take a lifetime just to save his paychecks from Ichiraku Ramen to see the amount he was cradling.

Guilt felt like a heavy brick settled deep in his stomach for not being able to tell anyone the truth about the bags of weed. But in an odd twist of fate—or was it just luck from being at the right place at the right time?—Naruto saw this as a sign to help his father. And he used the money he made that night to do just that.

As far as the schoolbag of weed, students found out another boy from a contiguous, rival school was present at the party and inappropriately touched another girl in attendance. A fight ensued, cops were called and the boy apprehended.

Talk about lucky indeed.

And Naruto sold contraband ever since.

* * *

"I got Shikamaru's reply," Sasuke spoke, breaking Naruto's thoughts.

"Alright." Naruto smashed the butt of his cigar in a crystal ashtray lying on his desk and turned fully to face his best friend. "Lay it on me."

"According to Shikamaru's intelligence after viewing the security tapes of our warehouse, this was Daichi's first time stealing from us. No other video footage shows Daichi pilfering our merchandise. His motives are unknown because he wouldn't talk during the interrogation. However Shikamaru had Moegi and Udon to infiltrate his home and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They didn't find any more of our products.

"Daichi lives in a wasteland of a neighborhood in a studio apartment. No job. No money. Poorer than dirt. And the little bit Daichi stole, we'll make that back before the end of the afternoon."

"Isn't why we hired him?" asked Naruto while he retrieved a small gold flask from his pants pocket and opened it to sip the bourbon inside. "Because he was broke and needed work?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily before saying, "If you would've allowed me the chance to finish, dumbass, I would've told you that's probably why he robbed us in the first place."

"Whatever, asshole." Naruto pocketed the flask and grinned before erupting into bouts of chuckles.

Naruto Uzumaki's personality coordinated with his loud, favorite color unquestionably.

Always brash and never taciturn, Naruto enjoyed showcasing his egotism in taunting his enemies right before causing their demise. And if that didn't work, he usually shoots first, then asked questions later.

How Naruto managed to survive such a dangerous trade with his loud, boisterous character will always remain a mystery to those closest to him. The hyperactive blond wouldn't know how to define _inconspicuous_ if one were to throw a dictionary at him and point the definition out to him. And yet, many years as a distributor, many battles and brushes with death, he always managed to stay alive.

As far as his love life, Naruto always approached women with the same vigor as he provided drugs for his loyal customers. As a teenager enduring those awkward years of puberty, acne and ostracizing because he was a stroppy social outcast in middle and high school, he never bothered with the rigors of dating or relationships. No girl would come within his proximity. After those uncooperative years passed and he became an adult, Naruto simply 'rented' women to whet his loins whenever the urge to mate overwhelmed him or on days such as this—when he was tremendously stressed.

Naruto held on to the ideal that courting a woman cost as much as renting one, so why bother spending hard-earned money on someone if high chances are the relationship isn't going to last? A night or two was all he needed and it wasn't an abstruse business relationship, but a simple liaison based on mutual understanding. The whores wanted money. He wanted to nut. Everybody wins.

Although a few harlots tried to induce him into a permanent union, Naruto swiftly put their hopes to a cease.

Unlike his lonely teenage years Naruto, now 22 years of age, was no stranger to his effect on the opposite sex. Women took an immediate liking to him because of his boyishly handsome features and unique whiskered birthmarks. His eyes are blue as sapphires and bright as the light that reflected from the precious gemstones. His arrogant, confident grin could rival the rays of the sun and his tanned skin is as smooth as butter spread on warm bread.

Naruto never particularly cared for fashion, allowing his best friend to dress him upon occasion. His style of dress was unpolished and casual, opting to wear sneakers instead of dress shoes and he loathed neckties. Whenever he donned one, it usually hung loosely around his neck, believing neckties were uncomfortable and unnecessary. However Naruto's fondness for the color orange never dissipated and he made sure if he couldn't wear the color outright (Sasuke forbade him to after telling him he looked foolish, ridiculous and was a walking target for enemies), Naruto would at least incorporate the color into his attire by using the color as an accent to his outfits.

Accustomed to being the shortest boy in his classes, Naruto's growth spurt within the past years surprised everyone around him—including him. However he wasn't complaining about his newfound height. His towering stature only made him that much more desirable to women. And what man didn't enjoy attention from women? Naruto didn't have time for games; he was strict and upfront about what he wanted. And it was the reason why he enjoyed the pleasures of _renting_. His life was difficult enough without the added burden of a steady girlfriend weighing him down. He wasn't a womanizer because again, he never bothered with the hassles of relationships—he's never been in one, having lost his virginity at 19 to a college freshman at a frat party he attended to sell his products. Naruto grinned at the memory of the awkward and clumsy night of sex.

Obviously dealing with the business of illegal drug trading, Naruto needed a job that'll match the income he brings in from selling drugs to lure away any suspecting federal agents trying to ruin him.

Rising quickly from his old, part-time job at Ichiraku Ramen as a dishwasher and busboy, Naruto became the manager and soon the owner of the small-time, lucrative restaurant in 3 years. As a young owner, he managed to turn the quaint eatery into a fast-booming business. Demands for Ichiraku Ramen became so high, Naruto had to open another restaurant on the opposite side of town and was currently in talks of opening a third.

Money flowed like water freely running from a faucet. And it was more than enough to sustain the life of his father… for a little longer. Plus no one would ever suspect Naruto of what he truly did as a trade.

"Well," standing from the desk and shaking off his thoughts, Naruto stretched his sore limbs and stifled a yawn before telling Sasuke, "I'm gonna go see Granny Tsunade to take a stress reliever."

"Renting more whores again, you mean?" Sasuke smirked at his quip towards his best friend.

"Like I said, 'whatever, asshole'. Not everyone can have a stable marriage like you."

Sasuke Uchiha was the complete polar opposite of Naruto in every way imaginable. While Naruto's looks were cheerful, friendly and amicable, Sasuke's handsome countenance was aloof, indifferent and reserved. And Sasuke's looks mirrored his personality impeccably.

Sasuke's height rivaled Naruto's, yet unlike Naruto's short, cropped blond hair, Sasuke possessed inky strands that touched the base of his neck and framed his face. A dark bang covered his left eye and Naruto often inquired to his best friend why he chose to wear his hair "so girly". "Because I want to" was Sasuke's simple, quick answer.

His eyes were as dark as an early 3AM morning and held just as much danger. A man of few words, all Sasuke had to do was give his enemy a certain look and it would be enough for them to cower in fear. Unfortunately Sasuke never gave his foes enough time to indulge in terror before their deaths. An adept marksman and proficient with knives, Sasuke eliminated his opponents quickly, efficiently and cleanly. Never one to boast, brag or make a scene about killing, he nonchalantly adopted the belief murder was simply part of the game. Kill or be killed. Only the strongest survived.

And even with his cold personality and cruel ways of dismissing female suitors, Sasuke managed to settle for a simple life of marriage and a boring, predictable career as a police chief. Perhaps his career as a police chief isn't as predictable as one would imagine. He distributes drugs after all. Yet being the chief of the city's police force had its advantages—for obvious reasons.

His wife of a year Sakura Haruno—now Uchiha—was 5 months pregnant with their first child and his assignments and duty to serve and protect the city often kept him away from home. Sakura was also fully aware of his second life as a dealer and she knew of this before marrying him. (She gave him the silver, fire dragon carved dagger as a present.) But her unconditional love for him kept her from walking away from their relationship. And the constant worry of wondering if her husband was ever going to return home from either of his jobs left her in such distress she would habitually faint. Her biggest fear was Sasuke dying before they had a chance to raise their future daughter together as a family.

Sasuke never cajoled nor derided his wife's ideals of them being a happy, traditional family because they weren't. He would always tell Sakura the simple hard truth: everyday he would leave out the door and it's uncertain if he would return. But to soothe her understandable woes, they would often text each other and briefly talk on the phone whenever they could just so Sakura knew her husband was alive and well.

What Sasuke kept secret from Sakura is that he too, felt the same fear about the safety of his pregnant wife. If any of his enemies were to find out about her and where they lived, Sakura's life, and the life of their unborn child, would undoubtedly be in danger. So to pacify his deep-rooted worries, Sasuke hired round-the-clock security to protect her at all times. Even though most times he felt 24-hour surveillance wasn't enough, it would have to suffice for now.

"Married life isn't all what it's cracked up to be," was all Sasuke said, replaying the thoughts rampant in his mind.

"Oh?" Naruto's brow lifted questioningly and he asked, "How is Sakura doing these days? She still fainting worrying about your sorry ass?"

Ignoring the insult, Sasuke answered, "She's fine. The baby's fine, too."

"That's good." Naruto nodded and turned to walk toward the only door in the dimmed interrogation room. "Well I'm gonna see Granny Tsunade now. Give Sakura my best. I trust you and Shikamaru's gonna take care of this. See you, asshole."

"Yeah whatever, dumbass," Sasuke parroted his best friend. "And yeah we're on it."

* * *

"Bring me your best doll, _now_ Granny!" Naruto's body leaned over the desk and his fists pounded the hard, cherry wood as he yelled at Lady Tsunade; his voice bombastic and demanding of the Madame. "I'm stressed out and I wanna fuck!"

Accustomed to dealing with her favorite customer's energetic outbursts, Tsunade sighed heavily as she reclined in her desk chair and told Naruto simply, "I'll send someone over to your apartment tonight. I hope that's satisfactory for you. And I told you not to call me that."

"Fine." Righting himself, Naruto's voice lowered to its normal tone as he gave Tsunade a hard stare.

Matching his unbreakable gaze with her own, Tsunade asked, "Do you have any requests for her appearance, you insolent brat? Hair color? Body type? Anything?"

Reaching into the breast pocket of his blazer, Naruto pulled out a stack of crisp bills secured with a rubber band, tossed the stack on Tsunade's desk and answered, "Just make sure she's good-looking, y'know? That's all. Here's the advance." He pushed the stack of money towards Tsunade, who reached for it and pocketed it in the cleavage of her large, silicone-pumped breasts, which Naruto's eyes lingered admiringly momentarily.

"As usual your business is appreciated Naruto." Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and folded her hands, resting her chin on them. Giving her loyal customer a wicked, sexy grin, she told him with her voice laced with saccharine , "You may leave my office now."

"Bye, Granny." Naruto ignored Tsunade's demand to not refer to her as 'Granny' and exited her office, his gait full of vitality and excitement.

Walking with a swift, lanky stride, Naruto's effervescent thoughts for the upcoming events tonight caused him to crash into another person as he was leaving the building. He looked down in curiosity when he heard a soft, feminine voice tell him, "sorry" and briefly saw her back speedily hurrying away from him. His eyes caught a glimpse of shimmering jet-black hair before one of the thick, metal doors of The Dollhouse closed.

Shrugging the encounter off casually, Naruto unlocked his vehicle and entered it, driving away as he prepared for the night ahead.

* * *

 **I'm not a drug dealer** (lol). I simply read a few Google articles about the subject. They were extremely interesting. Here's a link if you want to read them, too. Again I'm writing this story as I go and chapter 1 wasn't supposed to start this way. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be in this story at all. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter. I've said it before: opening chapters are the most difficult. I'm pretty sure people are anticipating on Hinata's appearance in chapter 2 and I'll try to have it published as soon as I can. Leave comments and let me know what you think.

 **P.S.:** If any of you read Confessions there's a scene where Naruto becomes the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen  & Pizza. And it's kind of similar to his job as the owner of Ichiraku Ramen in this story. **The stories aren't related**. I only made Naruto the owner of Ichiraku's here because my imagination's being a doo-doo-head.

 **P.P.S.:** I'm not even **remotely** close to being a SasuSaku fan, but I hope I did them justice in this opening. I wanted to incorporate some SS parallels from _Gaiden_ into this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Cinnamon


	2. Cinnamon

I made a few slight changes in chapter 1. Instead of Naruto writing Tsunade a check, I edited it so he gives her cash. They're criminals. Criminals don't do checks. (lol)

 **Warnings:** I wanted to write smut for this chapter but decided not to because the chapter's long enough already. The smut-fest between Naruto and Hinata will commence in chapter 3! This chapter will contain humiliation.

* * *

 **Differences** – Chapter 2: Cinnamon

It was a cool, windy spring afternoon in downtown and Hinata Hyuga stood outside the thick, metal doors of the edifice seated between a corner liquor store and an athletic shoe retailer. Her neck stretched causing her chin to lift as she looked up at the large, dark sign suspended above the doors to the building.

The Dollhouse the letters read in jagged script and next to the words was an outline of a shapely woman in an enticing sitting position. Of course the bright, neon colors of the letters and the woman weren't visible during the day and only a dull gray replaced the vibrant, florescent hues. Nevertheless Hinata wasn't standing in front of the most popular gentlemen's club in the city to admire the structure. She was there because she was in desperate need of employment.

Apprehension, among other things, kept Hinata from knocking on the metal doors to the club. She wouldn't be here right now if she wasn't insolvent and destitute. She never imagined in just 5 years her life would hit rock bottom, but it did— _hard_.

90-day notices quickly became 60-day notices, which turned into 30-day notices to pay back rent. Hinata had a week to come up with the money or she and her younger sister Hanabi would soon live on the streets. Seeking out her father to help her was out of the question; she'd prefer living in a cardboard box over groveling at his feet for financial respite.

And her best friend Ino Yamanaka loaned her money to support her household bills, food and help pay for schooling necessities for her night classes to earn her nursing degree. Ino called them 'loans' but never asked Hinata to pay her back. And knowing she was indebted to Ino was tearing her pride apart every day.

No matter how many times Hinata insisted she would someday provide recompense to her best friend, Ino always shook her head and told her not to worry.

" _Ino, I can't keep accepting money from you. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."_

" _Fine!_ Ugh _! You're so_ stubborn _! Look! If you_ really _wanna pay me back, come to The Dollhouse tomorrow after 1PM. I'm sure I can work something out for you."_

Hinata's mind replayed their phone conversation the previous night and the details of just what 'something' was. She vehemently refused, yelling and cursing at Ino with heated enmity and fiery passion.

Not even remotely perturbed from her outburst, Ino calmly assured Hinata that vising The Dollhouse was completely voluntary and the choice was hers. But before their conversation ended, Ino reminded Hinata of her financial woes and how desperately she needed cash to keep a roof over the heads of her and her sister.

And that's what led her to the doors of The Dollhouse this cool afternoon.

Hinata clutched at the thick, wool, navy scarf around her neck and inhaled the soft, flowery scent of jasmine. The scarf previously belonged to her mother before her untimely passing and Hinata kept the scarf as a way to preserve the memories of their times together before her death.

Hand-knitted by Missus Hyuga herself, Hinata mentally recapitulated many days as a child she would sit and silently watch, admiring the way her mother's nimble fingers held the needles, twisting them in intricate ways to gather the yarn to literally make creations out of nothing. And Hinata picked up the habit of knitting, learning how to properly create simple accessories from her mother.

After her mother's death, Hinata stopped knitting altogether. Even looking at bundles of yarn in shops would flood her mind with memories of knitting alongside her mother and she'd rather keep those visages at bay.

Even still, on rare occasions Hinata would wear her mother's scarf whenever she would feel downhearted and oppressed. Her mother's scarf provided a physical solace during troubling times.

Such was a time.

Hinata knew her mother wouldn't approve of the decision she was about to make to ensure her and Hanabi's survival. Nevertheless she sent a silent prayer to her mother asking for forgiveness. Placing a chaste, gentle kiss on the wool, Hinata raised her fist and knocked on one of the heavy, metal doors.

When it opened, Hinata expected to see a large, tall, burly, hairy man on the other side. Instead she felt a firm, warm chest smack into her face. Her nostrils flared, inhaling the woodsy aroma of designer cologne that instantly made her nerves tingle. The smooth silk of the man's shirt brushed against her face which caused gooseflesh to instantly prick along her skin because of how good the friction felt. Her libido—she once believed no longer existed—responded instantaneously to the delicious smell of the man she's crushed against; the center of her thighs pulsating, fluid pooling deep from her core to soak her panties. Lascivious thoughts flooded her mind, filling her imagination and making her softly whimper wantonly.

Feeling heat burn her cheeks and beads of sweat dotting her forehead behind her bang, Hinata stepped back and separated herself from the stranger and lowered her head to conceal her humiliation. She stepped around him and swiftly muttered "sorry" before scurrying from him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and briefly admired the way the strange woman's long, silky, jet-black hair swayed as she scampered away. He was tempted to speak to her, but before he could one of the metal doors of The Dollhouse closed hard in his face.

He shrugged, no longer worrying about the woman and entered his parked vehicle and drove away from the gentleman's club.

A petite woman with short, black hair and black eyes was seated at the bar and she watched the entire exchange between the young adults with an amused, gentle smile. Standing from the barstool, she approached a flustered Hinata and politely asked, "Your name please?"

Recovering from her initial shock, Hinata clutched her mother's scarf and smiled to ebb her embarrassment. "Oh, yes! Where are my manners? I'm sorry. I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm here to see Madame Tsunade." Hinata was stunned a large, burly bouncer didn't greet her. Instead a small-statured woman several years older than her with a tender face welcomed her.

Hinata's lavender eyes roamed the interior of The Dollhouse. Since it was daytime, there weren't any dancers salaciously grinding on horny, drunk men or disk-jockeys filling the room with bass-heavy, thumping music. The round, dark wood tables were bare as were the red velvet chairs with dark wood trimming. The stage was placed on the opposite side of the club and Hinata nervously gulped at the shimmering, solid pole anchored in its center as she imagined what women did on that pole every night. Looking at the pole centered in the stage and thinking about the reason why she was here, Hinata wished she could wrap her thighs around the steel rod and perform sexy, acrobatic choreography for a few extra bucks instead of the _real_ reason why she arrived at The Dollhouse. Nevertheless Hinata was no fool. Even she knew swinging from a stripper pole for a few nights still wouldn't cover the entire cost of the back rent she owed. Nope; she would easily earn more money performing the _other_ job in a single night, albeit it's infinitely more demeaning. Comparing the two, stripping obviously seemed much easier than—

"Yes, Madame Tsunade's expecting your arrival. I'm Shizune. Follow me and I'll lead you to her."

Thankful for the momentary mental respite, Hinata trailed behind Shizune to her apparent doom.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of Tsunade's desk after Shizune announced her arrival and exited the office, and gazed in amazement at Tsunade's youthful appearance. From what Ino told her about Tsunade, she's a woman in her 60's who's the owner of the most lucrative gentleman's club in the city. However Ino neglected to mention just _how_ young Tsunade appeared.

Even though she's over 60-years-old, Tsunade didn't look a day over 30. Hinata deduced it was either because Tsunade practiced a great skin care regimen or she makes more than enough money to afford the best plastic surgery. Hinata assumed it was the latter.

Tsunade's brown eyes were hard and penetrating, undoubtedly perusing and mentally assessing Hinata and her stare made Hinata extremely uncomfortable. Crossing her arms over her torso, Hinata erected an imaginary barrier between herself and the entrepreneur to separate Tsunade's unwavering eyes from roaming over her body.

There weren't any words of greeting between the two women, and that thought made panic rise within Hinata. Even more so when she noticed the disapproving frown wrinkling Tsunade's blonde brows.

Tsunade looked over her left shoulder at one of her trusted assistants Ino, who was standing a few feet away behind Tsunade. Giving Ino a hard frown, the Madame asked, "Beautiful? Why did you bring a cute, wholesome girl into my office? She's here because of your recommendation."

"Madame Tsunade, despite Hinata's appearance, she's more than capable of carrying out the job." Ino's large, blue eyes met Tsunade's as she spoke to her superior. "I wouldn't have wasted your time if I didn't have the utmost faith in Hinata."

Facing Hinata again, Tsunade ignores her subordinate and flatly tells the brunette, "I won't waste my time hiring you. Just looking at you I can tell you're not fit for this line of work. This job isn't for the weak-minded. You may leave."

Respectfully bowing to the Madame, Hinata pleads to the older woman, trying her best to convince Tsunade to give her a chance. "I-I can do it, Madame Tsunade." Hinata rose to her full height, her wide, lavender eyes looking into Tsunade's hard brown orbs. "I know I can do the job. All I need is a chance."

Feeling skeptical about the woman standing before her, Tsunade raises a brow and asks, "Did Beautiful divulge the details of the type of work you'll be performing?"

 _Beautiful_? Hinata wondered momentarily before she realized Tsunade was referring to Ino. _I wonder why Madame Tsunade uses nicknames_. Not speaking, Hinata simply nods, letting Tsunade know she understood just exactly what she'll be doing.

"Good. That's a start." Shuffling the papers on her desk, the blonde ordered Hinata to strip down to her underwear in a nonchalant tone. Her brown eyes stared at Hinata in amusement when the brunette vehemently refused, just as Tsunade predicted.

"Again, you may leave. Your services aren't needed here. Shizune will escort you out."

Hinata watches in horror as Tsunade reached for her desk phone and before she could pick it up to call her right-hand woman, Hinata tries one last time to convince Tsunade she really need the job. "Please, Madame Tsunade! I-I need the money! I'm desperate! I have a week to get enough money to pay my back rent! If I don't have the money in time, my sister and I will be on the streets! We'll be homeless! Please, have a heart!"

Tsunade remained unresponsive throughout Hinata's plea, completely stoic and unrelenting. Outright uncaring about Hinata's living situation, the Madame asked, "Why does any of that concern me?"

"But—"

Rudely interrupting her, Tsunade states, "Hinata, you're not ready for this type of work. If you were, you would've stripped when I commanded you to." The look of confusion from Hinata wasn't lost on Tsunade, and so she continued.

"Hinata, I run an all-female empire here at The Dollhouse and my dolls are in the industry of selling sex. Whether it's stripping, flirting with customers to sell drinks at the bar, or in this case _escorting_ high-end clientele every night. You weren't willing to get half-naked in a room of strangers. How can I expect you to sleep with a stranger for a payout?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, totally speechless because Tsunade made a great point.

"You may leave." Tsunade dismissed Hinata, looking over her right shoulder, focusing her attention to another one of her trusted assistants, Tenten. "Mistress. Please check our database to find the right doll for that idiot tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." Tenten nodded and exited the room to do as Tsunade instructed.

Expecting for Hinata to follow Tenten out of her office, Tsunade focused her attention on her paperwork again. To her surprise she looked up to discover Hinata remained in her spot in front of her desk. "Why are you still here?" she asked with venom laced in her voice and her features creasing sharply in anger. "Beautiful!" Tsunade's voice raised, instantly making Ino shiver with fear. "Escort our guest out of here _now_! I don't have time to waste on placating little girls! I have a fucking business to run!"

"I'm not a little girl." Hinata's voice was soft, but firm and condescending. "Don't ever address me as such." Before Ino could take a step towards her best friend, she watched in sheer bewilderment as the brunette slowly removed her mother's scarf, folded it and placed it on one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Yes, I'm shy and repulsed at the thought of me sleeping with rich men for money, but as I told you before, I need this to care for myself and my little sister. If it was just my life," Hinata quickly unbuttoned her lavender cardigan and removed her shirt, folding both items and placing them in the chair along with her mother's scarf. "I'd rather sleep in a cardboard box under a bridge. Nothing's worth my dignity." Her shoes and pants immediately followed, leaving her in only her plain white bra and cotton briefs.

"But, my life isn't the only life that's affected in this situation." Hinata reached behind her and unhooked her bra, taking her time to slide the straps from her arms. "My sister shouldn't have to suffer because of my irresponsibility and inability to keep a job." She tossed the bra on the back of the chair where the rest of her clothes rested and frowned at the Madame. "But I'll do everything I can to keep her safe and stable, even if it means whoring myself to the highest bidder. So Madame Tsunade, I'm not leaving this office until you give me a job."

"Well, well…" Tsunade folded her hands and rest her chin on them. Smirking appreciatively at Hinata, she told her, "So the good girl has some spunk. I like that. That's something you're going to need in this business." Facing Ino again, Tsunade told her assistant, "I'm impressed. You did good in bringing her here, Beautiful."

Ino's blue eyes widened and she beamed at both her superior and best friend, pleased Tsunade was complimenting Hinata because Hinata managed to make a good impression on the cold business owner. "Thank you, Madame Tsunade."

"Now as for _you_ ," Tsunade faced Hinata again and eyed her voluptuous curves approvingly. "I—" Feeling the stack of money poking her breasts, she remembered Naruto bursting into her office and demanding she deliver him another doll. Tsunade's hand rested on her cleavage for a moment before grinning naughtily at Hinata. "I have someone for you. Can you start tonight?"

Hinata made several attempts to terminate the dark blush that was rising from her cheeks and spreading down to the tops of her bare breasts, but it was ineffective. Humiliated would be an understatement to her chagrin right now, she felt absolutely demeaned and disgusting standing half-naked in Tsunade's office. Mentally she kept telling herself this was only for her and Hanabi's welfare and this was a last resort. So she was determined to endure it, even if it meant sleeping with a disgusting, rich, old man.

"Oh, um, yes Madame Tsunade." Hinata's thoughts disappeared the instant Tsunade spoke.

"Good. Because I have the perfect client for you." Reaching in one of her desk drawers, Tsunade retrieved a folder and laid it atop her desk. Opening it, she revealed a medium-sized picture of an attractive blond man with distinctive whisker marks adorning his cheeks and the brightest blue eyes Hinata's ever seen. His picture along with some papers in the folder were secured with a paperclip, but Hinata's lavender eyes wouldn't stray from the photo.

Hinata's dainty palm concealed her lips as she tried vainly to stifle the gasp of approval at the man's picture. He wasn't old. He wasn't fat. He wasn't bald. He wasn't disgusting-looking. He was nothing like she imagined. No. The man in the photograph appeared to be around her age with the widest, jubilant grin stretching his handsome face and his face alone made her center tingle with excitement. Squeezing her thighs together, she rubbed herself to ebb away the twinge in between them. _This man can't be_ … _Why am I getting excited about this_? _No_! _This is wrong_! _But he's so cute_ …

Scrutinizing every movement and every blush from Hinata, Tsunade smirked, knowing her newest employee approved of what she saw. And that was good because it would make the job go smoothly. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade kept her smirk in place when Hinata's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, indicating she wasn't paying attention until just a moment ago. "He owns a chain of Ichiraku Ramen restaurants. He's one of my best clients. He's never been dissatisfied with a doll yet. It's your job to make sure he's not going to be dissatisfied with my services now." Closing the folder, Tsunade lifted it and handed it to Hinata, who eagerly accepted it. "In there you'll find his address along with other basic information about him. I already told him I'll have someone over at his place tonight. You are to be there at 9PM sharp and leave at 5AM. Afterwards you are to contact me and report back here. Any extra time spent afterhours is considered overtime, and whether the money will come from Naruto or if I have to get my percentage from your share of the pay, it doesn't matter to me."

Slowly Hinata nodded as she digested everything Tsunade told her. She still had difficulty comprehending what she was about to do. She was actually going to sleep with a stranger—albeit a young, wealthy, _attractive_ stranger—for money. But still, the very act was out of her character. However being destitute meant her character would be challenged in order to earn money anyway. So the point of preserving her character was moot anyway. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing in Tsunade's office, topless holding the folder of perhaps the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on. If his picture made her body react this way, she could only imagine how she'd react when she finally met the man in person.

Clutching the folder to her bosom to cover up her breasts, Hinata spoke. "Yes. I understand, Madame Tsunade."

"I'm glad you do. Now, please get dressed and wait for Beautiful to meet you at the bar. The two of you are going shopping this afternoon and afterwards you have appointments at the spa and hair salon. I expect for my dolls to be in top form before meeting with a client every night. Although," resting in her chair, Tsunade's eyes narrowed disapprovingly as she noticed the slight beige stretch marks trailing along Hinata's thighs, hips and the curves of her large breasts. Her frown deepened at the soft pudge of Hinata's belly and the red, jagged mark stretching across it. "Naruto's extremely picky. I'm not sure if he's going to take too kindly at your unsightly stretch marks and belly fat."

Degraded? Nope. Hinata felt like an unattractive monster at that very exact moment. She was never fully confident in her looks or her body, which made her insecure throughout the years. And to hear her new employer casually tell her that the man from the folder she was holding would also find her repulsive shrank any esteem she had left. She began to second-guess her options, wondering if all of this humiliation was worth it. Before she could voice her feelings, Tsunade's voice rang in her ears.

"Well it's too late to back out now. Naruto's already paid the advance. Please get dressed and meet Beautiful downstairs."

Hinata dressed again and exited the office without another word. Once she was gone Ino turned to her boss and asked, "Do you really think she has what it takes to handle someone like Naruto?"

"Naruto can either make her or break her." Turning in her swivel chair, Tsunade fully faced Ino and said, "You better hope he makes her because if he breaks her, you're going to pay."

Ino's fingers opened and closed, her nervousness caused gooseflesh to rise against her skin and beads of perspiration soaked some of the hairs along her hairline. Swallowing thickly, she nodded slowly. "Yes. I understand, Madame Tsunade."

* * *

Hinata stood in Naruto's lavish bedroom ogling the décor of the spacious room. The wood flooring was cool under her bare feet and she scrunched her toes, pressing them against the polished surface. Much like the rest of his luxury apartment, the color theme of the bedroom was orange.

In the center of the room was a low-rise, contemporary style, king size bed with dark maple wood trimming and headboard. The dressers and nightstand were also decorated in the same style. A tangerine colored bedspread covered the bed and turquoise and lemon-yellow pillows rested against the headboard. At the foot of the bed on the floor was an oval-shaped, shag rug in deep sienna and the walls were painted in a deep forest green.

Hinata's lavender eyes traveled to the bed again and her heart raced and her temperature rose as she imagined in just moments she'll be in that bed with her new client… making love? No. Engaging in sex? Yes, but no. Fucking? Yes. They'll be fucking in that very bed all because of money; an unusual business exchange indeed. She briefly wondered if Naruto's a passionate, slow lover or if he's into any kinks. Would he be gentle with her or rough like the winds of a typhoon? Hinata has 8 hours to please this man and satisfy his every whim; otherwise she and Hanabi would be on the sidewalk begging pedestrians for coins.

" _No_!" Shaking her head to free her thoughts, Hinata faced the large floor-to-ceiling windows of the balcony overlooking the city and admired the nighttime view. The lights from the darkened buildings rivaled the stars glittering in the indigo sky and the vision from the top floor apartment was absolutely breathtaking. Only in her dreams could she ever afford this type of luxury. Standing here tonight sure beats the one-bedroom apartment she shared with her little sister and the lumpy sofa she slept on. Hinata gave up her bedroom to Hanabi because as a teenage girl, Hinata understood Hanabi would relish her privacy.

During her shopping trip with Ino this afternoon, Hinata was treated like royalty as she basked in the luxurious experience. She wore an ankle-length, lavender nightgown with a thigh-high slit that molded against her curves and made from silk. Ino told her the color matched her eyes and it'll help bring them out. Around her neck and in her ears were freshwater, eggshell colored pearls to "accentuate the lavender" is what Ino also said. The thin straps of her nightgown barely lifted her ample cleavage and when Hinata questioned Ino about it, Ino flatly told her, "That's the point". Her jet-black hair shimmered from the light in Naruto's bedroom, and the tendrils flowed over her shoulders and down her back like a dark, heavy curtain of curls. She looked like a princess, a sexy, alluring princess. Now she only hoped she can endure this one night in successfully seducing her client.

"I… I wonder how long it'll be before he gets here," Hinata whispered as she clutched the freshwater pearls around her neck. Her ears perked immediately when she heard a raspy, male voice a few feet behind her call out to her.

"He's already here. Now turn around and let me see you. I wanna see if your front looks as good as your back."

Hinata fearfully gulped and gripped the pearls tighter for comfort. She thought she was ready for this, but she wasn't ready. She'll never be ready to do something as asinine as this. There's no way she could leave without suffering dire consequences and that's what prompted her to stay.

Everything afterwards happened in slow motion for Hinata. Her bare feet moved on their own accord to face the man behind the voice. Her eyes rested on his bare feet and traveled upwards, admiring the satin black pajama pants covering his legs. Hinata's eyes continued their journey to his bare chest and she licked her lips as she eyed his intricate belly tattoo and the hard planes of his abdomen, pectorals and the lean muscle of his arms. Finally resting her gaze on his face, Hinata took a step back as she was hit a wave of shock at his boyish handsomeness. The photograph didn't do him justice. Naruto Uzumaki was definitely the most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes on and her body lasciviously responded immediately.

The feeling of her warm, gooey essence sluicing down her thighs made Hinata's cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment. She wished she was wearing underwear to capture her nectar, but Ino forbade her, telling her the flimsy garment wasn't necessary, especially for someone like Naruto.

The way Naruto's sexy grin stretched his face only caused more of Hinata's molten liquid to pour from her center like an intimate waterfall. The palpitations of her racing heart increased dramatically and Hinata had to calm herself by gently breathing in order to slow the heartbeats. She was very much attracted to the man standing a few feet from her, that much she mentally admitted. But was she attracted enough to carry out her assignment?

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

Remembering her conversation with Ino about Tsunade giving her dolls nicknames, Hinata softly repeated the one bestowed to her. "C-Cin…" Quickly shaking her head to regain her composure, Hinata had to remember she was no longer the diffident, reserved woman who at times stumbled over her words. Tonight she was a seductress, something of a succubus on a mission to seduce Naruto and captivate him in any salacious way he wanted.

Moistening her parched lips with her tongue and releasing her hand from the pearls around her neck, Hinata's lids lowered in a way she prayed was tempting and sexy. Her curled lashes fluttered lightly, skimming gentle shadows over her cheeks. When her lips separated this time, her voice laced with velvet as she gave him her name. "Cinnamon. My name's Cinnamon."

Giving Hinata a hearty chuckle, Naruto took one step closer to his newest doll and asked, "Cinnamon, eh? So tell me, _Cinnamon_. Are you sweet or spicy?"

Rewarding him with her own cute, feminine giggles, Hinata answered, "I suppose I can be a little bit of both. But why don't you come over here and find out?"

"I gotta better idea." Naruto remained rooted in his spot and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. Rocking back and forth on his heels, his grin stretched and he told her, "Why don't you come here, stand in front of me and show me?"

Hinata didn't expect that response. She clutched at her necklace once more and took several deep breaths. She was losing character and her nervousness began to seep in again. Before she could make a fool of herself, again, her feet moved on their own accord. She padded towards the sexy restauranteur and reached out to him to tentatively palm his chest once she was flush against him.

"Please be gentle with me," she breathed. "It's my first time."

* * *

 _Dun_ , _dun_ _dun_ …!

I'm so evil! You guys are gonna have to wait until chapter 3 for Naruto and Hinata to screw each other's brains out! _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cinnamon Roll


	3. Cinnamon Roll - Edited

Sorry for the late chapter! However midterms and schoolwork comes first. Writing this chapter was an immense challenge because I had to imagine what sex would be like between two "innocent and dorky" criminals. Naruto's a drug dealer and Hinata's a high-price prostitute. How can I make that work? And **this** is what my mind conjured. But alas! No bondage! Yup you read that correctly: Nesha wrote an NH smut fic that doesn't contain bondage! No the world isn't coming to an end. (lol)

 **Warnings:** This chapter features crude language, drug usage and a paizuri. (Google it if you're not familiar with the term— **if you dare**.) If that doesn't tickle your fancy, please do not proceed further.

 **FFnet readers:** You should know this chapter is edited for the site. Send me a PM if you want links to the unedited version.

* * *

 **Differences** – Chapter 3: Cinnamon Roll - Edited

Naruto entered his room and silently stared at the woman looking at the city view from his balcony windows. He admired the way the lavender silk of her nightgown hugged her curvaceous form, and he smirked at the lovely view of her heart-shaped ass. He clenched and unclenched his fists, resisting the urge to walk up behind her and palm her cheeks just to see if they're as soft as they appeared.

He eyed the jet-black, curly strands of her shiny, waist-length hair. Naruto's fingers twitched as he wondered how the satiny strands would feel threaded through his fingers. The restauranteur was tempted to call out to her; instead he decided to watch her for a few more moments.

"I… I wonder how long it'll be before he gets here."

Naruto's ears twitched from the sound of her voice and her gentle tone reverberated like a soothing melody in his ears. Hearing her voice made his dick involuntarily jerk in his pants, and he gritted his teeth to divert his mind from the pain. Closing his eyes, he briefly imagined how that lovely voice of hers would sound screaming his name and moaning in passion while he thrust deep inside her.

Deciding to cease his reverie Naruto spoke, getting the woman's attention. "He's already here. Now turn around and let me see you. I wanna see if your front looks as good as your back."

Patiently Naruto waited for the woman to face him. With levity he watched as she took a step back after seeing him for the first time. Whether it was from fear or shock, it was amusing nonetheless. And judging from the looks of hunger she was giving him, Naruto knew she truly appreciated what she saw.

And the feelings were reciprocal.

 _Granny really outdid herself this time_. Naruto's eyes perused her face, taking in the wide, unique shape of her pupil-less eyes and their distinct color. Those breathtaking eyes would haunt him from this moment on. Her nose was small and perky, contrasting with the shape of her pouty, full pink lips. Those scrumptious lips were parted daintily while her dark brows creased, her evident surprise stretching her exquisite face.

Her skin was as pale as porcelain and he surmised it was just as smooth. One of her beautiful, milky arms circled under her bosom and the other stretched towards her chin, clasping her pearl necklace.

Naruto's eyes continued to wander and he choked when his azure irises rested on her voluptuous breasts. _Oh yeah_! _Granny_ really _outdid herself this time_! The delicate fabric of her nightgown could barely contain the weight of her heavy bosom and Naruto appreciated the way her large mounds nearly spilled from the flimsy material. He moistened his dry lips, imagining his tongue laving the pliant flesh of her gorgeous breasts.

His eyes traveled lower and Naruto lifted a brow at the gentle pudge of belly fat protruding through the nightgown. A minor imperfection from an otherwise flawless woman. Flawless indeed. His mouth watered at the creamy expanse of her leg, exposed from the hip-length slit in her nightgown. Her look wasn't the same as the other dolls from The Dollhouse. This woman appeared as an ethereal seductress and Naruto couldn't tell if she was an angel or a demon in disguise. Perhaps his end is near, and if so he was thankful he would spend his last hours with her.

Naruto grinned sexily at her and asked, "What's your name?" He was tickled while he listened as she stumbled over her words.

"C-Cin… Cinnamon. My name's Cinnamon."

Entertaining the idea of getting under her skin, Naruto pressed on with a laugh. "Cinnamon, eh? So tell me, _Cinnamon_. Are you sweet or spicy?" His jubilant grin only widened when he heard Hinata's cute, feminine giggles fill the air.

"I suppose I can be a little bit of both. But why don't you come over here and find out?"

Naruto stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants and rocked back and forth on his heels. He knew it would be best to contain himself before he lost control. Besides it was clear she's a tad uncomfortable. So to make tonight easy for the both of them, Naruto wanted her to step from her shell. "I gotta better idea. Why don't you come here, stand in front of me and show me?"

Naruto's eyes zoomed on Hinata's mouth again as she breathed deeply. Her nimble fingers grasped the pearls around her neck so tight her knuckles turned while. And yet, against the trepidation she was feeling, Hinata slowly stepped towards Naruto and reached for him.

The feeling of her warm palm smoothing over his pectorals felt like hot iron searing his skin. His muscles contracted immediately on contact. Naruto didn't think a woman's touch could affect him so significantly. Yet this woman, _Cinnamon_ , managed to alight his passion with a simple touch. He was ready to take her at that moment until she spoke 9 horrid words…

"Please be gentle with me," Hinata breathed. "It's my first time."

" **Wait**! **What**?" Naruto reached for Hinata's shoulders and pushed her away from him, distancing himself from her. "You're telling me you're a _virgin_? _Fuck_! I didn't expect this! This is crazy! I can't do this, y'know? I'm gonna call Granny and tell her—"

"No! Wait!" Hinata reached for Naruto's arm and halted his movements when he began to turn around and storm out of his bedroom in a panic. Spinning him around until he faced her, she screamed, "I'm not a virgin! What… What I mean is this is my first time doing… this…" Hinata released her hold on Naruto and clutched at the pearls around her neck to soothe her nervousness. Her eyes shifted to the colorful décor of the bedroom, anything to avoid looking into the curious, blue eyes of her soon-to-be lover.

Stepping closer to Hinata again, Naruto's playful grin stretched his face once more. He reached for a soft, jet-black tendril and coiled the satiny lock around his fingers, thumbing the soft tress. "Oh, why didn't you say so? Heh. For a second there I thought you meant you were a virgin. I'm glad." His eyelids lowered and his blue eyes blackened with desire as he leaned his face closer to hers, whispering seductively in her ear. "But I can make it feel like your first time, Cinnamon."

Without warning, Hinata felt Naruto's thick, calloused fingers slide underneath the slit of her nightgown and caress the moistened lips of her heated sex. She tossed her head back and released a loud, guttural moan in the air, relishing in the feeling of his fingers stroking her wet lips like a master musician strumming the strings of a guitar. Her thighs separated more, allowing Naruto's wandering fingers to explore more of her honeyed flesh.

"Hmm… you're really, _really_ wet down there, Cinnamon." Naruto nibbled on Hinata's earlobe and peppered butterfly kisses against her jawline and down the curve of her neck. "Tell me, how bad do you want it?"

"Hmm… oh, _Naruto_ …" Hinata slowly moaned as she clutched his shoulders, her nails digging in his skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave crescent moon shaped marks embedded in the surface. She moved her pelvis against his hand to increase the pleasurable friction he was causing, motivating him to rub her down there faster and making her shiver in return. "I-I want you to take me… now. I-I don't wanna wait."

"Too bad." Instantly Naruto removed his fingers from Hinata and brought the soaked digits to his lips. "Cause I wanna play. I wanna see if you taste as good as you look, Cinnamon."

Hinata watched with a hot blush warming her face; truly captivated as Naruto licked his digits clean of her natural juices. Her eyes lingered on his fingers, mesmerized at the casual, salacious way he tasted her. So hypnotized by his erotic action, Hinata didn't have time to register before she felt his large hands and hot, wet mouth groping and fondling her curves while licking, sucking and biting her neck hastily.

Circling her arms around his neck, Hinata reveled in the way Naruto's raspy voiced husked in her ear repeatedly, "So sweet. So sweet."

She closed her eyes and allowed Naruto to push her backward until her calves hit the edge of his bed.

Lifting his mouth from the passion mark from her neck, without warning Naruto pushed Hinata back until she sloppily landed on his bed. "Time to play," he told her naughtily.

* * *

Basking in post-coital bliss, Hinata contentedly sighed as her head rested deeper against Naruto's pillows. She closed her eyes and gently smiled. Savoring the aftereffects of the sex they just had, she squeezed her thighs together to placate the delicious twinge pulsating deep inside her.

Neither of them bothered to conceal their naked bodies with sheets because their heated skin was still pasted with sweat, and the warm atmosphere in the room only made their bodies hotter. Hinata cradled a pillow against her face, inhaling the familiar, sensual aroma of Naruto's woodsy cologne mixed with his natural scent.

Hinata still had difficulty internalizing what transpired moments ago. She just had sex with the most alluring, sexiest man she's ever met and all for money. The irony of what she did made her giggle lightly because after the incredible experience of sharing Naruto's bed, Hinata realized she would've slept with him for free.

Naruto's stamina was incredible! His indefatigable endurance allowed him to fuck her passionately for nearly 6 hours! Hinata's body wracked with shivers, the aftereffects of their sexing making her body shake delightfully.

He was so patient, yet demanding of her. He was authoritative, yet gentle. The juxtapositions only piqued Hinata's curiosity of Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't believe he did this regularly and the momentary thought blew her coital high because a tiny part of her wanted to be the only woman to satisfy Naruto. Of course she couldn't outright voice this to the man himself. She's positive she's just another doll for him to play with. And when 5AM arrives, the living dream will disperse and she'd return to reality.

Hinata's eyes opened and shifted to look at the digital clock resting on Naruto's nightstand. 2:53AM.

She has a little over 2 hours before 5AM arrives, and Hinata was determined to make the best of her living reverie before reality sets in.

Her stomach muscles contracted when she felt something soft against her belly. Opening her eyes, Hinata looked down and gasped in surprise when Naruto straddled her knees and emptied a tiny bag of marijuana on her stomach along with 2 rolling papers and a small, gold-plated lighter.

"Um… Naruto…?" Hinata meekly whispered in curiosity as she lifted her head from the pillow. She propped her weight on her elbows and watched with silent fascination as Naruto's calloused fingers smoothed along her soft skin to fill the rolling papers with the illegal herb. " _Hee_ , _hee_." She tossed her head back and giggled. "That tickles, Naruto."

"Do you mind?" Naruto asked with a wicked grin as he rolled the thick joint, leaning forward to smooth his tongue against the sensitive skin of her stomach and tracing the jagged scar across her belly before licking the joint to seal the weed inside.

"It's your house," she responded with a carnal smile stretching her lips.

Picking up the lighter and lighting his joint, Naruto tossed the lighter on the floor in his room and breathed in the thick aroma of marijuana before shifting his body and cradling Hinata's legs in his arms. Positioning his stiffened erection against her dewy, peach folds and glistening pink slit, he joked and asked while smoking hands-free, "Since your name's Cinnamon and I just rolled a joint off your stomach, does that make you a Cinnamon Roll?"

" _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!" Hinata guffawed as she placed a gentle hand over her bosom to suppress more laughs erupting from her belly. "Naruto, that's a corny joke. _But_ …" she stressed.

"Yeah?" Naruto's blue eyes brightened with merriment while he stroked his dick against her wet slit, saturating his length with her nectar.

Hinata's hips lifted almost involuntarily, their lower bodies colliding, creating a sensual rhythm while they grinded against one another. "…since my name's Cinnamon and we just had a roll in the hay, I guess that would make me a Cinnamon Roll. _Hee_ , _hee_."

"Babe?" Naruto released her legs and ceased his thrusting. He reached for his joint and stretched his arm towards his nightstand to thump the ashes in the crystal container. "That joke's even cornier." Together they shared a laugh and whether it was from the smoke of the weed that was making them feel jovial or just the two of them basking in each other's company, it didn't matter. They were having an incredible time and knew it would only get better as the early morning progressed.

* * *

"God I knew when I saw you, you'd be something special," he spoke without realizing what he said.

Of course the words weren't lost on Hinata. _I'm special_. _Naruto thinks I'm special_. Her eyes widened and a faint blush colored her cheeks. Her pride swelled and even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop the grin that stretched her face.

Rolling off of her, he gathered Hinata in his arms and pressed her body against his chest. Kissing the top of her hair again, he whispered, "You're incredible, Hinata."

"Thank you, Naruto," she locked her arms around his neck snuggled against his chest. After many hours of non-stop fucking, sleep was finally claiming the exhausted brunette. "And you're incredible, too."

The last words Hinata heard before sleep claimed her were, "I wanna get to know more about you, Hinata," before her vision turned black.

* * *

Hinata woke with the heavy weight of Naruto's arm draped around her torso. She looked at the digital clock again and read the time, 4:02AM. It was almost time for her to leave and she'd like nothing more than to stay in Naruto's bed locked in his embrace. However she performed her job, satisfactorily if the soft snores coming from him were any indication. But reality is here and she didn't want to upset Tsunade for not being punctual when she returned to the Madame's office.

As gently as she could, she pried herself away from his hold and delicately slid out of his bed. Trying her best to search in the darkened room for her nightgown, Hinata mentally cursed herself for forgetting to bring a change of clothes with her. She kneeled on the hard floor and patted around the surface until her hands touched a familiar soft fabric. Holding the garment close to her face, she internally cheered when she discovered it was her nightgown, although it was soiled with the remnants of his seed and the thought warmed her face with a gentle blush.

Standing up to slip the silk over her head, Hinata smoothed it down her body and tip-toed out of the room, not before looking over her shoulder at the handsome restauranteur snuggled underneath his sheets. "Bye, Naruto," she whispered.

* * *

Naruto's nostrils flared when he smelled the scrumptious aroma of food coming from his kitchen. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 4:23AM and grinned because he knew who was cooking him breakfast. Tossing the sheets from his body, he turned on his bedside lamp and stood, locating his pajama pants on the floor. Slipping into them, he slid his feet into his leather slippers and exited his bedroom to enter the kitchen.

Leaning on a nearby wall in the kitchen entrance with his arms folded and a smirk plastered across his lips, Naruto watched with amused interest as Hinata stood over his stove stirring rice in a pot and turning over fish in a pan. His blue eyes roamed over her body and he felt his dick hardening as he appreciated her curves underneath the lavender silk of her gown.

Hinata's face was freshly scrubbed and her matted hair was in a high bun. A few jet-black strands framed the sides of her face and the nape of her neck. Naruto surmised only Hinata can look enticing, yet innocent at the same time. And he loved it. Her dark brows furrowed together in concentration and a genuine smile stretched his lips as he continued to silently watch as she seasoned the fish as it cooked. It was an unfamiliar scene for him—having someone caring enough about him to prepare a meal for him.

Throughout his youth when he grew up in an orphanage, his parents died on the day he was born, Naruto became accustomed to the unappealing meals the staff prepared for the children. When Iruka adopted him at the age 12, he and Naruto would oftentimes order takeout from Ichiraku Ramen or share microwavable meals over laughs as they watched sitcoms and cartoons, never bothering with the rigors of cooking.

But what he was witnessing before his eyes, a gorgeous woman with enough kindness to make sure he had something to eat before she left his home. And she was only supposed to sell her body to him! He didn't quite understand it but the sentiment was special and appreciated. And he didn't want her to leave, but knew she had to go.

As quietly as he could, Naruto crept behind Hinata and circled his arms around her waist, startling her from her task. "Thank you, Hinata. This smells delicious! Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh, Naruto!" Hinata gasped and soon recovered from her shock. "I-I wanted to surprise you before I left. Breakfast is almost ready."

" _Mmm_." Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent while grinding his hardness against her cushioned derrière. He rocked their bodies from side-to-side, nibbling and licking the sensitive skin over her pulse point. "I'd rather have you for breakfast instead, Hinata." He slid his hands up from her torso and cupped her heavy breasts, fondling, kneading and jiggling the heavy weight of them in his large palms. His thumbs stroked the hardened peaks of her nipples through the satin of her nightgown, the erotic rubbing elicited soft cries of passion from his lover.

Hinata let go of the spatula and circled her hands over Naruto's wrists, pushing his hands against her breasts more firmly to increase the pleasure she was feeling. She let her head rest against his chest, closed her eyes and hummed wantonly, rotating her rear against his groin, basking in the enticing friction they were creating. "As much as I would love that Naruto, you and I both know I have to leave soon."

"Let me call Granny Tsunade and see if I can make arrangements for you to stay longer." Naruto outstretched one of her arms and trailed light kisses along the length, nibbling and licking and appreciating her delightful shivers he was causing.

"It's… it's not just that," Hinata's eyes immediately opened when she felt her body folded over and she gripped the edge of the counter to balance herself. "It's… it's… _ohhh_ …" The thick, hard length of Naruto's dick slammed repeatedly against her backside as he gripped her hips, forcefully smashing against her ass. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and thrust back, meeting his hard pushes with her body movements. "I… I have to make sure my sister's pre—prepared for school… today… _ugh_ …"

"I know." Naruto righted Hinata, turned her around and crushed her body against his, reveling in the way her heavy, silk-clad breasts felt against his hard, bare chest. "I just wanted to feel your body against mines one more time." He reached around her and cupped her ass, squeezing the plump flesh mercilessly before capturing her lips with a provocative kiss.

Hinata separated her lips, welcoming Naruto's tongue invading her mouth and stroking along her tongue. She tasted slight traces of the marijuana he smoked a few hours ago along with his natural flavor. And both mixed together were intoxicating for the brunette, dizzying her. She tightly gripped the stands of his hair and pushed his face closer to hers, deepening their kiss.

Naruto parted his lips from hers and kissed along her shoulder and chuckled against her skin. "We should _really_ eat breakfast. Don't wanna waste any more time or I'll never let you leave."

"You're right." Turning around in his arms, Hinata turned the stove knobs in the off position and reached in the cabinet for two plates. Setting them on the counter and topping them with food, she told herself, _Naruto I want to stay right here with you_. _I don't want to leave_ , _either_. Instead she gripped a plate, spun around and handed him one while plastering a false smile. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

Hinata sat in the backseat of the taxi as she rode to The Dollhouse engulfed in his oversize white t-shirt and orange sweat pants because she didn't have proper clothes to wear to the gentleman's club. She reflected on the night she shared with Naruto Uzumaki and the jokes and conversations they had. She revealed so much to him, going against Tsunade's orders to keep the conversation brief and mainly focused on the client. No one has ever made her feel the way he did and it frightened her.

She could easily envision herself falling for the unpredictable, charismatic, playful blond but where would that leave her? She was certain to him she was just another doll randomly selected by a woman he frequently engaged in business with. Naruto was pure brightness, the light to her long-endured darkness. A salutary glow in the dark carven she called her life. Hinata knew what she had to do and the realization made her chest hurt for an unknown reason. No. She knew why her chest ached and the thought alarmed her—because feelings for Naruto Uzumaki began to manifest and the thought was asinine. They met for the first time and engaged in sex. Incredible sex, but sex nonetheless. Feelings were never supposed to surface in this line of work and yet, Hinata couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to be with Naruto all the time, not as a doll but as something more permanent.

Hinata reclined in the backseat and closed her eyes to keep the tears of sadness from spilling past her lids. Fate it seemed wanted to play with her emotions once again. The one thing she wants she'll never have. And that reminder caused old memories to surface, the visions replaying past events in her mind, memories she believed were long buried.

Bringing the collar of his t-shirt to her nose, Hinata breathed in Naruto's scent and allowed his natural smell to soothe her woes, at least for the time being.

* * *

"I see. I understand." Tsunade didn't ask for details when Hinata told her she could no longer work for her. Instead she counted the stacks of money on her desk and gave Hinata her share. "You receive 80% for the job and I collect 20%. Here's your share."

Hinata sat in Tsunade's office and told her former employer she wasn't fit for doing this type of work. Expecting for Tsunade to go into an angry tangent, the brunette was pleasantly surprised when the Madame seemed to commiserate with her feelings. Silently both women counted their portions of the money and Hinata allowed the warm tears to flow past her cheeks when she realized she earned more than enough money to keep a roof over her and Hanabi's head.

Hinata knew the decision to terminate her employment with Tsunade was for the best. This way, she could forever stay away from Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Um, I've never smoked before, but I wanted to write that scene because I thought it would be sexy. I'm not sure if it came out sexy though. And I'm actually quite surprised how many people were open-minded to the idea of Hinata selling herself to Naruto. It's nice to know I'm not the only demented one in the NaruHina fandom. (lol) Next chapter I'm going to reveal the mysteries that surround Miss Hyuga.

 **P.S.:** I've noticed a lot of fans really enjoyed the stripping scene. It was also one of my favorites! And I promised updates will occur weekly, but that's no longer the case. I'm attending school throughout the summer and fall semester starts August 17. And again, school comes first. So I can only update when I can.

 **P.P.S.:** I **really** wanted to write the lemon for this chapter and I couldn't. The words wouldn't flow organically because I had difficulty writing the scene in my head. And I don't like to force smut. But chapter 5 should have another smut scene for our fave couple. Hopefully I get it write. Pun intended.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hinata


	4. Hinata

Here I am with chapter 4 of _Differences_. In case you haven't figured it out, this chapter's Hinata-centric. Next chapter our fave couple will meet again. Promise!

 **Warnings:** It's angsty and dark. Promiscuity, verbal abuse, abortion and a hysterectomy is featured in this chapter. The plot moves forward from this point on. I don't want to drag this story out more than necessary.

I re-wrote Chapter 3 and it's exclusively featured on NHSM (naruhinasmutmonth. tumblr. com). You won't find it anywhere else.

* * *

 **Differences** – Chapter 4: Hinata

When Hinata entered her home, the last person she expected to find waiting for her sitting on the couch was her younger sister. Hinata turned on the living room light and pressed her palm to her chest to calm her racing heart. "You startled me, Hanabi. Wh-Why're you're up so early? It's only a little after 6AM. You don't have to get up for school until 7."

Hanabi Hyuga, 5 years Hinata's junior sat on their sofa in her school uniform with an ankle crossed over her knee. She tapped her foot repeatedly on the carpet and smirked at her older sister. Folding her arms behind her head and reclining comfortably against the back sofa cushion, she narrowed her white eyes at Hinata's attire. Hanabi raised a dark brown brow when she noticed Hinata wearing someone else's clothes. Deciding to play with her sister for a bit, Hanabi responded. "Well, I woke up around 3 to grab an early morning snack. And on my way to the kitchen I noticed you weren't here sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh? Is that right?" Looking away from her sister to hide her blush, Hinata stepped fully into the living room and sat her purse on the coffee table. Sitting next to Hanabi on the sofa, Hinata stretched her arms above her head and mimicked her sister's sitting position. Closing her eyes, she continued. "Even still, it's much too early for you to be up at this hour. You should get some more rest, Hanabi."

"Did _you_ get enough rest, Hinata?" Hanabi burst into a fit of giggles when one of Hinata's eyes opened and her blush darkened along her cheeks. "Because if I had to guess, I'd say you look well-rested. Or… maybe you're not. Tell me. Was he good? I mean, you are wearing his clothes and all. That shirt and those pants are clearly men's clothes. Even I can see that. And," she leaned next to her sister and sniffed Hinata's attire, "you even smell like a man.

"Your hair's tangled and matted. And," Hanabi's white eyes narrowed when she noticed the pearl earrings gleaming from Hinata's ears. "Wait! You didn't always have those earrings!" Inspecting them closer, she gasped and shouted, "Ohmigod! And they're real! Did the guy you fucked last night buy you those? And…" her eyes focused on the light bruises on her neck, "hickeys! Oh, wow!"

" _Hanabi_ …" Hinata drawled out, her soft tone laced with annoyance before closing her eyes again.

Chuckling lowly, Hanabi combed her fingers through her brown, chin-length bob and said, "Don't worry, sis. I won't pry. I was only teasing." A serious expression settled upon her face and she assured Hinata, "Look, I'm not going to judge you. Whoever this guy is, I'm just glad you found someone. Even if it was a one-night stand. You do the best to take care of the both of us and on top of that, school's stressing you out along with not having a job. So if you found someone to have a little fun with, enjoy yourself. You deserve it." Standing up, Hanabi stretched her limbs and looked over her shoulder at Hinata. "I'm gonna take a nap and then head out. Take care."

Hinata could only silently watch Hanabi enter her bedroom.

Early in the afternoon Hinata lay on the sofa, Hanabi long since left for school. She didn't shower because she didn't want to remove the faint traces of Naruto's scent from her skin. She was afraid she'd wash away the memories of the night they shared, even though she knew it was impossible. The short time they spent together was forever ingrained in her memory.

However the memories she wished she could wash away were also permanently embedded in her mind.

As much as Hinata tried, there were times events from her past replayed in her mind like the reruns of a wretched television series. Memories would sporadically emerge and there was nothing Hinata could do to stop them. This being one of those times. Her mind recapitulated the time when she was a sophomore in high school up until the moment she left home and never looked back.

* * *

 _7 years ago_ …

"You're worthless."

"How am I supposed to trust you to succeed me when you're a failure?"

"My attempts to improve your skills are futile. Your sister's a better candidate to be my successor."

For as long as she could remember since her mother's death, Hinata's heard those words from her father. And the more he recited them to her, the more she believed him. At the age 15 all Hinata wanted was her father's approval. And no matter what she did to try and earn his favor, he resented her. Her self-esteem and mental state suffered heavily for it.

Despite her current insolvent situation, Hinata actually comes from an extremely wealthy family. To the public citizens of the city, Hiashi Hyuga was a well-known and well-respected politician. However behind the scenes away from the inquisitive eyes of the public, Mister Hyuga was the top illegal arms dealer who sold heavy artillery on the black market. As the first-born Hyuga, Hiashi wanted Hinata to succeed him in his black market business and Hanabi to follow in his footsteps and have a career in politics. A year after his wife died, Hiashi trained his daughter in martial arts and weaponry.

Hiashi hoped the training would help Hinata cope with her mother's death and strengthen her resolve to deal with the malicious people on the black market. While Hinata showed promise to improve her self-defense skills in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, it was her reserved nature for harmony that kept her stagnant.

For years the reverberating ringing of loud gunshots and painful bruises aching her muscles after many hours of training and sparring jarred Hinata's nerves. She knew her father was preparing her to take over the family business in the future and being an adept killer naturally came with the territory. However Hinata's heart wasn't in it. A few things kept her from pleasing her father and reaching her full potential. One: Hiashi was correct in his belief that Hinata desired harmony and peace. She didn't possess the resolve to hurt another person, let alone kill them. Two: She didn't want to control the family business. She had other dreams, dreams and goals that didn't involve illegal activity. Dreams that are now deterred thanks to her father.

Hiashi completely eradicated all hope that Hinata would grow out of her "little phase" and inherit the business. Instead he began to train Hanabi who showed more natural talent in self-defense, weaponry and potential to take over the Hyuga artillery trade.

Knowing she'll never gain Hiashi's approval, Hinata sought out acceptance from other people—namely the opposite sex.

At the age of 15 Hinata lost her virginity to a random boy in school after class. They were alone in the classroom cleaning when he approached her and told her she was beautiful. Within moments Hinata's panties were at her ankles, her skirt above her hips and she was bent over on the teacher's desk allowing the boy to pump her from behind. Within the blink of an eye the moment was over. The two of them continued their random trysts for several months until Hinata saw him lip-locked with another girl from class. Although there were no words or promises of a relationship between the two of them, she assumed since she gave her virginity to him, they were an item. It was yet another disappointment in Hinata's life.

Never revealing herself to the newfound couple, in a heart-broken slump, Hinata rounded the corner and jogged to the nearest girls' bathroom to weep. Looking at her reflection in the foggy, dirty mirror, Hinata scowled at her swollen, red eyes, puffed, pink cheeks and dry, cracked lips. She looked a complete mess and she was disgusted with herself and her actions because she knew better than to allow a boy to use her and throw her away. She was worth more than that… wasn't she?

After returning home later that afternoon and listening to Hiashi berate her again about her worthlessness, Hinata received her answer. And that led her to continue down her path of promiscuity with random boys from her school. She desperately sought attention and affection from other guys to validate her existence.

Hinata made a name for herself amongst her classmates due to her lascivious reputation. "Hinata Whore" was the name her schoolmates gave her and no matter how many times they called her that, she never let it show that it bothered her. On the outside she was stoic and hard, unfeeling. On the inside she was a turbulent storm of emotions, a depressing mess of a young woman. Dealing with the mental and emotional abuse from her father led her into the arms of many for solace. And this dangerous, irresponsible behavior continued for 2 years—until she discovered she was 3 months pregnant at the age 17. And she didn't know who the father was.

Scared and alone Hinata consulted the only person she knew who'd do something about her predicament—her father.

And it still remains the biggest regret of her life.

One clammy afternoon after Hinata entered Hiashi's office and looked past him and out the large floor-to-ceiling windows out into the murky skies of the city. It was a humid summer day, yet the city's buildings were drenched after the rain. The weather emulated her feelings impeccably. Hot, sodden, gray. She wore a large sweatshirt despite the muggy weather, covering her telltale baby bump, a navy, pleated skirt, white knee-highs and black penny loafers. She couldn't wear her school uniform's shirt without literally showing everyone she's expecting a baby on the way.

"Hinata," Hiashi's stern voice interrupted the cloudy thoughts of her life. "How many times have I told you to always look someone in the eye when you address them? It is rude to speak to a person without giving them your undivided attention."

Focusing her large, lavender eyes on her father, she apologized. "My sincerest apologies, Father."

Hiashi reclined in his leather desk chair and folded his arms over his chest. His white eyes narrowed on his eldest child and he released a heavy sigh. Looking at her stern countenance he knew she was about to revel something weighty and dire. He had to mentally prepare himself for it. "What is it?"

There was no point in hesitating, avoiding the inevitable so Hinata flatly told her father the truth. "I'm 3 months pregnant. And-And I don't know what to do." There. The truth was revealed and even though she mentally prepared herself for the moment, her resolve shook when she spoke those words because it was her reality. This wasn't a nightmare that she'd eventually wake up from. This is what her life has become—a fucking mess.

Her eyes watered, tears filling them but not spilling. Her body trembled as a plethora of memories involving many trysts with various boys from her school raced through her mind. It could be anyone. She lost count a long time ago with how many she's slept with. Here she was, the daughter of a wealthy, famous and beloved politician and crime lord, carrying the unborn bastard child from a random boy from her school. If the press finds out about this, they'd have a field day dragging Hiashi's name in the mud. Hinata's promiscuity would very well ruin her father's reputation, future elections and everything he worked so hard to build over the years. Not to mention she, along with her child, would become targets from enemies he assimilated from the black market. She always knew she was a failure per her father's words, but at this moment standing in front of his desk in his office, she truly, deeply felt it. And the pain hurt like hell. It made her gut clench and bile rise in her throat. She swallowed hard and instinctively wrapped her arms around her gently swollen belly, as if to protect her unborn child from the inescapable wrath of her father.

Hiashi's poker face remained erect, impenetrable as a sturdy shield. The only thing that gave away his emotional state was a slight raise of his dark brown eyebrow. But his brow lifted and relaxed so quickly Hinata blinked several times, wondering if she imagined it.

If she could've predicated what would've happened next, what he was about to say she would've wished he'd gone on an angry tirade. She would've wished he'd became irate and threw things around his office, called her a whore, and tell her one more time that she was a worthless failure. And yet, what Hiashi was about to say to her was abhorrent, so vile those words still affected her to this day, like a poison slowly damaging her system, forever ruining her.

"Get rid of it."

Not sure if she heard him correctly, Hinata gulped and dared to speak again. "I'm-I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said," Hiashi's voice still remained eerily calm, even, unwavering. "Get rid of it. You heard me the first time, Hinata."

"Bu-B-But…" Hinata began to lose her cool. Many emotions wracked her body to the point she had to grip the back of one of the chairs in front of his desk to keep from keeling over. Terminate her pregnancy? That was never a thought that crossed her mind. While she understood why Hiashi wouldn't want to deal with the rigors of being a grandfather to an incompetent daughter, a tiny part of Hinata was elated she was pregnant. She could finally have someone to call her own; someone who'll love her unconditionally and she'll love them back just as much. She'd give her child the love she only experienced from her mother. However her father wanted her to kill her baby. She couldn't do that! Never!

"Look at you," Hiashi continued, ignoring his daughter's mental, emotional and physical state. "You're a mess. You're incapable of taking care of yourself. You've proven to be a weak successor to my empire, and now you're pregnant. If you can't hold your own, how can you expect to care for a child? I'll repeat myself one more time: get rid of it." Straightening his back, he began to casually shuffle the papers that littered his desk. "You may leave."

If she was looking for clemency from her father, at that moment it was futile. Hinata knew Hiashi wanted nothing to do with her or her unborn child. And so she righted herself and exited his office without another word.

A week later Hinata lay in her hospital bed recovering from surgery. The night after the confrontation with Hiashi, she had a black market abortion performed on her at an abandoned apartment building. Days after illegally terminating her pregnancy, she suffered from extreme abdominal pain and heavy, erratic, vaginal bleeding. After being rushed to the emergency room when her cousin Neji discovered her unconscious in her bed drenched in blood, she later found out the illegal abortion implemented on her caused an infection to fester in her uterus. A hysterectomy was performed to rid the infection; however the surgery left her infertile. And all that remained today were stretch marks, belly fat, and that damned jagged scar stretching her midsection.

Once Hinata was discharged (and after Hiashi had paid an undisclosed amount of money to keep Hinata's situation from the press), she confronted her father and told him she was leaving. Unsurprisingly Hiashi doesn't try to stop her. Hinata continued saying she's taking Hanabi with her to keep her sister from enduring the cruel fate of the Hyuga family. Surprisingly Hiashi agrees Hinata caring for Hanabi is for the best. And that was the day Hiashi's face still remained in the city's politics, as the kindhearted, fair politician and Neji took over the black market arms business.

Hinata had more than enough money saved from being the daughter of a multi-millionaire to move on her own. So she rented a one-bedroom apartment and gave the bedroom to Hanabi while she slept on the sofa. The rest of the money she kept in her savings account, wanting to give it to Hanabi for college. She completed high school, no longer indulging in the pleasures of the opposite sex. Because of the horror of enduring a botched abortion and having her uterus removed, Hinata vowed to remain celibate. And she kept her promise of celibacy for 5 years.

She barely passed her classes but still managed to earn her diploma. She found a job and enrolled in night school to study to become a nurse. She wanted to help people (especially girls) any way she could, making sure they wouldn't suffer the way she had.

For 5 years the Hyuga sisters lived in harmony until Hinata lost her job. And the loss of her job led her into the arms of Naruto Uzumaki…

* * *

Hinata's pearl eyes shot open and she instantly rose into a sitting position. Shaking her head to free her mind of her past, she looked at the digital clock on her end table and sighed in relief. 2:13PM. The rent office wasn't closed. She still had more than enough time to pay her back rent and purchase groceries because her kitchen was bleak.

"I've slept long enough. It's time to get up and complete my errands." She padded to the bathroom to wash last night's escapade from her body to prepare for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two weeks later Hinata visits Ino at the candy shop she owned. Together the women sat in Ino's office and Hinata snacked on a bag of cinnamon atomic fireballs she favored so much. Ino raises a quizzical blonde brow at her best friend and asks, "How can you eat those things and not get sick? _Ugh_! Those things are _gross_!"

"They're delicious!" Hinata grinned at the blonde.

Rolling her blue eyes, Ino muttered, "Whatever." Leaning on her desk, she looked Hinata straight in the eyes and said, "So Madame Tsunade told me you're not working for her anymore. Tell me what happened."

Opening her purse that rested in the empty chair across from Ino's desk, Hinata placed the rest of her candy in it and zipped her purse again. Swallowing the cinnamon confection, she cleared her throat and gave her best friend vague details about the night she shared with Naruto.

"And… And he opened up to me. He told me a few personal things about himself and… and…" Nibbling her bottom lip, Hinata's eyes shifted from Ino's curious face to the laptop on her desk. She purposefully averted Ino's gaze so she would have the courage to continue. "He told me he wants to get to know me better. And… And that he wants kids… lots of them."

Hinata dared to look at her best friend again and Ino's face softened in understanding. Ino was the only person Hinata ever told about her salacious, despicable past, so she knew the subject of children was a sensitive topic for the brunette. "Even though we only shared one night… I think he likes me. He _really_ likes me. And… And I really like him, too. But I can't give Naruto what he wants. He'll dispose of me if he finds out I'm damaged goods. That I can't bear children. And Ino… I…" Hinata's voice shook and her shoulders quaked when she tried to unsuccessfully control her sobs.

"Oh, Hinata." Ino quickly rose from her desk to sit in Hinata's lap. She cradled the back of the brunette's head and rested it comfortably on her shoulder. Rocking her best friend back and forth, Ino told her, "I support your decision, Hinata. You did what you felt was best for the both of you. And you're strong. You'll get through this. I know you'll pull through."

Circling her arms around Ino's midsection, Hinata sniffled and said, "It doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't feel this way because I barely know him."

"You can't help how you feel," the entrepreneur assured her. "But you do have the power to control your situation. And you're doing that. Again, you're going to get past this."

Together both women silently took comfort in each other's arms, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks later Naruto jovially entered Tsunade's office at The Dollhouse, gleefully whistling a tune he made up. Greeting the Madame cheerfully, the blond plopped himself in one of her chairs in front of her desk and began to speak. "Sorry I was gone for a while. I had a month-long conference out of town to discuss opening another restaurant."

"Oh, really?" Tsunade gently smiled at her favorite customer and asked, "How did it go?"

"It went great, y'know?" Naruto's eyes brightened and he pumped his fists. "I'm excited another Ichiraku Ramen restaurant will open in the future! And tonight I wanna celebrate my success with my favorite doll!"

Lifting a playful brow at Naruto, Tsunade knew who he was referring to. It amused her nonetheless to see his reaction when she had to tell him his favorite doll no longer worked for her. "You have a favorite doll, you say? And who might that be?"

"I sure do, Grandma! And it's Cinnamon, of course!" Leaning forward in his seat, the restauranteur gleefully smiled at the Madame and excitedly rubbed his palms together, already imagining the wonderful time they'll spend together at his penthouse. "I have so much planned for the two of us tonight." His smile stretched wider and he asked, "So, how soon can you have her at my place?"

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade released a gloomy sigh. She suddenly felt guilty about teasing him with the knowledge of Hinata no longer working for her. She could see Naruto had taken a liking to Hinata and that's a rarity considering he treated all of her other dolls the same. How was she going to break the news to him?

"I'm afraid Cinnamon is no longer employed here." Tsunade stated the truth forward and simply.

Naruto's face immediately scrunched into a frown. A scowl curled his lips and his hands gripped the arms of the chair before saying, "What do you mean?"

"It seems after spending the night with you, she terminated her employment."

" **WHAT**?" the blond bellowed as he quickly stood from his chair and slammed his hands on her desk. "I demand that you find her _now_!" he roared at the Madame.

A deep frown crinkled her exquisite face and her voice dripped with venom as she said, "You will not come into my office, raise your voice at me and disrespect me. Do you understand?" Not giving Naruto a chance to respond, Tsunade called out to her subordinates Tenten and Ino. "Mistress? Beautiful? Deal with him immediately!"

Within a flash Tenten and Ino pulled out their guns and approached him, pushing the cool metal of the barrels at each side of Naruto's head. The bullets clicked into the chambers and Naruto didn't even break into a nervous sweat from the sounds.

"You see these lovely ladies are ready to kill you at my command. Remember your place, boy. Or your brains will be splattered all over this room."

"Heh." Speedily reaching inside his dark blazer, Naruto retrieved 2 gold-plated handguns and thrust them under Tenten and Ino's chins. Looking down at Tsunade who remained seated at her desk, he gave the Madame a malevolent grin before saying, "It'll be a 3-way bloodbath in this room, Granny. We'll all die today. Do you _really_ wanna lose your best dolls?" The bullets of his handguns clicked in the chambers, proving to Tsunade he was serious about taking Tenten and Ino out.

"Beautiful? Mistress?" Tsunade called out to her dolls again. "Stand down."

Lowering their weapons, Ino and Tenten stood at either side of Tsunade again, their eyes hardened at the ostentatious blond who also pocketed his weapons in his holster again.

Sitting down again, Naruto pulls out a stack of bills and tosses it on Tsunade's desk. "There's the usual advance. Find Cinnamon."

Unimpressed with the amount he gave her, Tsunade calmly slides the stack back to Naruto. "What do I have to do to get it into that thick skull of yours? Cinnamon doesn't work here anymore."

Reaching in his pocket again, Naruto tosses another stack on money on the desk. "That's double the advance. I want information on Cinnamon's whereabouts."

Still upset about the confrontation that transpired moments ago, Tsunade knew she could get more money from her beloved customer. Naruto owed her after causing a ruckus in her office. And she was going to milk him for what she could.

Purposefully prolonging the conversation, Tsunade wonders, "Why are you so fixated on Cinnamon? We have plenty of other dolls for you to choose from. For all the years The Dollhouse serviced you, you've never had a preferred doll before. Why's Cinnamon so special?"

Naruto doesn't fall for the obvious ruse. Determined to leave her office and get his celebratory night started, he tells her, "I'll pay you triple the amount if you can get Cinnamon in my bed tonight. That's all." He stands and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from his clothes before leaving without another word.

After his departure, Tsunade turns to Tenten. "Mistress? I need you to leave. It's imperative I speak to Beautiful alone."

"Yes, Madame Tsunade." Tenten respectfully bows to her superior and exits her office.

Once she was gone and the office door shut, Tsunade faces Ino and says, "I demand you tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ you know about Hinata."

* * *

Tenten entered a nearby bathroom and after making sure she was alone, she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the familiar number by heart, she speaks into the receiver once she recognizes the acquainted voice. "It's about Naruto Uzumaki. He's taken quite an interest in Hinata. His admiration could prove troublesome for you."

* * *

Chapter 3: Cinnamon Roll | Chapter 5: Dad


	5. Camaraderie

Hinata's backstory in the last chapter upset quite a few people. It wasn't my intention to offend anyone, but in case you haven't figured it out, Hinata's not perfect and pristine. And this isn't the stereotypical "dorky, innocent fluffy" NaruHina fic. If you're looking for "dorky, innocent fluff", I'm afraid you've stumbled upon the wrong story. I've written quite a few "dorky and innocent" NH fics if you're interested in reading them.

This story is about two fucked up individuals finding love in fucked up circumstances.

" _I almost took the wrong path so many times."_ – **Hinata Hyuga**.

I'm going to play on that as I write Hinata's character, except Hinata's **going** to take the wrong path. So you won't find Mary Sue-nata here. Hinata's a broken woman, and it's going to be prevalent in future chapters. Again for those of you who don't know, this is a **Crime** / **Drama** fic. That means there's going to be crime and drama. If you're looking for The Sunshine Couple and The Sunshine Family, go somewhere else **now**! This is your **final** warning! I won't reiterate this again.

 **Warnings:** Hiashi and Hianta reunite. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the previous one. I wasn't planning on writing chapter 5 this way. But I guess Chapter 4 calls for it.

* * *

 **Differences** – Chapter 5: Camaraderie

"You confirm everything? Okay, understood. Email me the information as soon as you can."

Disconnecting the call, Neji Hyuga strolled along the opulent corridors and polished, wooden floors of the Hyuga Manor towards the home office of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuga. He pocketed his cell phone and stood outside the wooden double doors of Hiashi's office and contemplated whether he should tell his uncle about the news he received.

His girlfriend Tenten just called him to inform him about Naruto's infatuation with Hinata. And while Neji hasn't seen nor spoken to his cousin in over 5 years, Neji knew Hiashi still keeps surveillance on his eldest daughter to make sure she's doing alright.

While Hiashi doesn't speak about Hinata, Neji discerned Hiashi regretted his decisions and actions from 5 years ago. However Hiashi's pride wouldn't allow him to contact his daughter and admit so. So to placate his inner woes, Hiashi continued to watch Hinata from a distance.

Hiashi discovered Hinata lost her job and wasn't able to financially care for herself and her younger sister, nor pay for school. So he paid her rent for the rest of the year and tuition for the duration of her school year. Neji suspected Hinata wasn't aware of Hiashi's actions because if she knew, she never would've sought out Madame Tsunade.

The simple thought of Hinata whoring herself out for money made Neji's stomach lurch in disgust. Many times Neji suggested for Hiashi to personally seek out Hinata and try to rekindle their broken relationship. And every time Hiashi would decline without an explanation.

However this time as he approached the double doors of his uncle's office, it wasn't to convince Hiashi to make amends with Hinata. Neji worried the boisterous drug dealer Naruto Uzumaki's fixation with his cousin might cause problems for his underground arms business. They've dealt business many times in the past and Neji knew Naruto wasn't the inconspicuous type. Naruto was loud, brash and forward and beforehand it didn't bother Neji. But now Naruto dealing with Hinata could prove troublesome for the Hyugas.

For many years even before Neji's birth, the Hyuga family quietly controlled the black market arms business. And Neji knew it was the Hyugas discreet nature that allowed their business to prosper for so long. However someone like Naruto personally involving himself with a Hyuga could cause their entire empire to be publicly exposed and crumble.

While Hiashi retired from politics and Neji inherited the arms business, at times Neji still kept Hiashi informed about their black market trade. So Neji contemplated whether he should inform his uncle about Naruto's newfound interest in Hinata. He raised his fist to the door to knock, but decided against it.

Turning away from the double doors and smoothing lint from his 3-piece designer suit, Neji walked away from Hiashi's office. "No. Uncle trusts me to take care of things. I'll handle Naruto myself."

* * *

Saturday morning Hanabi stood in the threshold of the bathroom's doorway and silently watched Hinata stand in front of the sink's mirror. Hanabi's white eyes softened, a wave of melancholy washed over her as she looked at Hinata wearing white, cotton briefs and a white tank. She folded the tank over her breasts, exposing her stretch marks and scar.

Gingerly Hinata rubbed her belly, a sporadic, habitual ritual she performed every now and then. It was usually after the buried memories of her past tended to surface. Hanabi's heart broke each time she would see Hinata massage her stomach because she knew how much Hinata wanted to keep her child. And the memories wouldn't fade, just like the stretched and marred skin of her belly. Her lavender eyes met Hanabi's reflection in the mirror and she asked, "Do you ever think about that time, Hanabi?"

Even though Hanabi was only 12 when the unspeakable event happened, she remembered the incident like it was yesterday. Although this was the first time Hinata actually spoke to her during her belly-rubbing ritual, asking her opinion. The young brunette thought it was wise to evade the question. Instead she dared to bring up another topic. "He still asks about you, you know. He wonders how you're doing and if you're okay."

Hanabi didn't say his name, she didn't need to. In the 5 years they've lived together, this is the first time she's mentioned their father. Call it intuition; Hinata just _knew_ Hanabi was referring to Hiashi.

Smoothing her tank over her stomach again, Hinata still faced the mirror and lifted a jet-black brow. "Still?" she parroted.

Not saying anything, Hanabi simply nodded.

"You've been communicating with him all this time?"

Hanabi noticed Hinata's voice held no malice or vitriol. She was surprised Hinata's soft voice was filled with curiosity concerning their father. Did she finally forgive him? Her eyes widened in surprise briefly before settling to their normal size again. Stepping inside the bathroom to stand next to her sister, Hanabi answered, "Yes. He… He wants to talk to you."

Hinata turned on the faucet to wash her face with cold water. Hanabi reached for a nearby towel so Hinata could dry herself. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hinata graciously accepted the linen. Patting her face dry, the older brunette studied her reflection, pleased that the worry lines and bags under her eyes from the stresses from over a month ago dissipated. Her skin was clear and smooth and eyes softly colored like freshwater pearls. And she appeared well-rested and relaxed. Despite the reoccurring memories from yesteryears that plagued her mind, she looked healthy. And oddly, she felt healthy, too.

She turned to leave the bathroom and Hanabi followed her sister out, turning off the light and closing the door. Together they entered the living room and Hanabi gawked at the stacks of money neatly piled on the coffee table. She faced her sister wide-eyed and questioning, "What's this?"

"It's from work." Hinata replied simply, leaving no room for further discussion. She stood in front of the coffee table and looked down at the stacks, fleetingly reminiscing on that night with Naruto Uzumaki.

She only approached Tsunade about the job because she needed money to pay her back rent. Although she could've tapped into her saving's fund, that money was strictly for Hanabi to attend college. So Hinata broke her celibacy vow and sold herself to Naruto. That night a month ago she'd never regret and his bright smile and boyishly handsome face filled her mind often. Thinking about his lame jokes and the uniqueness that was purely _Naruto_ made her lips curl in a gentle smile. She briefly wondered what he was doing right now, and if he oftentimes think of her, too.

That following afternoon when Hinata entered the rent office to pay her back rent, her landlord informed her everything was taken care of. Her rent was paid for the rest of the year. Confused and figuring something was awry, Hinata tried to pry her landlord for more information, but the stubborn old man insisted everything was fine.

So Hinata left the rent office wondering who could've paid her rent. Her first thought was Naruto, but that was unlikely. He didn't know where she lived, and she knew Tsunade wouldn't reveal that kind of information. And even if he did know about her living situation, why would he volunteer to pay her rent for the rest of the year and not tell her? No. Naruto's the type of man who'll do something and want people to know about it.

Crossing Naruto from her mental list of people who saved her and her sister from homelessness, Hinata drove herself to school to use the money to pay for tuition for next semester. Imagine her surprise when she found out not only was her semester's tuition paid in full, but her tuition was also paid for the rest of the year.

Returning home, Hinata mulled over and over again about the mystery person performing good deeds for her. Thinking about the words Hiashi repeated to her throughout her childhood training to never trust anyone, Hinata wondered if this mystery person was expecting some form of recompense for their actions. What did they want in exchange for their kindness?

However weeks passed by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. So Hinata put the deeds out of her mind. Whoever this mystery person was playing Good Samaritan was clearly biding their time before showing themselves. In the time since her night with Naruto, Hinata found a job at a local YMCA, working as a counselor for young kids Monday thru Friday afternoons.

This morning she counted and recounted the money, only spending a little bit to pay bills and provide food. Although the deeds performed no longer worried her, what Hanabi said reverberated in her mind. And it was in that moment as Hinata looked down at the piles of money, she knew the person who took care of her financially was her father. She didn't need confirmation; in her heart she knew, she _felt_ it.

"How were you able to save this much money from the YMCA?" Hanabi hysterically cried as she flared her arms and looked from her sister to the money and back again. "And so fast! You've been there almost a month! What did you do? Rob the place?"

Ignoring her sister, Hinata lifted her head and straightened her spine. Her lavender gaze shifted to Hanabi carrying on and she told her, "You know what, Hanabi? It's been 5 years. I do think it's about time Father and I have a talk." She bent towards the coffee table and began picking up the money.

Ceasing her tirade, Hanabi tilted her head, making the coffee strands of her chin-length bob sway gently. She asked, "Are you going to visit him today?"

Cradling the bills in her arms, Hinata nodded. "Yes. I'll visit him today."

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk in his home office looking over the documents from one of the manila folders Udon and Moegi sent him. The duo of investigators sat across from him, ready to answer any questions their boss asked.

Shifting through the papers while scrunching his face as he read, the restauranteur looked at the pair and asked, "Are these legitimate?" Of course Naruto knew everything he read was factual, neither Udon nor Moegi would deceive him. But he felt it would be wise to confirm their authenticity.

While he paid Tsunade double the advance to find out any information about Hinata, Tsunade only told him the basics about the brunette he's currently smitten with. He offered her triple the amount to have Hinata in his bed, but Tsunade didn't adhere to the deal. Apparently (according to her) Hinata couldn't be located. Naruto knew the Madame was bullshitting him, and that was why he decided to have his people investigate for information concerning Hinata.

If he was thinking clearly and logically instead of emotionally, Naruto would've sent Mogei and Udon to gather data about Hinata from the start. But he acted irrationally in Tsunade's office the moment she told him Hinata no longer worked for The Dollhouse. And it cost him twice the advance for Tsunade to tell him Hinata's last name, where she attended school, that Hinata began working for her because she lost her job and that Hinata and her father had a falling out. Tsunade refused to elaborate on why they fell out, stating she didn't know. Another bullshit lie, Naruto suspected. The money he paid the Madame didn't matter to him. He's longed since made it up through his restaurants and his illegal drug trade business. However what did matter was the data he was currently reading on Hinata Hyuga. And what he read made his blue eyes sharpen and narrow in anger. How could someone so sweet and considerate have experienced such hell in her life?

"Yes, boss," Udon spoke calmly. "All of the information is accurate," he confirmed as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

Through Udon and Mogei's information-gathering expertise, Naruto found out Hinata Hyuga is the first-born daughter of the city's beloved—now retired—politician, Hiashi Hyuga. He mentally slapped his forehead, upset he didn't realize he was dealing with a Hyuga before. He should've known by her unique eyes; eyes exclusive only to members of the famed Hyuga family.

Naruto also knew the Hyuga's were one of the underground's most powerful and deadly organized crime families in the city. The Hyugas run the largest illegal gun trade in the city, selling firearms to high-end clientele and Naruto was one of the Hyuga's most loyal customers. While seeing Hiashi's face in the media many times throughout the years, Naruto never personally met the man or dealt business with him. Naruto always exchanged goods with Hiashi's nephew Neji.

And perhaps because of a weird twist of fate, Naruto was lucky he dealt business with Neji. According to the intel his investigators provided him, at a young age Hinata was groomed to inherit the Hyuga's firearms empire. However due to circumstances disapproved by her father, the brunette was deemed a failure by Hiashi. So Hanabi was supposed to succeed the arms business, and before she could fully complete her training, Hinata moved her and her sister out of the home.

It could be dangerous getting involved with Hinata, Naruto was firmly aware of this. And yet, the soft-spoken, alluring brunette wouldn't escape his mind. Hinata invaded every space of his being, so much so Naruto only sought after her company and affection. He wouldn't bed another woman, he didn't want anyone else. And he knew his fledgling infatuation didn't make any sense, but he believed the two of them connected that night. And he's not only referring to their physical intimacy, either.

Obviously there was a mutual attraction between the two of them; however it was more than that. They joked, laughed and she even cooked him breakfast before her departure. It was in that moment watching Hinata prepare his meal that Naruto truly, deeply wanted to get to know her. While he told her that after they had sex because she did intrigue him, looking at her cooking food for him just to make sure he was fed sealed the deal.

Hinata doing something as simple as that for him showed a level of compassion she possessed. She cared enough to ensure he was fed before returning to Madame Tsunade. She wanted to make sure he was content. And he believed the connection he felt towards her was mutual. Then if that were the case, why'd she quit her services as an escort?

His mind returning to the present, Naruto kept shifting through the papers, coming across Hinata's past hospital records. His hands shook in anger as he looked over the hospital records and ultrasound photos Moegi retrieved. She was 3 months pregnant at 17 and received an illegal abortion. The botched abortion caused an infection to grow and spread in her uterus, forcing doctors to give her a hysterectomy, making her barren. A wave of guilt spread over him, making his stomach sink to his knees. A hefty sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, recalling their conversation from that night.

 _You got any kids_?

 _Hinata shook her head_ ' _no_ '.

 _I want lots of kids_. _I grew up an orphan before I was adopted by my father Iruka when I was 12_. _I never met my parents_. _Heard they died shortly after I was born_. _And I don't have siblings_ , _so I want a_ big _family with lots of kids_ , _so they won't ever know the pain of growing up lonely_.

" **Fuck**!" Naruto bellowed out, slamming his hand on the desk in fury. He was ashamed at what he said that night before learning the truth about Hinata. _No wonder she was so_ … _evasive during our conversation_ , the restauranteur mulled. _If only I knew the truth_. _I wouldn't have_ … _Oh_ , _man_. _Hinata must've felt like_ shit _because of me_! _Dammit_!

Moegi and Udon continued to silently sit from across Naruto, watching with curious intent as his face scrunched repeatedly, various emotions washing over him.

Connecting the dots, Naruto immediately figured out why Hinata stopped working for Tsunade. It was because of him. He passionately mentioned how badly he wants children, a large family in fact. And he cringed in remorse when he realized he continuously grilled her about why she didn't want children.

 _Do you want kids_?

 _I_ - _I haven't thought about it_.

 _Why haven't you_?

 _I_ - _I take care of my younger sister_ , _Hanabi_. _I haven't thought about wanting to build a family because she occupies so much of my time_. _I_ … _I want to make sure she's graduated high school and in college and I earn my degree before seriously thinking about building a family_.

 _I guess I can buy that_. _That makes sense_.

"She left because of… **fuck**!" Naruto angrily parroted again.

He briefly wondered if Hinata's pregnancy was the reason she and her father parted ways. Or if Hinata secretly got the illegal abortion when she discovered she was pregnant in attempt to hide the pregnancy from her father. And when she was hospitalized and Hiashi found out about her pregnancy and abortion, he perhaps kicked her out? Naruto cut his eyes as he continued to read, crumpling the paper in his fists with a scowl stretching his lips. _That damned bastard_! No matter how many times Naruto shuffled the documents in his hands, Moegi nor Udon couldn't find any information as to why Hinata and Hiashi had a falling out.

Naruto hastily balled the hospital records and ultrasound pictures, throwing the ball across the room where it bounced off the wall and landed unceremoniously on the floor.

Witnessing how distressed her employer was, Mogei tried to soothe him. "Naruto? Please remain calm. I know the information you're reading is troubling, but you have to think clearly and maintain a level-head to sagaciously handle this situation."

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto allowed his racing heart to slowly return it its normal pace. Moegi was right. Acting out senselessly wouldn't solve anything. It'll only kindle more trouble, like the episode that transpired in Tsunade's office. He leaned back in his orange leather, swivel chair and rested for a few moments before speaking. "Thanks Moegi. I needed the pep talk."

She merely nodded in response.

Straightening his spine again, Naruto picked up the manila folder Udon gave him and opened it. Inside were Hinata's high school and college transcripts, along with a copy of her rental lease. But it wasn't her grades that caught his eye. Several copies of receipts of recent transactions caused a blond brow to lift quizzically.

He discovered Hinata's tuition was paid in full for the rest of the school year along with her rent. Naruto put two-and-two together and hypothesized Hiashi was behind the acts of good deeds. Was this Hiashi's way of trying to make amends with his daughter?

Given the former politician's role of Good Samaritan as of late, that could also mean Hiashi's keeping surveillance on Hinata's activity. So Naruto had to assume Hiashi knew about Hinata briefly working for Tsunade and spending the night with him.

Naruto's senses were now on high-alert. With Hiashi watching Hinata's every move, the blond knew her father could come for him at any time. He contemplated what actions he would take against Hiashi if the need to defend himself surfaced. However the matter wasn't urgent. First and foremost Naruto had to devise a plan to reunite with Hinata again.

"You two can leave now," Naruto told Udon and Moegi. "I need some time to think."

"Yes, sir," they simultaneously replied, standing from their chairs and exiting the office.

Naruto swiveled his chair to look out of the windows overlooking the city. Moistening his parched lips, he said, "I'm gonna see Hinata again. No matter what. But I know I'll have to be careful now that I know Hiashi's watching. But even he can't keep me from Hinata."

* * *

Later that afternoon Hinata stood in front of Hiashi's desk in his home office. It reminded her of that time 5 years ago when she stood at his desk while in City Hall to tell him about her pregnancy. This time however, unlike last time, she wasn't nervous. She wasn't scared at what her father was going to do or say. She wasn't worried Hiashi would look down on her and call her a failure like so many times throughout her childhood and teen-hood. Nope. An odd wave of serenity engulfed her standing inside her old home.

While most of her memories in the Hyuga Manor were unpleasant, she reminisced the times she shared with her mother knitting, or playing hide-and-seek with Hanabi around the mansion. Martial arts and weapons training with her cousin Neji was always strenuous and tedious, but he was a more lenient and patient teacher than her father.

Before Hinata could speak, Hiashi's butler Ko burst inside the double doors. Both Hyugas faced him.

"Lord Hiashi!" He gasped, out of breath and clutching his chest. "I-I tried to stop her, but Lady Hinata persisted. I wanted to alert you of her presence and—"

"Leave us!" Hiashi ordered with a wave of his hand.

Koh respectfully bowed and silently exited the office, gently closing the door behind him.

Facing her father again, Hinata held back a gasp of shock when she digested his appearance. In just 5 short years, Hiashi aged dramatically. His once smooth face was lined with unsightly wrinkles. His cheeks used to be even and firm, now sagged due to stress. His white eyes were dull and his lush brown hair was peppered with gray stands, making him appear older than he looked. _What he has gone through these last 5 years to make him look like this_? Hinata wondered.

"Please sit down, Hinata." Hiashi instructed his daughter.

Shaking her head, Hinata softly told him, "I won't be long, Father. So I'll rather stand."

Giving her a simple nod, he replied, "I understand." Sitting upright in his chair, Hiashi folded his arms across his desk, giving Hinata his full attention. "It's been 5 years, Hinata. What brings you here?"

"Why did you do it?" Hinata got right to the point, not wanting to prolong the conversation about Hiashi's recent good deeds.

For the first time in his life, Hiashi was nervous. He's given a plethora of speeches at conventions to elect him in office and he's faced many enemies on the black market who wanted to end his life. But with his eldest daughter standing before him looking down at him with her eyes softened and inquisitive, it made his gut twist in apprehension.

Hiashi wished she was irate with him; it would make this situation easier. Hinata's anger he could handle, that he knew. But her quiet curiosity? Perhaps forgiveness? He was stupefied. He was at a loss of what to do.

Swallowing thickly, Hiashi slowly stood and stretched his aching muscles. He walked around his desk to the front, leaning against it and looking his daughter in the eye. "Hinata…" he mildly called out to her. "I'm no good at this; this has weighed heavily on my heart for 5 years now. Nevertheless I won't prolong this. I'll get right down to the point."

Hinata blinked and nodded, remaining quiet.

"I… My actions 5 years ago were deplorable. They were despicable, there's no getting around that." His tired, white eyes perused Hinata's face for any sign of emotion, but her soft features remained stoic.

"I treated you as nothing more than a nuisance instead of my daughter. I didn't understand it then but I'm fully cognizant now. What you wanted, what you were seeking was affection and I denied you that. You were seeking clarity and guidance. You wanted me to be a goddamn father, and what I gave you in return was a black-hearted politician.

"Not only am I responsible for you terminating your pregnancy, for killing the life of my unborn grandchild, but I'm the reason why you're barren. I demolished my own daughter's life because I had an image to maintain for my own."

When Hiashi mentioned the word 'barren', Hinata's hands immediately cradled her belly, like so many years ago. Still her face remained void of emotion, but her ears perked, listening intently to everything he was saying.

"You're so much like your mother in every way," he continued. "Your face, your hair, even your mannerisms emulate my late wife's. Every time I looked at you I saw her. And when she died you were devastated. I wanted to erase every memory of her and her likeness that resides in you. So I put you under strenuous training in hopes you'll inherit my underground empire, taking away your childhood in the process. I berated and chided you at every moment, believing it'll make you tougher and less placid. No matter how many attempts I made, none of them worked. I couldn't rid the likeness of my late wife from within you."

Hinata's fingers clutched her shirt, the force of her grip turning her knuckles white. Her temperature rose dramatically and beads of perspiration dotted her forehead, dampening her bang. It felt like her heart was drumming against her ribcage, painfully hurting her chest. Her chest rose with each heavy breath she took, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in her father's large, wide office.

 _Wha_ - _What is he saying_? _What is this I'm hearing_? Hinata's thoughts were a whirlwind of panic as she tried to make sense of everything Hiashi was telling her. _This is the first time he's mentioned Mother since her death_! _And_ - _And he's never told me I remind him of her_! _I_ - _I don't know what to say_! _I don't know how to feel_! _What do I do_?

"I don't want you to forgive me. I don't deserve recompense or clemency."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened, looking at her father like a man she's meeting for the first time. His face, even though it aged dramatically in half a decade, was familiar. But his words, everything he was saying was so unlike him. The Hiashi she stood in front of now confused her greatly. Even still, she couldn't will herself to speak.

"I permanently took something from you, something precious you'll never get back because of my selfish actions. I ruined your life. I don't deserve mercy." Ignoring the apprehension he felt, Hiashi reached forward and took Hinata's small, gentle hands in his large, calloused ones. He circled his fingers around her palms, giving them a firm squeeze.

"But there's something I want you to know, Hinata."

Blinking away her unshed tears, Hinata nibbled her lower lip and nodded once, ready to completely hear her father out.

Hiashi allowed his warm tears to freely flow from his white eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and gripped his daughter's hands. His heartrate accelerated and his throat felt dry. But he strengthened his resolve to admit his true feelings to Hinata.

"I'm proud of you Hinata. Despite what I've put you through, despite what you've endured in your young life, you've made the best out of an atrocious situation for both you and Hanabi. For that alone, you're a much better person than I am. Than I ever will be. And… And I love you. I never want you to forget that."

"F-Father…?" The tears she was desperately trying to hold back began to spill from her eyes. She snatched her hands from his grip and circled her arms around his waist, holding him close. She sniffled into his button down shirt, the silk fabric absorbing her warm tears as she allowed herself to cry. To cry for the loss of her mother, the loss of her child, the loss of her ability to conceive children, and for the loss of her torn relationship with Hiashi.

In both her mind and her heart she could never truly forgive him. Although the scars have healed, every day, every time she looks at her reflection naked in the mirror, she's reminded of that time. Each time she cradles the pudge in her belly, she's reminded of that time. But maybe perhaps today, they could slowly kindle their trust. After more than 22 years of living, Hiashi finally told her he's proud of her and he loves her. And for Hinata, it was a perfect foundation to build their relationship.

* * *

Another month passed by and Naruto all but given up reuniting with Hinata. They shared an amazing night two months ago and he hasn't seen her since. While he had her home, work and school address thanks to the intel Moegi and Udon gathered, Naruto couldn't make any brash decisions to see Hinata. He knew Hiashi was still keeping tabs on Hinata's activity and remaining inconspicuous was crucial. He didn't want to make any sudden moves and draw attention to himself from the Hyugas.

"Dammit!" Naruto growled as he angrily slammed his palm on the steering wheel. He was returning from delivering gifts and donating money to the local orphanage. The same orphanage he grew up in. When he had the free time Naruto made sure to visit the children's home to hand out presents and speak to the kids. While he didn't have the best memories growing up in the orphanage (newly rebuilt thanks to his donations), he owed the place so much. After all if it weren't for the institution, he never would've met Iruka, and Iruka wouldn't have adopted him. He would've spent the first 18 years of his life there.

However there was an ache of remorse that weighed him, given his secret profession as a dealer. Deep inside Naruto knew he was deceiving the hopeful children in the orphanage. But he swallowed his guilt through providing cash offerings and interacting with the children, telling them their lives will get better if they work hard, inherit the power to believe in themselves and never give up. For the time he lived there, no one ever told him those things. It was an ideology he adopted himself, and it's helped him get to where he is.

Speaking of never giving up, there was a woman out there he wanted, a woman he couldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. A woman who only after one night, left a lasting impression on him.

As he drove towards his home during the sweltering summer afternoon, Naruto's blue eyes looked out the window and he noticed a familiar curtain of jet-black hair in a ponytail. A woman stood in the parking lot of the Yamanaka's Sweets, the famous candy shop in the city, in front of her car. The hood was lifted and her hips were planted on her hips. Her pink cheeks were puffed in anger and she tapped her sneaker-clad foot, clearly irate about her car breaking down.

Naruto didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe the woman standing a few feet away from him was Hinata, the woman who haunted his existence for two months. His mind had to be playing tricks on him, right?

His eyes roamed over her face and the telltale pearl eyes unique to the Hyuga family was all the confirmation he needed. "Hinata!" He cried out.

Swerving his car in the middle of traffic, not caring about the other passing cars and ignoring the cacophony of honking horns, Naruto swiftly drove in the parking lot of Yamanaka's Sweets. He abruptly parked his car next to Hinata's and hastily unbuckled his seatbelt.

Rolling down his window, Naruto faced her and called out, "Hinata!"

* * *

Their reunion couldn't have happened in a more clichéd, stereotypical way. It was something straight out of a romance novel or one of those cheesy romantic comedy movies.

It wasn't like Hinata was waiting for her knight in shining armor to arrive to save her. She stopped by Yamanaka's Sweets to get a few bags of those addictive atomic cinnamon fireballs. She was desperately craving them this Sunday afternoon. While alone in her apartment and bored from watching Netflix, Hinata decided to drive to the candy shop to pick up bags of her favorite candy. And when she tried to start her car, she was horrified to discover the pile of junk overheated.

"Crap!"

Hinata popped the hood and shoved her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot impatiently and scowled at her smoking car. "I should've listened to Hanabi when she told me to visit Father today." Hanabi decided to spend the day at the Hyuga Manor while Hinata opted out. Her relationship with Hiashi became better each time they spent together. For the past few weekends, Hinata and Hiashi worked diligently on rebuilding what was tragically lost. And during the 5 years she kept away from him, the times they spent together recently made Hinata realize how desperately she needed her father in her life.

"Hinata!"

Her head lifted when she heard the familiar, raspy voice and she looked behind her and into the piercing eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" The brunette blinked many times, making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She watched as he exited his car and stood in front of her.

Tilting her head to look up at him, Hinata's heart beat fast in her chest and her nostrils flared as she inhaled the familiar, woodsy cologne he favored. Old memories of their rendezvous came rushing back so fast, she swayed in her spot, losing her balance.

Naruto reached forward and gripped her bare upper arms, squeezing the soft muscles to keep her in place. "Wow, Hinata!" He chuckled merrily. "I never thought I'd see you again! God! I can't stop fucking thinking about you, y'know?"

"I… I…" Hinata was at a loss for words. While it was true every now and then she thought about Naruto as well, she'd simply assume they'd never meet again. So she focused all of her time on schoolwork, her job, Hanabi and her father. But what is she supposed to do with Naruto standing right in front of her, holding her?

"Goddammit, Hinata! I couldn't get you off my mind!" Naruto shamelessly admitted, keeping his grip on her upper arms. "I just… I just wanna…" he lowered his head and sealed his lips over hers; cutting off any words she may have wanted to say with a kiss.

* * *

Thank you everyone who've read and reviewed so far. Thank you to those of you who have read and decided to not read anymore because of the last chapter, and thank you to those of you who are sticking around for more. I've read and replied to the reviews. Anonymous reviews are replied to on my Tumblr: fucknesha. tumblr tagged /fanfiction .net. Just delete the spaces.

Updates will be slow. Fall semester starts August 17 and school comes first. I highly suggest you follow my Tumblr where I'll occasionally post status updates and snippets for _Differences_.


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Ah! More people liked Chapter 5 than Chapter 4! I'm glad. There's also more NaruHina interaction here, too. People wanted this story to be fluffy; so here's the fluffy chapter. Don't expect many fluffy moments between these two though.

 **Warnings:** Fluff, super-mild smut, character death, mild angst, drama and coarse language.

 **Chapter Rating** – **MA**

And for the **last time** , Hinata cannot have kids.

* * *

 **Differences** \- **Chapter 6:** The Calm Before the Storm

The only thing Hinata wanted to do was meld her curves against the taut planes of Naruto's body and acquiesce his kiss. It didn't matter to her if they were in public in the middle of the afternoon. Her lust for the energetic blond superseded any embarrassment she'd feel if people were to gawk at their display of affection. But her lips remained shut and her eyes fully open.

He smelled so fucking good, like fresh wood and musk. His familiar scent that permeated from his body made her belly ache with a burning need to have him inside her again. She could already feel him thrusting in and out of her with his signature firm, yet gentle strokes. Her nipples tightened, pebbling inside her bra against the sleeveless white top she wore. And his tongue felt so fucking good, licking her lips, the gentle warmth of his saliva lightly coating her plump flesh. The restauranteur extended his tongue, the tip trying to pry her lips apart and Hinata slowly opened her mouth, giving Naruto access into her warm cavern. Her body went slack as she fervidly moaned against his lips, relishing the feeling of his tongue massing against hers while her eyes fluttered closed from the salacious feeling.

 _No_! _Not like this_! Regaining her resolve, Hinata gripped Naruto's biceps, digging her nails in the fabric of his white, button down shirt to give herself some control before she completely lost the sliver of it that remained.

Using all of her strength, Hinata opened her eyes and pushed Naruto's heavy body away, separating him from her. She released a myriad of heavy pants, locking her eyes his and watching as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Sorry about that," Naruto sheepishly grinned, squinting his eyes and scratching the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help herself as she hid her chuckle behind her palm looking at his cute facial expression. "I just… I… I missed you, Hinata." His arms rested at his sides and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Looking past her, he noticed steam lifting from her car. "I see your car broke down." Jerking his thumb to point at his chest, he beamed at her and suggested, "Why don't you let me give you a lift? There's no point standing here."

"But… But I…" Her eyes observed around the parking lot, purposefully averting her gaze to try and conjure up an excuse to not ride with Naruto. It was dangerous being around him, she mused. She completely lost herself in his presence and that scared her. Naruto didn't frighten her, but the mere thought of not being able to contain herself around him petrified her. It felt like she had no control over her actions; her body reacted to him all on its own. Hinata wanted to tell him no, but she wanted to be with him, too. She was at a crossroads of what to do. _Do I say yes or do I say no_?

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at her overheated car and faced Naruto again. "But what about my car? I can't just leave it here."

Retrieving his smartphone, Naruto's smirk stretched a mile long and he gave her an assuring wink.

Hinata's stomach fluttered at the gesture.

"Don't worry about it, y'know? I'll get my men to take care of it."

She watched silently as he made the phone call, listening as he gave whoever was on the other end directions to their location along with extra instructions.

Once the call was disconnected, the incredulous brunette raised a curious brow. Tilting her head to the side, she placed a hand on her hip and parroted, "Your men? What does that mean?"

Pocketing his smartphone, Naruto stepped closer to her, shrank to her height and lowered his voice. His eyelids hooded over his eyes and his voice deepened, increasing the unique, raspy sound of his timbre. With a voice as smooth as chocolate and just as rich, he throatily whispered, "I'm a very important man, Hinata. I have all kinds of people working for me."

Before she could question him further Naruto stood to his full height and gave Hinata another one of his playful, squinty-eyed grins. "Don't say anything else. Just shut up and come with me!"

Pursing her lips in a gentle smile, Hinata nodded, conceding, "Okay."

Together they entered Naruto's vehicle and Hinata allowed him to drive them to their destination.

* * *

Naruto suggested they have lunch at one of his Ichiraku Ramen restaurants and she agreed. They sat at a corner booth near the window engaging in small talk. Naruto didn't want to order any food and Hinata slowly ate her bowl of cinnamon ice cream. As she lifted the spoon filled with the chilled confection to her lips, the blond callously admitted she was his dream girl.

Hinata instantly became rigid, the spoon suspended mid-air. Her mind replayed the words he said the night they were together and immediately her stomach felt sour.

 _I want lots of kids_.

 _I grew up an orphan before I was adopted by my father Iruka when I was 12_. _I never met my parents_. _Heard they died shortly after I was born_. _And I don't have siblings_ , _so I want a_ big _family with lots of kids_ , _so they won't ever know the pain of growing up lonely_.

Gently placing her spoon in the bowl, Hinata looked out the window as the cars raced past the restaurant. Her emotions whirring like the vehicles driving along the street, fast and out of control. She set her elbow on the table and cradled her chin in her palm. Sighing wistfully, her eyes narrowed and she glimpsed at her lunch date. "I'm nobody's dream girl, Naruto."

Naruto's face hardened when he heard her speak those words. He knew she was referring to her infertility and it pained him he couldn't confront her about it. She didn't want him to know she couldn't bear children and it wouldn't be proper to try and pry the information from her, or to let her know he already knew. Instead he released a heavy sigh and tries to comfort her by telling her how he feels.

"You're wrong, y'know? I really like you, Hinata. And I know you like me, too. I'm not imagining our mutual attraction. We have a connection." Reaching across the table, Naruto grabbed both of her hands, intertwining his calloused fingers with hers. Making sure her lavender eyes were level with his, he continued.

"I told you I wanna get to know you better. You remember when we had this conversation… in my _bed_ …?" His eyes briefly darkened from bright azure to a deep, midnight cobalt with lust.

An astonished gasp escaped her lips and Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. Her hands shook in his as she did recall their conversation, among the other things they engaged in, in his bed. Her cheeks flushed pink, brightening her pale face. She looked down at her softly melted ice cream and gave him a nod. "Yes, I remember."

Releasing a series of chuckles with his eyes lightening again, Naruto tells her, "You're so cute when you blush, Hinata."

Hearing his compliment only makes the brunette blush deeper.

Letting go of her hands, Naruto suggests they go somewhere. He stands up and extends his hand over the table to help her up. "Let's get out of here, Hinata."

"Where do you want to go, Naruto?" She smoothed the wrinkles from her faded jeans and adjusted them so they would fit comfortably after sitting for so long.

Circling his arm around her waist, he answered, "There's someone I want you to meet. I wanna take you to see them."

Her jet-black brows crinkled into a cute frown. Hinata became hesitant at the thought of meeting someone new. "Naruto… I'm not sure if—"

Giving her another one of his charming squinty-eyed grins, Naruto said, "Trust me, Hinata." He left no further room for debate as he led her out of his restaurant.

* * *

Hinata sat by Iruka's bed in his hospital room with his hand firmly clasped in between both of hers. She looked at Naruto's adoptive father, her pearlescent eyes softened with sadness as she inventoried his appearance.

Iruka Umino's body was frail; parts of his skeleton were visible through his pale skin that sagged. His hair was all but gone thanks to the chemotherapy treatments for his stage-4 cancer. Only faint strands of brown remained. The rest of his head was completely bald. On the way over, Naruto told her over the years his father's cancer became worse. Nevertheless he wouldn't give up until Iruka was healthy and full of vitality again. Iruka's black eyes were beady and dull, but there was a glint of joy that sparkled in his cloudy gaze. Hinata's lips curled in a faint smile knowing even amidst the immeasurable pain he was feeling and his future looking bleaker with each passing day, Iruka still managed to find bliss in an endless sea of torment. She admired his strength and it was in that moment Hinata knew where Naruto's determination to never give up came from.

"Good afternoon, Hinata." Iruka weakly greeted her with a smile, followed by a multitude of coughs. Once he recovered, he asked Naruto to bring him a cup of water, to which his son eagerly did. After taking a few sips and placing the cup on the mobile tray, Iruka faced Hinata again. "So you're the girlfriend who my son can't stop talking about."

Hinata's brows disappeared past her bang and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "I-I…" _Naruto spoke to his father about me_ , she wondered mentally. _Girlfriend_? _When_? _How_? _Why_? She rapidly blinked while her mind tried to process what Iruka just admitted. _B_ - _But when_? _Why would Naruto_ …? _What did he say about me_?

Numerous of hearty chuckles erupted from Iruka's belly as he watched the various emotions scrunch Hinata's cute face. "I can tell from your facial expressions that Naruto hasn't told you that tidbit, huh Hinata?"

Naruto stood behind Hinata's chair, scratched the back of his head and giggled. Giving her shoulders and strong squeeze, he confessed, " _Ah_ … no, Dad. I didn't tell Hinata she's my girlfriend. She," he looked down at her, "just found out."

Hinata turns around in her seat to stare at the blond, completely at a loss for words Naruto would casually and openly admit they were an item. Facing Iruka again she began to wonder if it was possible to be Naruto's girlfriend. She's never been in a relationship before. The concept of belonging to someone was foreign to her. She couldn't predict what would come from their union. She only knew she enjoyed Naruto's company and it was clear he enjoyed hers. A warm elation spread in her belly, making it flutter when she realized Naruto told the person he loves more than life itself that _she_ belonged to _him_.

The knowledge made her truly happy, so happy in fact she couldn't prevent her lips from spreading into a wide grin. _I'm Naruto's girlfriend_. _And Naruto's my boyfriend_. She mentally repeated her statements until a widespread smile stretched her face.

"Yup!" Naruto's voice filled the air. "Hinata's my dream girl!"

Hearing those words caused the brunette's smile to falter a tad. The joy she felt instantly deflated the moment Naruto repeated those horrid words. _Naruto thinks I'm his dream girl_. _But he doesn't know about my_ … _my_ … Hinata didn't want to state her condition, not even to herself. Listening to how excited Naruto was to have her in his life only made her feel extremely sick inside. It only confirmed her belief he would toss her aside the moment he finds out about her barren state.

 _I_ - _I have to put an end to this before it gets out of hand_. Hinata thought as sadness slowly began to engulf her, suffocating her at the thought of them not being together. _It's for the best_. _I have to tell Naruto the truth_. She quickly plastered on a false smile to conceal her true feelings from Naruto and Iruka.

Iruka laughs and says, "I'm sorry, Hinata. My son's really pushy. I'm afraid once Naruto latches on to something he likes, it's difficult for him to let it go."

"My old man's right, Hinata." Squeezing her shoulders tightly, Naruto looked down at her and beamed, "I'm not letting you go that easy."

Hinata kept her false smile on her face, but worry began to creep along her. _And it's going to make being honest with you all the more difficult_. _But I have to do this for the both of us_.

For the rest of the afternoon they spend their time laughing, telling jokes and getting better acquainted.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the hood of his car embracing Hinata as they discussed where they stood as a couple. The sky was fading from brilliant lavender to dark indigo, indicating it was evening. On the drive from the hospital Hinata noticed they were on a desolate street with no other vehicles driving along it. Not seeing any other cars driving alongside them and watching the illuminated light posts lining the road pass by made her worry.

She inquires Naruto of their whereabouts but he doesn't answer. Looking at him from her position in the passenger's seat, Hinata notices his hard, stern countenance. She wasn't scared to be alone with him; rather she was concerned for his current mental state. While he put on a jubilant face in Iruka's hospital room for his father, seeing Naruto so apathetic and unresponsive soon afterwards caused her great unease.

Hinata wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. Instead she retrieved her smartphone to call Hanabi. "I'll be home soon," Hinata assured her sister. "I'm glad you're safe." Disconnecting the call, Hinata snuck another glimpse at Naruto and sighed. _How can I tell him how I truly feel about our relationship when I know he's upset_?

Confusion gripped her like an embrace when Naruto stopped his car. He turned off the engine, turned on the interior lights but still kept his blue eyes focused on the windshield. Before Hinata could ask what was going on, Naruto spoke.

"It's not that I didn't hear you the first time, Hinata. I was just thinking about my old man. After I visit him I always drive on this road because it helps me cope with what he's going through. I'm able to clear my head."

Reaching over her armrest, Hinata clutched his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She bitterly smiled at him and whispered, "I'm sure everything will work itself out. You being there for Iruka is all you can do for him."

"There's nothing I can do for him!" the blond yells in an emotional outburst, slamming his palm on the steering wheel. When Hinata jumped from his explosion, Naruto profusely apologized. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… my Dad's cancer is stage-4. It's only a matter of time before I lose him for good.

"For years I've worked my ass off to pay for his medical treatments and it's not good enough. Do you know what it's like having more money than you can count, but you can't even use it to help your loved one? You can only stand and watch as they deteriorate? I feel like shit, Hinata. I don't wanna lose my Dad. He's the only family I have. But in this situation I'm helpless. I feel like a failure, y'know?" He closed his eyes and slumped forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel, too depressed to continue sitting up.

Keeping his hand enclosed in hers, Hinata declares, "You're not a failure, Naruto. And Iruka doesn't think that, either. He loves you as much as you love him."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and his azure irises glistened with unbridled emotion as he listened to Hinata.

"No matter what happens Naruto, I'll be right here for you." She gave him a gentle smile, to which he returned.

"I knew it. I knew you were my dream girl." He reiterated.

Turning away from him to look out the passenger's side window into the darkened night, Hinata softly repeated her response. "I'm nobody's dream girl, Naruto."

"You keep saying that, Hinata. What's the matter? You don't wanna be with me or something?" Naruto fully sat up again and gave Hinata a hard stare. But she was facing the window so she couldn't see his expression. He wanted to confront her desperately about what he knew of her infertility. However he knew he couldn't because he wasn't supposed to know about it in the first place. He just had to trust Hinata she'll share that information with him on her own.

Instead of answering him, Hinata slipped her hand from his grasp and opened the passenger's door. She walked around the front of the car and looked at the never-ending stretch of the road.

Naruto followed her out his vehicle and sat on the hood of his car. He grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her towards him, facing him. Rubbing her bare upper arms, he asked, "Hinata's what's wrong? I asked if you if you don't wanna be with me. Is it true?"

Hinata shoulders quivered as warm tears slid from her eyes. She looked up at Naruto's handsome, inquiring face and opened her mouth to speak. However no words were formed on her tongue.

Pushing his hands off her body, the brunette hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't have kids, Naruto! I'm nobody's dream girl! I… I can't make your father a grandfather!" She stepped away from him to give them distance before continuing. "I'm… I'm _infertile_. I know how much you want kids; I know how much having a big, loving family means to you. But I can't give you that, Naruto.

"You've been so kind to me; you've showed me more kindness than any man ever had. But I can't give you the family you want, the family you deserve. Naruto," she took a step closer, but still kept some space between them. "I feel like I'm being selfish saying this while you're going through your own personal problems. But we can't be together. I can't be your girlfriend. We're unfit for one another."

Hinata looked down at her sneakers to keep from seeing Naruto's expression. She heavily sighed and balled her fists at her sides, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms, but knew they were better apart.

After remaining silent for quite some time, Naruto outstretched his arms. "Hinata? Come here."

Hinata stepped into his embrace, circling her arms around his neck and relishing in the salutary scent of his woodsy cologne and warm body. She contentedly sighed, feeling their heartbeats become synchronized.

"Hinata I want you to know I don't think any less of you because you can't have children."

Hearing his words made her look up and stare into his baby blues. "Wha…" She didn't know how to respond because people always told her no man would want her if she's unable to bear his children. What makes Naruto so different? Why was he so different?

Naruto kept going, thankful she was finally looking at him so she could see he was serious about the two of them. "Families come in many forms Hinata. As a man I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel about your barren state. But all I know is I thank Iruka everyday he saved me from the orphanage. Even though we're not related by blood, he'll always be my father. Our bond is much stronger than DNA."

Fresh tears slid down Hinata's cheeks, wetting the sides of her face. Her heart continued to pitter-patter against her ribcage and her lungs felt heavy with every breath she took. Again Naruto managed to render her speechless. Everything that he was telling her went against what others have told her. Could she… could she really see herself with Naruto?

"It's too soon to talk about us being a family. But I can already tell just from spending time with you, you'd make one heck of a wife, Hinata. And any man worth a damn would be lucky to have you. I know I am."

Fisting his shirt to have something physical to grab control of her emotions, Hinata breathed, "Oh, Naruto."

Rocking their bodies from side-to-side, Naruto plastered a goofy smile on his face. "Can I tell you a secret, Hinata?"

"Mmm, hmm." She nodded against his shirt.

"I'm almost 23-years-old and I never had a girlfriend. So I don't know how to be the perfect boyfriend."

Her tears dried as she lightly chuckled into his chest. Hinata whispered, "Can I tell you a secret, Naruto?" Not waiting for an answer, she kept going. "I'm 22-years-old and I never had a boyfriend. So I don't know how to be the perfect girlfriend."

Releasing healthy, belly-aching laughs into the air, Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. Kissing the top of her hair, he said, "Well we'll just learn together, y'know? I think I'm supposed to buy you nice, expensive things and take you out to fancy restaurants. That's what good boyfriends do for their girlfriends, right?"

"Hmm…" Placing a finger on her lips, Hinata pondered what Naruto said and added, "Yes, but I also think we can spend time at home. I can cook you homemade meals. That's what good girlfriends do for their boyfriends, too. Right?"

" _Mmm_." Giving the top of her hair another kiss, Naruto confessed, "I really miss your cooking, Hinata. I never got the chance to tell you the breakfast you made for me was really good."

Looking into her _boyfriend's_ eyes and smiling wide, she breathed, "Thank you, Naruto." Focusing her attention momentarily on one of the buttons of his shirt, she whispered, "Is it alright… if we take things slow? I-I don't want to rush anything."

Sliding from the hood of his car, Naruto kept his arms around his _girlfriend's_ waist and assured her, "We can go at any pace you want, Hinata."

* * *

"N-Naruto…" a breathy whisper escaped the brunette's lips as she fisted the pillow underneath her head. "When I said I want to take things slow… this isn't what I had in m-mind… _Ngh_ …"

Hinata lay flat on her stomach writhing in sexual bliss as her boyfriend lethargically thrust in and out of her. She gritted her teeth in pleasure as she felt his blunt nails digging in the curves of her hips. His hips rhythmically smashed against the fleshy cheeks of her derrière slow, carefully sliding in and out of her warm orifice. His chest slicked with sweat, smoothing alongside her back. He pulled out at the head, only to gently enter her again, filling her to the brim and tickling her smooth cheeks with his tight blond curls.

Kissing her shoulder and gently licking the sweat from her skin, Naruto husked in her ear, "Do you want me to stop?" He ceased his languid movements, stilling inside her as he waited for his girlfriend's answer.

Shaking her head 'no', Hinata muffled her answer into the pillow. "Mmh, mnh. _Please_ … please don't stop. Don't ever stop. This feels so _good_ …"

"Alright." Grinning triumphantly, Naruto lifted himself from her body and palmed her ass cheeks. He thrust into her slow, deepening his strokes with every push of his hips.

Feeling his girlfriend warm and soft and snug around him was exquisite. He fluttered his eyes closed and basked in the sensation of her body pulling him deeper inside her. His sac tightened as his muscles contracted, stilling his body. Naruto clenched his teeth in hopes to assuage his oncoming orgasm. _Just a little longer_ , he mused.

There was no other place Hinata wanted to be than at this very spot right now. High on lust and in his sheets. She squeezed her thighs together and lifted her bum in the air to receive more of Naruto. A relaxed sigh fell from her lips and moisture pooled from her body, drenching the sheets underneath her. She slid a hand under her body, delving her fingers past the jet-black curls covering her sex until she found her clit.

Furiously rubbing her sensitive nub, Hinata bit the pillow as her breath came out in short pants. Her nerves tingled throughout her body and her toes curled from the incredible feeling of rubbing herself off and Naruto gently stroking _back there_. The only way to describe the feeling is _complete fulfillment_. With every gentle stroke he plunged in her made her whimper in ecstasy. " _Mmm_..."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hinata," Naruto husked an apology. "B-But I'm about to cum. It just feels so _good_."

"It's… It's okay, Naruto. I'm… I'm close, too. I'm almost… there…"

Naruto's body jerked ceaselessly as he squirted inside his girlfriend, filling the condom with his hot seed.

Hinata followed immediately afterwards; an elicit cry of passion reverberating against the walls of his bedroom.

* * *

Later Hinata cuddled next to Naruto after he disposed of the soiled condom and exhaled a heavy sigh; content, sated and a little bit sore _back there_. "Naruto… once again you surprise me. I never had _that_ type of sex before. But it felt oh so _good_." She flattened her palm over his right arm, caressing his sleeve tattoos of the Tailed Beasts.

Playing with the thick strands of her sex-matted hair and chuckling heartily, Naruto confessed, "I never done that with a woman before, either. But whenever I see you," he reached around her waist and cradled the small of her back. Pushing her forward flush against his chest, he continued. "I just… I just wanna _ruin_ you, Hinata." His lips stretched into a mile-wide, impish grin while his blue eyes looked down at her. He slid his hand down from the small of her back to softly rub her ass.

Raising a curious brow, Hinata lifted her head from the pillow and repeated, "Ruin me?"

"Yeah… ruin you." The restauranteur paused briefly before explaining. "You just look so innocent and cute. And you're so sweet and thoughtful. But your body… _wow_!" His hand began to freely roam over her curves, massaging, caressing and fondling every inch of her creamy, milky skin. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her lids close and her lips part as she softly exhaled from his touches.

"And seeing you look so innocent, but your body is so… so _womanly_ , makes me wanna do naughty things to you. You like it when I do naughty things to you. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she pursed her lips in a smile when Naruto playfully wiggled his blond brows. Not giving her boyfriend an answer, she focused her gaze on his tattooed arm. Rubbing the colorful ink of the Tailed Beasts, she inquired, "What inspired the body art? What's the story behind the tattoos?"

Naruto's face creased in a gentle frown, not from anger but from curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

Letting out a small gasp of surprise at his question, Hinata stopped rubbing his arm and turned to lie on her back. Still facing him she played with her fingers and said, "Well… you already have a tattoo surrounding your navel. And you didn't have your sleeve tattoos when we were together last month. So I was wondering why'd you get more tattoos? Not that they don't look good or anything. They look great on you. It's just… well…" Covering her warm face with her palms to hide her blush, her words were muffled behind her hands. "I'm rambling. Sorry if I'm annoying you."

Grabbing her wrists and removing her hands from her face, Naruto looked at his girlfriend and told her, "You could never annoy me, Hinata. I'll answer your questions."

"Okay."

The both sat with their backs against the pillows, letting the blanket fall from their chests. Hinata placed her hands in her lap and patiently waited for Naruto to tell his story.

Outstretching his arm to fully display the Tailed Beast tattoos, Naruto spoke. "I got my sleeve done during my month-long conference to open another Ichiraku's. When I was a kid I read a story about a boy who had a Tailed Beast—the Nine Tails—sealed inside of him when he was a baby. Before the beast was sealed within him, the Nine Tails went on a rampage and destroyed an entire village, killing hundreds and wounding many people."

Hinata intently listened, giving her boyfriend her full attention.

"So to protect the rest of the villagers, the leader of the village and his wife sealed the Nine Tails inside their newborn son at the cost of their lives, thus saving the village but making the baby an orphan in turn. The mark of the seal that was embedded on the baby's stomach is the same one I have tattooed on mines.

"But as the baby grew into a boy, the villagers shunned and abused him. They saw him as the Nine Tails beast that killed and ruined so many peoples lives. So the boy grew up lonely, yearning for family and friends. I felt connected to the boy. I could relate to him."

Hinata wanted to say something but knew it would be inappropriate to speak. So she remained quiet.

Naruto circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "The other eight Tailed Beasts were also sealed in different people; many of those people suffered the same prejudice and hatred as the boy with the Nine Tails. Fast forward because I don't wanna string this story along for _too_ long, because it's a _really_ long story. The Tailed Beasts were also feared and hated by the general public. The beasts eventually found solace in the boy who housed the Nine Tails. And in return the boy found friendship amongst the Tailed Beasts. I cherish these creatures."

Reaching forward with a tentative hand, Hinata rubbed Naruto's tattooed arm again. She looked him in his eyes and asked, "What are their names?"

Beaming at Hinata, Naruto stated, "Many people complimented my sleeve but no one's ever asked the names of the Tailed Beasts before." Playfully tapping her nose with his finger, he lowered his voice and said, "Except you."

Giving him a gentle smile, Hinata rested her head on the blond's shoulder and said, "Please tell me."

Starting with the tattoo of the Tailed Beast on his hand, Naruto began naming them. "This is Shukaku, the One Tail." Moving along he continued his journey upwards along his arm. "This blue cat is the Two Tails beast, Matatabi…" Both of their eyes landed on the largest tattoo that spread from his shoulder down to his entire right pectoral.

Covering Naruto's pectoral was a tattoo of a red-orange Tailed Beast, the body of the fox expanding over the entire muscle. Stretching over his upper right chest and shoulder were nine tails. It was the largest tattoo out of all the Tailed Beast tattoos, thus making the sleeve complete.

"And finally here's Kurama, the Nine Tails. He's my favorite and I feel closest to him, y'know? This is the beast that was sealed inside the baby from the story."

Hinata admired the intricate artwork of the colorful Tailed Beasts that decorated Naruto's skin. Her comforting rubs turned into gentle caresses to eventually smoothing her finger over each colorful beast. She quietly repeated their names, engraving their identities in her memory. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

Combing her bang back with his fingers, Naruto used his other hand to grab her chin. Lifting Hinata's face so she could match his gaze, he breathed, "You're beautiful." He leaned forward for a kiss with Hinata's neck stretching forward to feel his lips against hers. However he quickly changed his mind and pinned Hinata underneath him, trapping her under his body.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Hinata cried as bouts of laughter filled the air.

Reaching for the box of condoms on his nightstand, Naruto grabbed one and stated excitedly, "I wanna feel you again, Hinata!"

Before he could tear the foil package open, Hinata covered his hand with her palm and shook her head. "No, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes brightened with joy when he assumed Hinata would let him fuck her without a rubber. "Wow, Hinata! You wanna go raw? Okay!" Tossing the foil package over the bed, he cradled the backs of his girlfriend's knees in his arms and positioned his hardness over her wet entrance. "Brace yourself because here I come!"

Pushing her horny, energetic boyfriend off her body, Hinata sat up and looked down at his face. She nibbled her lower lip to suffocate her laughs at his cute, confused appearance. "No, silly! It's late and I have to get home!"

Covering his eyes with his arms, Naruto released a disappointed sigh. " _Aw_ , _man_! _Rats_!" He slammed a frustrated palm on the bed and sat up, removing the covers from his hips to stand. Walking around his bed to stand at her side, he looked down at her and asked, "Well can we at least shower together? I promise it'll be quick." Clasping his hands together, he squinted his eyes and pleaded, "I promise no funny stuff!"

Hinata smiled up at him and rose from the bed. How could she resist that lovable, squinty-eyed expression? Closing her hands over his, she gave him a nod, smiled and said, "Alright, Naruto. You win this round."

"Yes!" Naruto let go one of her hands to pump his fist in the air in victory.

"But," Hinata's voice became stern. "You keep your promise, okay? No funny stuff."

Crossing his fingers behind his back, Naruto presented his girlfriend with a charming grin before replying, "Scout's honor."

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Hinata returned to her apartment. Of course Naruto didn't keep his word. Her thighs still tingled as her body recapitulated the erotic sensations of Naruto violently fingering her and going down on her in his shower. He couldn't keep his hands and mouth off her and she loved how irresistible he found her. His unrestrained lust for her boosted her confidence. She felt desired and sexy; she felt like a complete woman. And the feeling was indescribable.

However at this moment the feeling she felt towards her boyfriend was pure, concentrated annoyance.

Hinata sat on her living room loveseat with her arms folded and a scowl curling her lips. She narrowed her eyes at her sister and her boyfriend sitting across from her while they sat together on the sofa laughing and making jokes… at _her_ expense!

Naruto drove her home from his apartment and offered to walk her to her apartment door. "It's what a boyfriend does after the date ends, right?" he asked, giving her that squinty-eyed grin that made Hinata's heart pitter-patter in her chest.

After walking her to her front door, Hinata offered to invite Naruto inside. "It's what a girlfriend does after the date ends, right?"

Of course Naruto entered and both of their eyes landed on Hanabi who sat on the sofa watching Netflix. After the introductions were over, Hanabi and Naruto hit it off quite well, happily chatting like old friends. Unfortunately discussing Hinata appeared to be their favorite subject.

"…and she used to stutter all the time! Because she was so shy, my sister would twiddle her fingers and stumble over her words while she tried to talk!" Hanabi gaily told Naruto with a laugh. "While we were accustomed to it back then, thinking about it now makes it funnier! Ha, ha!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled right along with the teen.

After calming down, Hanabi admitted, "My sister's come a long way since those days. She's really come out of her shell. Don't'cha think, Naruto?"

Facing Hinata and giving her a smoldering look and a wink, which caused his girlfriend's cheeks to turn pink. He turned to Hanabi again and smiled. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Wow, Hinata!" Hanabi looked at her sister and beamed. "Naruto's handsome and he's fun to be around! You really outdid yourself, sis!"

"See, Hinata?" Naruto circled his arm around Hanabi's shoulders and pulled her next to him. Giving her a tight squeeze, he fisted his free hand and rubbed it along the top of her brown hair, giving her a nuggie. "Even your sister knows how awesome I am! You gotta admit I'm the shit!"

"Hey! Stop that, Naruto!" Hanabi cried in annoyance. She closed her arms around his neck, giving him a playful chokehold.

Hinata silently watched with a s her sister and boyfriend playfully wrestle each other on the sofa. It warmed her inside looking at them becoming familiar with one another and acting like close friends or siblings.

She felt her heart pause in her chest and her eyes widened from the direction of her thoughts. _Siblings_? That wasn't the correct word to use, was it? However looking at Naruto and Hanabi jovially interacting with each other made Hinata believe they could truly become a family. But it was much too soon to have those kinds of thoughts and yet, she was helpless in diverting her mind from imagining them as one big, happy family. Her belly fluttered, warming at the thought of them living together peacefully. She couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips picturing the scenario. Watching them together brought back memories of the conversation they had on the drive back to her apartment.

 _I'm nobody's dream girl_! _I_ - _I can't make your father a grandfather_!

 _Families come in many forms Hinata_.

His words still rang in her ear.

 _As a man I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel about your barren state_. _But all I know is I thank Iruka everyday he saved me from the orphanage_. _Even though we're not related by blood_ , _he'll always be my father_. _Our bond is much stronger than DNA_.

Her heart tightened in her chest, making her clutch her bosom to ebb the throbbing.

 _It's too soon to talk about us being a family_. _But I can already tell just from spending time with you_ , _you'd make one heck of a wife_ , _Hinata_. _And any man worth a damn would be lucky to have you_. _I know I am_.

Hearing those words deeply affected her, especially as she watched Naruto and Hanabi playing together. Last month she told Ino she was damaged goods and Naruto wouldn't want her. Tonight Naruto told her despite her infertility, he still wanted to be with her. Hinata's emotions were a mess. She always believed she wasn't perfect, stemming from the mental damage she endured from her father growing up. And yet, Naruto, this man full of warmth and sunshine and smiles told her earnestly she's fine just the way she is. She was at a crossroads with her feelings. On one hand she wanted to fall helplessly into him and let him guide her wherever their relationship takes them. On the other hand because of past experiences and awful choices she made, she was apprehensive about getting too close to Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't handle the hurt if something were to affect their relationship.

Rapidly blinking to free her mind of her thoughts, she looked on as her boyfriend and sister continued rough-housing on the sofa. As badly as she wanted Naruto to stay, it was much too late for him to spend any more time with them. Clearing her throat, Hinata spoke to the tussling duo. "That's enough! Hanabi let go of Naruto. It's late and I'm sure he needs to return home."

Both Naruto and Hanabi's heads snapped up when they heard Hinata's voice. Hanabi released Naruto from her chokehold and righted herself on the sofa. Extending her arms, she looked at her sister and pleaded. "Aw, Hinata! Can't Naruto stay a little longer? We were just having fun horsing around."

"Yeah, Hinata." Naruto also righted himself into a sitting position. "I can stay a little longer. I don't mind."

"See?" Hanabi cried as she tried to convince Hinata to allow Naruto to stay with them. "What's the problem?"

Not relenting even though she too, wanted Naruto to be with them, Hinata stood firm. "You have school in the morning and I have to work. It's late Hanabi. You should be preparing for bed."

" _Aw_ , _man_!" Folding her arms across her chest and giving Hinata a childish pout, Hanabi rose from the sofa and rested her arms at her sides. She turned to face Naruto and gently nodded at him. "It was nice meeting you, Naruto. Sorry my sister is a spoil-sport. I forgot to tell you she's also really boring."

Chuckling at what Hanabi said and scratching the back of his head, Naruto replied, "It was nice meeting you too, Hanabi. And I don't think Hinata's boring at all. She's actually pretty fun to be around."

Rolling her eyes and blowing a raspberry at the blond, Hanabi folded her arms over her chest again. " _Pfft_! You're only saying that because you're boning her."

A series of hearty guffaws erupted from Naruto's belly listening to Hanabi's statement. He turned to Hinata, whose face was bright pink with embarrassment. She remembered the sex they just had before returning to her apartment. Looking at his girlfriend's reaction only caused him to laugh harder.

Hanabi turned to enter her bedroom, but not before sticking her tongue out at Hinata as she walked past her sister. "Fun ruiner," she immaturely spat at the brunette before entering her room.

Once the fledging couple heard the bedroom door close, Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned. "I like Hanabi. I think she's pretty sweet."

Rolling her eyes and standing from the loveseat, Hinata sourly replied, "Sweet like vinegar." Adjusting her jeans over her hips, she padded towards the front door with Naruto following close behind. Opening it to let him out, she leaned against the threshold and stretched her neck to look up at him. "I had a lot of fun today, Naruto. Thank you," she smiled.

"Me too, Hinata." Naruto lowered his lids as he looked down at her, his breath coming out in shallow pants while he eyed her juicy pink lips. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward, his humid breath ghosting over mouth. His arms closed around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. The urge to kiss his girlfriend was too great and it would be a perfect way to end their date splendidly.

Standing on her tiptoes, Hinata circled her arms around Naruto's neck and leaned in for their kiss. Right before their lips touched, they heard a loud voice behind them.

"Go ahead! Keep going! I don't mind!" followed by Hanabi's frenzied laughter.

They released each other quickly, separating their limbs from their bodies like they touched something searing hot. Regaining her composure first, Hinata gave Naruto a curt nod and whispered, "I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah," he giggled as his shoulders shook while scratching the back of his head. His facial expression turned serious when he told her, "I'll see to that."

Pursing her lips in a soft smile, Hinata nodded one last time and closed the door. After locking it, she turned around, closed her eyes and rested against the wood, releasing a heavy sigh.

"That man is so fine."

Opening one of her eyes, Hinata looked at Hanabi but said nothing.

"That _is_ what you're thinking, right Hinata?" Hanabi asked as she poked out her head from her cracked bedroom door.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling softly, Hinata rose and walked in the hallway towards the linen closet. Grabbing a clean towel and washcloth, she looked at Hanabi and said, "Go to sleep," before entering the bathroom to shower.

* * *

One week later Hinata and Naruto stood outside Iruka's hospital room. She looked through the window at the frail body of her boyfriend's adoptive father and released a melancholy sigh. The never-ending sound of the long beep droned on for what seemed like hours even though it was only minutes. The ringing sound still reverberated in her ears, signaling Iruka succumbed to his cancer.

She watched intensely as nurses and doctors tried to revive her boyfriend's father, but to no avail. Iruka was gone. Forever.

Today they visited Iruka just like they did every Sunday since their first date. After speaking with him and enjoying his company, Iruka's chest began to erupt in a series of uncontrollable dry coughs. Naruto and Hinata helplessly watched as he wheezed, sucking in as much air as he could before his eyes closed, his body went limp and the sounds of the machine's beeps became a long, steady stream.

" **Dad**! **Dad**! **Dad** , **wake up**!" Naruto's frantic cries echoed in the quaint hospital room. He immediately rushed to Iruka's side, relentlessly shaking him in hopes to revive him.

Hinata reached for the intercom and pressed the button to alert a nurse of their situation.

When a group of nurses and doctors rushed inside the room, they ordered Hinata and Naruto to vacate. Naruto refused, instantly cursing out each member of the hospital staff in the room. When his tirade didn't sway the medical practitioners, the hysterical blond offered to pay any price if they could successfully revive Iruka.

One of the doctors heard Naruto's plea and placed a hand on the restaurateur's shoulder in a salutary gesture. "We'll do everything in our power to save your father, sir. But we need you to leave the room so we can work diligently and productively."

Naruto refused to budge. He remained standing in his spot, determined not to leave until his adoptive father was breathing again. "I'm not going anywhere until I know my Dad's alright!"

Before someone else could tell him he needed to leave, Hinata clutched his large, calloused hand in her own. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she whispered, "Naruto? Let's go. We have to let them do their job to help Iruka."

Hinata's gesture seemed to calm Naruto down and he was able to listen to reason. He allowed his girlfriend to tug his hand, leading them out of Iruka's room.

Once they were outside in the hallway, Naruto couldn't stop the flow of tears spilling from his eyes. He clutched Hinata's upper arms and buried his face in her chest, seeking a respite in her warm, soft bosom.

At a loss for words, Hinata circled her arms around her boyfriend's neck, clutching the back of his head to cradle his face against her breasts. She kissed the top of his hair before pressing her cheek against the cropped strands. She allowed him to weep, letting her shirt absorb his warm, salty tears.

Together they silently stood in the hallway mentally wishing there was something the doctors and nurses could do to revive Iruka, but knowing they'll never see him again.

* * *

 **P.S.:** I had to cut a part from the beginning because this chapter is **really** long. I was a little apprehensive about adding the anal scene but decided to anyway. This is my final NH fic so I didn't want to censor myself. I'm going all out with this one. Next chapter will feature blowjobs, revelations, murder and murder attempts. The action starts in Chapter 7. The chapter's complete. I just have to edit and polish it.

 **P.P.S.:** Sorry for my lame abridged version of the Tailed Beast story. Did you really **wanna** sit through the entire story from beginning to end? And someone asked about giving Naruto a sad backstory. It was briefly explained in Chapter 1, now his story is more detailed in this chapter.


	7. It's the Falling in Love - Edited

I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness that was Chapter 6 because that's where it ends. There's a lot of action in this chapter, but it's still NaruHina-centric. I'm not too great with action scenes. Forgive me?

 **Warnings:** Violence, murder, **EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT** , a life threat and coarse language. FFnet readers this chapter is edited. You can read the unedited version either on AO3, AFForg or my Tumblr: fucknesha.

 **Chapter Rating** \- **MA**

* * *

 **Differences** – **Chapter 7:** It's the Falling in Love - Edited

A week after Iruka's death Naruto drove along the familiar desolate street, the same street where he admitted a few weeks ago he became interested in Hinata because she's his dream girl. The couple was returning from Iruka's funeral and Naruto wanted to drive along the road because he admitted the scenery gives him serenity. For him it was the best way to cope with never seeing his father again. And Hinata understood.

Their hands were linked and Hinata looked out the passenger side window as the trees zipped past. The summer sky was light blue, vivid and cloudless and in perfect contrast to the deep green grass that stretched over the land. Together they rode in silence, relaxing in the quiet tranquility of simply being together.

Reflecting on their relationship over the past few weeks, Hinata took her eyes off the road to admire the face of her boyfriend, Naruto.

 _Boyfriend_. That word, that title still made her blush like a pubescent schoolgirl because she never got to experience the joys of dating during her adolescence. It was an unfamiliar term for her, but… nice. Nice because there was someone who truly wanted her around, who wanted her enough to claim her, and to have her claim him, too. It felt… nice having someone in her life.

As her wide, lavender eyes perused the side of his face, a gentle smile curved her lips at his set jaw. Firm, masculine and she found it oddly attractive. The whisker marks adorning his cheek and his thin lips set in a line as he concentrated on driving was also oddly attractive to her, too.

Hinata noticed he wasn't distraught or miserable. There wasn't an aura of melancholy that permeated from him. Naruto appeared stoic, but composed. She briefly wondered what he was thinking about and how he was feeling after leaving his father's funeral. A cute, feminine gasp escaped her lips when he said her name.

"Hinata?" Naruto quickly looked over at his girlfriend and grinned before focusing on the road again. "You checking out my handsomeness?"

The brunette's face warmed as a light red flush spread over her cheeks. She was busted. He caught her staring and she was a bit mortified for it. Looking out the passenger's window again, Hinata quietly apologized. "Sorry, Naruto."

A series of guffaws erupted from Naruto's belly and he asked incredulously, "Why are you apologizing? We both know you can't resist me. And I don't blame you. I mean, who're you gonna meet that's better than I am, y'know? Hee, hee."

Lightly shaking her head at his silliness and chuckling along with him, Hinata joked. "Shut up, Naruto." She glanced over at him again and another gentle smile curved her lips. She was happy he appeared to be doing well. She knew how much he loved Iruka and she was there for him when his father died, during his time of need.

It was devastating and heartbreaking watching Naruto somber and depressed, knowing he'll never interact with Iruka again. But today after leaving his father's funeral, it seems Naruto had finally coped with his father's death. He was smiling, joking and laughing again. And Hinata's heart warmed seeing her boyfriend gradually returning back to his old, playful, goofy self.

Together while they reveled in being in the company of each other, the fledgling couple didn't notice a black vehicle surreptitiously driving behind them.

" _Ahh_!" Hinata's fingers clutched Naruto's hand tightly as she gasped when a bullet whizzed past her window, instantly shattering the side view mirror. She immediately ducked, placing her head on her boyfriend's thigh and grasping the muscle with her free hand. "Naruto? Naruto? What's going on?" she hysterically cried as fear engulfed her, making her body violently shake.

" **Fuck**!" Smashing his foot on the accelerator, Naruto did his best to drive with one hand on the steering wheel, ducking and repeatedly peeking over the dashboard to see the road. His other hand locked in Hinata's grip, trying his best to silently placate her during this horrifying moment. He wished he could answer her question and tell her the truth, but now was not the time. His only objective was to get the both of them away from the propelling bullets pelting through his back window and to safety quickly.

"Naruto, I'm scared!" Hinata screamed as she closed her eyes, wishing they were safe back at his apartment or hers. "Why are people shooting at us?"

He gripped her hand firmly, so painfully tight the pale skin bruised red from the intense squeezing. "Not now, Hinata! Just stay down and shut up! Don't move!" He yelled back as his eyes darted from the road to the rearview mirror. He cut his eyes at the reflection of the black two-seater car with tinted windows chasing them. The driver's identity was difficult to discern because large black sunglasses covered his eyes. The passenger leaned out the window holding a pistol, also donning identical sunglasses as the driver.

In a few seconds Naruto was able to scrutinize his enemies in the rearview mirror. Both men wore black suits, white shirts with black ties. They appeared to be dressed for either an important business meeting or a funeral.

"The funeral! _Shit_!" The restauranteur hollered as his palm slammed on the steering wheel. Chances are his soon-to-be killers were present at Iruka's funeral. Most likely they were following him from the start of his day and waiting their chance to pursue him. They chose the perfect day to make an attempt to take his life, the day of mourning his adoptive father. He was distracted and careless. And his carelessness could possibly cost him his life and the life of the one other person he gives a shit about.

Naruto glanced down at Hinata who, despite being secured in her seatbelt, was curled as best as the space in the car would allow her, in a fetal position. Her body trembled. Her jet-black hair cloaked over her face, concealing her expression and it was best if he didn't see her frightened visage. It was apparent she was scared shitless. Who wouldn't be in this situation? Whoever those bastards behind them shooting at them were, Naruto mentally swore on Iruka's grave they were dead men. He'd see to that personally. Not only for fucking with him, but for ruining his relationship with Hinata. She definitely wouldn't want to be with him after this. What was he going to tell her? 'Hey, Babe. I know I told you I own a chain of restaurants. Well, it's true. But I also sell drugs for a living. Sometimes people wanna kill me, y'know? Let's date.'

And after what Hinata observed and experienced today, and despite being the best thing to ever happen to him since Iruka adopted him, Naruto would have no choice but to kill her, too. Keep no witnesses alive was his motto and it wouldn't change, not even for her. There was no way he could risk his girlfriend exposing his secret lifestyle to the police or worse, the public. Naruto would consider it a mercy killing. She was much too pure to suffer the rigors and dangers of his lifestyle. She was too wholesome and innocent to be tainted with his hazardous way of life. Death could easily come for him at any moment and getting her involved was absolutely out of the question. It would be for Hinata's greater good to not have to endure his bullshit. She'd be better off dead if she survived today's ordeal.

 _She's going to live_ , _I'll see to that_. _I'm going to get you out of here alive_ , _Hinata_. Naruto's eyes focused on the road briefly before looking at the rearview mirror again, watching his pursuers gaining speed behind him.

" _Goddammit_! How did I miss them? _Shit_!" Naruto's head rapidly turned back and forth, trying to keep his eyes on his enemies behind him and making sure to not drive off the road.

 _What is he rambling on about_? Hinata opened one of her eyes and dared to peek from behind her bang to look up at her boyfriend. And his hard countenance made her nearly gasp in bewilderment.

Naruto's jaw was firmly set, an obvious sign of his ire. His blond brows furrowed in concentration as he looked out the windshield and kept driving, but not from rage or fear, she deduced. His lips were curled downward in a contemptuous scowl, his canines baring. He appeared… _irritated_. And it was his look of annoyance that caused a new panic to fester within her.

 _Naruto's not_ … _scared_! _Naruto's not scared at all_! Her heart thrummed ceaselessly against her ribcage and her hands became clammy with sweat as a new fear suffocated her. _Naruto looks like he's used to this_! _What's going on_? _What have I gotten myself into_? Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, Hinata sent a silent prayer to anyone that was listening. _Somebody please help me_! Even with her hypothesis about Naruto, Hinata wouldn't dare loosen her grip on her boyfriend. She clung to him snugly, seeking comfort in their life-threatening situation. At the moment he was her only lifeline and she had to trust he would get them out of this car chase alive.

" **Ahhh**!"

Hinata's blood-curdling scream filled the air when the back window shattered as a plethora of bullets showered in the vehicle. She desperately tried to move her body lower in the car but the safety belt secured around her prevented her from doing so. So she melded her body against the passenger seat and armrest, doing her best to remain flat to keep from getting shot.

"Hinata!" Naruto screeched as his foot flattened on the gas pedal. "I know it's hard to do, but you _gotta_ stay calm and quiet! I need to fucking concentrate to get us away from these bastards! Do you understand?"

Curling her legs closer to her chest, the brunette whimpered a 'yes' and flattened her lips into a thin line. Warm tears slid from her eyes but she willed herself to continue trusting in Naruto. She had to have faith he'd get them away from their chasers alive and in one piece.

Not the least bit concerned about the bullets that raced past his head and out the windshield, Naruto's mind was focused solely on getting his girlfriend to safety. He drove on, swerving his car in varying directions to keep their pursuers off their trail. His evasive driving only lasted for so long until a loud, resounding sound rang in their ears and his car jerked erratically.

Opening her eyes but not daring to lift her head to find the source of the sound, Hinata wailed, "What was that?"

Ignoring her, Naruto's frown creased dramatically when he realized what caused the sound and for his car to jerk then suddenly stop. _They blew out the goddamn tire_! _Fuck_! _Fuck_! _**Fuck**_!

Turning off the engine, Naruto quickly undid their safety belts and leaned low in his seat. His ears perked when his enemies' car suddenly stopped and they too, turned off their engine. He only had a few moments before they approached his vehicle and his car would be littered with more bullet holes.

He looked at Hinata and his Adam's apple bobbed as he guiltily swallowed when he took in her distraught face.

Hinata's eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying, her hair matted and tangled from being in her curling position. The sparkle that once glistened in her stunning lavender eyes was gone. Her eyes appeared dull and gray, cloudy with worry and fear. Her bang and a few locks of her hair stuck to her face which was pasted with sweat. Her left cheek was red and bruised from pressing flatly against his thigh and her lips were cracked and dry. Her body continued to shiver as panic took over her being. And he wished he could do something to placate her worries, but it was fruitless. There was nothing he could do to ease her pain, but at least he could still ensure her safety.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered as he reached inside his blazer and grabbed his gold-plated guns from the holster, unlocking the safety. Ignoring her gasp of shock, he continued. "Listen to me, okay? We don't have much time before they approach this car. I need you to crouch under the seat and do your best to hide, okay?"

Her jet-black brows furrowed with worry as she looked up him and asked, "But—"

"Don't talk back. Just do it."

Giving her boyfriend a firm nod, Hinata did as she was told, sliding down on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. She curled her body, clutching her knees at her chest and squeezing her eyes shut again. _Please be safe_ , _Naruto_.

Making Hinata curl in front of the passenger's seat wasn't the best way to keep her safe, but for now it'll have to do. Naruto counted the seconds until his hunters would reach his car and he knew he had to act fast to distract them from Hinata.

It was a brash choice he decided to take, but it was his only option. And Naruto wasn't known for thinking things logically anyway. Pushing his car door open, Naruto climbed out the vehicle and extended his arms, aiming his guns at the men. "Hey assholes! I'm right here you bastards!" Several rounds were fired from his weapons and he managed to hit the driver in his shoulder, but missed his other target.

The other man fired his gun, 3 bullets propelled from the barrel. Two managed to lodge in Naruto's right arm and the third missed, just grazing his upper shoulder.

" _Fuck_!" Naruto wailed in agony from the bullets burning the muscle in his arm. He willed himself to withstand the immense pain, constantly telling himself he had to be strong to protect himself and Hinata.

Unable to hold his weapon, Naruto dropped his gun from his right hand and quickly ducked. But it was futile. Both men stood over him, the driver clutching his shoulder, wincing in pain from the bullet lodged in the muscle. The other man aimed his gun at Naruto's forehead, a malicious smile stretching his face. A dry laugh escaped the man's lips from the rush of joy he felt at finally ending the ostentatious Naruto Uzumaki's life.

"Any last words, fucker?" His soon-to-be executioner spat at him vehemently, kicking him in his bullet-ridden arm and making Naruto cry out in pain.

The driver kicked Naruto's gun, making it slide under the car. He bent forward and snatched the blond's other gun, tossing it over the roof of the car.

Panting heavily to cope with the sharp pains racing in his arm, he looked up into the dark sunglasses the man wore that obscured his eyes. Naruto sardonically chuckled and replied, "Suck my dick, bitch." He closed his eyes, silently apologizing to Hinata for not being able to protect her. _It would've been better if you died by my hands instead of these clowns_. _I wish I could've done more for you_. _I'm pathetic_. He impatiently waited for his inevitable death. All of the air escaped his lungs and his heart stopped the moment the sound of a gun firing rang in the air.

* * *

Hinata fearfully listened to every sound, every word that was said from her position on the car's floor. Her heart continued to race, worrying if she and Naruto would make it out of this alive.

 _Any last words_ , _fucker_?

Hinata knew Naruto's end was near. She couldn't remain hidden in front of the passenger's seat waiting for those men to kill them. She had to do something to protect herself and Naruto. She had to act fast or it'll mean sudden death for the both of them.

Doing her best to remain inconspicuous, Hinata rose from her position on the floor and quickly opened the passenger's door. Once she was out she noticed a bright gleam from the corner of her eye. Looking down she saw Naruto's gold-plated gun near her heeled shoe. She immediately picked it up, clutching the heavy weight of the weapon in both her hands. She turned around, facing their pursuers from the passenger's side of the car, near the bullet hole-ridden windshield.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" she hysterically screamed at the men.

Both of the pursuers faced her and the man holding the gun to Naruto immediately aimed it at her.

"Hinata! What the fuck are you doing? _Goddammit_ , _no_!" Naruto's voice hollered in the air, as his eyes shot open. He wished he could stand to look in her eyes.

She ignored his voice, focusing all of her attention on eliminating their chasers. She aimed her boyfriend's gun at the man who held the gun to Naruto's face and hurriedly fired a single round at his chest. The recoil of the bullet propelling from the barrel nearly caused her to lose her balance. Her feet remained rooted as she continued to stand firm. Another bullet followed afterwards and then a third. Naruto's would-be killer slumped to the ground, dead before his body even landed on the street.

Feeling the rush of adrenaline engulf her after killing their first pursuer gave Hinata the courage to aim Naruto's gun at the driver. She temporarily hesitated when she got a quick peek behind his shades. The brunette nearly choked when the driver's identity hit her full-force. Her hands began to shake as she contemplated killing him and she almost dropped the gun until she saw the man reaching for his weapon tucked in the waistband of his pants.

Acting fast, Hinata fired one bullet into the man's chest and another bullet in between his eyes, instantly killing him. She held the golden weapon to her side and ran to Naruto. Kneeling in front of him, she choked when she took in his appearance.

Naruto's chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took, sucking in as much air as he could. Blood soaked the right sleeve of his dark blazer; his vivid blue eyes were dull and cloudy. And his face contorted intensely, showcasing his evident pain.

"Naruto!" She cried out as she set his gun next to him and peeled his soaked blazer from his body. She swallowed her gasp of shock as more blood stained his white button-down shirt. Worry creased her jet-black brows. "Oh my gosh! You're hurt! Let me see."

As Hinata's nimble fingers worked each button free, Naruto's gaze softened on his girlfriend. He was more than surprised to say the least when Hinata came to his rescue and killed his pursuers. The elation he felt when he watched their bodies crumple to the ground in a heap was indescribable. However he shouldn't be astounded by Hinata's quick thinking. She's a Hyuga after all.

Stripping him of his shirt, but making sure to keep his gun holster in place, Hinata's eyes met his. She asked, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Heh." Naruto chuckled sardonically as he gave her a small smile. "I've been through worse." Reaching forward with his left hand, he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and continued. "Sorry I couldn't protect you. I thought we were both goners for a second there."

Thickly swallowing as her heart raced from the memories of their frightening escapade, Hinata replied, "It's alright now, Naruto. We're alive. Let's focus on what we're going to do next." She looked at his arm and grimaced at the bullets embedded deep in his flesh, ruining the exquisite tattoos of the Tailed Beasts. Blood continued to seep from the wounds and Hinata ripped Naruto's shirt, using the piece of fabric as a makeshift bandage.

"I have to stop the bleeding." She tied the fabric around his arm and pressed firmly, apologizing for any pain she was giving him.

Taking a deep breath to assist in assuaging the pain, Naruto assured her, "It's not your fault, Hinata. Don't worry about it, y'know?"

Giving him a gentle nod, Hinata released his arm, stood and walked around his car to retrieve his other gun. Kneeling in front of him again, she engaged the safety on his gold firearms again and tucked them securely in his holster. "I believe you want these, correct?"

His earlier feeling of elation spread like wildfire, warming him throughout his body. He gave her a brilliant smile and asked, "Where have you been all my life, Hinata?"

Smoothing a few flyaway strands of his cropped hair back, Hinata returned his smile with one of her own. "We clearly have a lot to discuss, Naruto. But first let's figure out how we're going to get back home." Looking at the shattered back window, broken side view mirror and bullet-hole ridden windshield, she half-joked, "We obviously can't ride in your car." She turned her head to the chasers car and added, "We can't ride in theirs either. How are we going to return home?"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." Naruto winked playfully at her. "I'll take care of it." With his left hand, he reached for his smartphone secured in his leather case on his belt to make a phone call.

Hinata vaguely listened as she devised a plan to rid the bodies and the evidence of today's events. It was fortunate for them the street was deserted, even in the middle of the day. It'll make pulling off her plan that much easier. _All of Father's childhood training is paying off_ , she mused. _I never thought the day would come when I'd actually have to take someone's life_. _But I had no choice_. _I wasn't going to sit by and let them harm Naruto_!

"One of my men is on their way to pick us up." Naruto told her. Tucking his smartphone in the leather case again, he tried to stand and winced when he used his right arm to balance his weight. "Shit!" He groaned in pain.

Immediately rushing to his side, Hinata circled Naruto's left arm around her shoulders to help him stand. Once he was fully on his feet, she looked up at him and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? Are you able to lift? Can you run?"

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend confusingly and nodded at her questions. "Yeah, but why?"

She told Naruto her plan to rid the bodies and the evidence and Naruto outright laughed at her.

"You're fucking crazy, Hinata! Y'know?" Nevertheless he went along with her cockamamie idea.

Once the bodies were stuffed in Naruto's backseat, along with his torn shirt and bloodied blazer, Hinata flicked her boyfriend's gold-plated lighter until a flame burned. She lit the cigarette that extended from his lips and watched with hooded eyes as he took a few puffs, gray smoke escaping his lips and nose.

Only allowing himself a few seconds to smoke his cigarette, Naruto flicked the half-smoked tobacco stick towards the pool of gas that seeped from both cars and pocketed his lighter. Instantly flames rose from the liquid and he grabbed Hinata's hand with his left hand and ran as fast as he could, distancing themselves from the soon-to-be explosion.

Together they ran nonstop, tired and out of breath until another car approached them. Hinata immediately became worried but Naruto assured her it was the person he spoke to on the phone earlier, ready to pick them up and take them home.

They entered the backseat of the vehicle and the driver made a U-turn in the opposite direction of the burning cars. Just as the driver began to speed away, both cars exploded, alighting the atmosphere with bright, orange flames and dark, heavy smoke. Naruto and Hinata turned around in the backseat and looked out the window, relieved they've managed to clean the mess that was made.

Turning around again and reclining in their seat, Naruto and Hinata exhaled a deep sigh, finally allowing themselves to relax. She reached for his left hand and covered it with her right hand. Clasping her palm against his calloused fingers, she squeezed his palm, basking in the comforting warmth of his hand.

Together they rode back to Naruto's apartment in silence.

* * *

When they returned to his apartment, Hinata laid Naruto on his sofa, kneeled in front of him and began cleaning and treating his wounds. Naruto directed her to the medical kit he keeps for such times. Carefully his girlfriend removed the bullets and stitched his torn skin together.

Grimacing against the pain of the needle jutting in and out his arm, the restauranteur silently watched in pure fascination as Hinata diligently worked to heal him. His cerulean gaze fixated on Hinata's visage. Her jet-black brows creased in concentration as she sewed the needle in and out of his skin, sealing his tattooed flesh with the thread. Her pink lips separated, taking in shallow breaths as she gently breathed. Considering everything that transpired today with their would-be murderers, Hinata appeared virtually unharmed.

Naruto's eyes widened and his blue irises vividly shone as he looked at Hinata truly for the first time. He felt like his heart expanded in his chest as the palpitations increased rapidly. He clutched his chest with his left hand and bit hard on his bottom lip to assuage the unfamiliar feeling flourishing within him.

Sensing his discomfort, Hinata lifted her head and asked, "Are you alright, Naruto? I'm not hurting you too bad, am I?"

Shaking his head to ease his mind back to reality, Naruto assured his girlfriend, "No, Hinata. I'm alright."

Giving him a curt nod, she responded, "Okay," and continued to complete her task.

Heavily sighing, Naruto stared up at his ceiling and brusquely admitted, "Y'know, Hinata? I thought about killing you earlier today."

Hinata halted her movements, the needle suspended in mid-air. Her body froze and her lavender eyes widened, astonished Naruto would admit such a thing. Licking her parched lips, she dared to look at him and inquire about his reason. "Why?"

Turning his head to look Hinata in her eyes, the blond confessed, "I didn't know whether I would make it out alive. I was unsure if I would be able to protect you. I told myself I'd rather you died by my hands then the hands of those losers. And you were a witness to everything that happened. And I'm not supposed to—"

"—leave any witnesses alive," Hinata finished for him. Oddly she understood her boyfriend's reasoning. Any other woman in this situation would have been petrified, understandably so. However Hinata knew the lifestyle Naruto lived. Perhaps not wholly but she experienced a glimpse of it this afternoon. It was no different from what her father used to endure before he handed the business over to Neji. And one of the many things Hiashi always taught her was to never leave any witnesses alive. No matter what. And that's what prompted Hinata's next question.

"What's stopping you from killing me, now?" She began sewing his wounds again, directing her focus on closing his skin together. But her ears perked, patiently waiting for his answer.

He reached forward with his left arm as best as he could, though it felt odd in his position on the sofa with Hinata treating his injuries. Naruto tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Because I realized something Hinata."

When he didn't continue, Hinata paused, looked at him again and asked, "What's that, Naruto?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I don't wanna lose you." He wasn't ready to say it. Even though he felt it with all of his heart, he wasn't ready to tell Hinata he loved her. Nevertheless Hinata was no fool. He knew she knew how he felt about her, even if the words weren't directly stated.

He watched his girlfriend's face carefully for any signs that she reciprocated his feelings. He noticed the way Hinata's cheeks reddened, coloring her pale face and her beautiful, pearlescent eyes enlarge at his words. Her throat gently bobbed as she swallowed, but she still kept quiet. Naruto understood. He wasn't upset with her for not saying anything, albeit he was a little disappointed. But he wasn't mad. His confession was sudden. He just admitted he contemplated killing her to _almost_ outright telling her he loved her.

Finishing threading his skin together, Hinata cleaned the excess blood from his arm, but still said nothing. She opened a jar of her homemade healing ointment and liberally applied it to his wounds and wrapped his stitches.

She picked up the gold-plated handguns, medical kit, bloodied gauze and other supplies to put away and dispose of. Returning to the living room, she looked her boyfriend in the eyes and stated, "My father will kill you if anything happens to me, Naruto."

Laughing dryly, Naruto swung his legs over the sofa, shifting his body in a sitting position. He stretched his tired legs and stood. Taking Hinata's hand in his left one, he said, "We still have a lot to talk about, Hinata. Why don't you tell me about your father while we take a bath?"

Squeezing his hand in her palm, Hinata nodded and agreed. "I'd like that, Naruto." She allowed him to lead her to his bathroom.

* * *

" _Mmm_ … I can't believe my boyfriend sells drugs," Hinata closed her eyes and murmured as pleasant hums escaped her lips. She relished the feeling of Naruto's fingers gently scratching along her scalp, washing her hair as best as he could with one hand. "We're not a normal couple."

They relaxed together in Naruto's sunken bathtub with Naruto's back resting against the marble and Hinata's back pressed against his chest. They washed away the day's stresses and reveled in each other's company.

Scooping some of the bathwater in his left palm while keeping his right arm out the tub, Naruto rinsed the suds from Hinata's hair and laughed. "And it doesn't matter we're not normal. And I can't believe my girlfriend's the daughter of a crime lord." He was fully aware of this information, but chose not to reveal it to Hinata.

"A _retired_ crime lord," Hinata corrected him with a lazy smile. "Father… he taught me everything I know."

"It was awesome you were with me today." Naruto squeezed the excess water from her heavy dark strands and pushed her wet hair over her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her back closer to his chest. "I would be a goner if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Hinata." Naruto massaged her shoulder and trailed his hand down to cup and fondle one of her breasts. He admitted, "I… I only got in the business to earn enough money to save my father. The little part-time, minimal wage job I was working at didn't generate enough money for me to help my old man. After that… I suppose I became immersed in this lifestyle. It's difficult to leave once you're neck-deep in it."

Lazily tracing circles in the warm, murky water, Hinata quietly admitted, "I… I thought I left this life behind. I envy you, Naruto."

Giving Hinata's nipple a light pinch, which elicited a soft moan from her, Naruto hummed, "Hmm?"

Flattening her hand over his making him press her breast firmly against her chest, Hinata explained herself. "If it wasn't for Iruka enduring his sickness, you never would have become a criminal. You would've lived a normal life; something I've always yearned for.

"I grew up in an organized crime family and greatness was expected from me since an early age. Before I entered middle school I was trained in the art of self-defense, marksmanship and learning how to handle my family's black market arms business."

Naruto kept quiet while Hinata continued to speak her feelings.

"But I didn't want anything to do with my family's business. I… I craved normalcy. I wanted to be a normal girl, with a normal life and a normal family. Father…" the brunette swallowed thickly, but resolved herself to speak on. "Father was extremely authoritative. After Mother died he took me under his wing to groom me to inherit the family business. I could never reach the high expectations he set for me, so… so he considered me a failure."

Naruto's fingers dug in the flesh of her breast, angry he couldn't squeeze Hiashi's neck. But he still remained silent.

"He… He and I had a falling out." Hinata lazily traced circles in the water again as she spoke. "I was 17 when I took Hanabi and moved out of the house to live on my own. I wanted peace and I believed I found it. Father and I eventually reconciled and we're working on building our relationship. I really, truly assumed the criminal lifestyle was a thing of my past. I never thought it would catch up to me. Until today I never killed anyone. I-I don't know how to feel, Naruto."

It was true Hinata desired peace and serenity over inheriting her father's black market business. And she vowed to stay away from the criminal life, keeping herself and her sister safe at all times. But this afternoon when her and Naruto's lives were in danger, instinct took over. She killed two men just to ensure her and Naruto's protection. And while she was thankful her quick thinking got them out of the hostile situation alive, a small part of her couldn't help but mourn the lives she took. Worry and regret began to fill her belly, making it sink as she wondered if killing those men was truly the right thing to do. She lifted her hands to her face, staring wide-eyed at her palms from the realization she has their pursuers blood on her hands.

Smoothing his hand from her breast to palm her belly and giving it a gentle rub as he sensed her unease, Naruto said, "I can't tell you how you should feel, Hinata. But like I said, I'm glad you were right there with me. You saved me." The blond corrected himself. "You saved _us_." While Hinata didn't divulge the details of the falling out she had with her father, Naruto was okay with not knowing. He knew given Hinata's personality, again he just had to be patient and trust she'll reveal that part of her life to him, too. He kissed the top of her damp hair and inhaled the soapy aroma of the shampoo.

"Where do we go from here?" Hinata lifted her arm and stretched it behind her to rub Naruto's left shoulder. She held her breasts down with her other arm to keep them from floating. Shifting her body until her head rested underneath his chin, she completely submerged her upper body under the water. "We're not a normal couple."

"You said that already." Naruto reminded her. "And I told you it didn't matter. We go forward, that's where we go."

The brunette carefully turned around in the tub to face him, making sure no water would accidently splash on his bandage. After straddling his lap, she frowned at her grinning boyfriend and cried hysterically, "You make it all sound so easy! Two people are dead! They tried to kill us today! Who knows what's going to happen in the future? What if… What if… What if…" Hinata's words were swallowed the moment she felt Naruto's lips close around hers.

After lightly massaging his lips against hers, Naruto gently kissed along her cheek and jawline before pecking her nose. Touching his forehead with hers, he assured her, "Whatever happens, Hinata, we can handle it together. Believe in me."

And in that moment she did. Her heart swelled in her chest and her emotions fluttered in her belly, making her shiver lightly. She truly did believe him when he assured her everything would be alright if they handle it together. Softly smiling at him, Hinata's gaze relaxed and she nodded. "Okay. I believe you, Naruto." She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her forehead with his. Following his gaze after looking into his eyes, Hinata looked down at her chest and her face flushed with slight mortification.

"They… They float…" Naruto breathed as his jaw unhinged and his eyes widened. He absorbed the sight of her creamy breasts resting atop the warm, murky bath water. Reaching forward with both hands while ignoring the pain shooting through his right arm, he cupped her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze while carefully making sure not to get his bandages wet. "I've never seen anything like this before, y'know?" he stated before merrily fondling her generous flesh. "That's so cool!" he grinned as he pinched her nipples.

Hinata let out a squeak and pushed her boyfriend's hands away from her chest. "N-Naruto…? It's not cool!" She covered her breasts with her palms, concealing them from his view. "I-I can't even take a bath properly, or go swimming because of my breasts. They're… They're an annoyance. They get in the way of everything. I can't wear proper clothes or buy anything in my size. I can't—"

Deliberately ignoring everything his girlfriend said, Naruto pushed her hands out of the way and began massaging her breasts once again. "Hinata? I like your boobs. I _love_ your boobs. They're soft. They're squishy. And they're fun to play with." He lifted her heavy mounds, admiring the way her flesh-toned nipples and areolas blended with her creamy skin. Releasing them to grope and massage them again, Naruto rubbed his palms against her erect peaks, relishing the way his girlfriend shuddered and her breath became labored from his touches. "And they're really sensitive." Looking into Hinata's eyes, he presented her with his adorable squinty-eyed grin he's now aware she cherishes so much. "See, Hinata? Your breasts are _amazing_!"

Hinata watched amusedly as Naruto focused his vision on her breasts again, happily playing with them like a child enamored with their favorite toy. The incredible feeling of her boyfriend tweaking her nipples and his large, calloused hands massaging her breasts made her center pulsate with need. She circled her arms around his neck again and fluttered her eyes closed. Resting her forehead against his again, she parted her lips to release short, passionate breaths. Rubbing herself slightly against his erection and making the water slosh gently around them, she breathed, "Naruto? I'm only letting you do this because you give the best breast massages. They're… They're very soothing and calming. You're good with your hands."

"Heh. I'm good with something else too, y'know?" Naruto gently thrust upwards, sliding his dick along the folds of her hot sex. He sexily grinned when Hinata's cheeks tinged pink and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out at the salacious feeling of their wet, bathtub grinding. "But it's gonna have to take care of itself. I'm too tired to screw you."

Lowering her head to kiss his neck, Hinata giggled into his skin. "That's okay, Naruto. I'll just sit here and enjoy my massage."

Naruto continued to lift, circle, rub and fondle her breasts, enjoying the pleasurable hums his girlfriend emitted.

* * *

After their bath sleep quickly claimed Naruto. However thoughts of today's events were rampant in Hinata's mind and they kept her woke. She couldn't help but to think about those men that chased them. She couldn't fight the images of those men following them.

The brunette imagined she was back in the car again cradling Naruto's thigh, silently pleading for help. Her body tensed with every bullet that whipped past their heads and out the windshield.

Reliving the gun-ridden nightmare, Hinata pictured herself crouched on the floor in the passenger's seat, listening as the sounds of bullets firing filled the air. She heard the malicious timber of Naruto's would-be murderer speak.

 _Any last words_ , _fucker_?

Naruto's raspy voice dryly husked, _Suck my dick_ , _bitch_.

She wished she could stop the visions of today's events from replaying in her mind, but she _couldn't_. The images kept coming faster and faster.

The weight of the gold-plated gun was heavy in her hands, but she gripped it hard and fired 3 rounds, killing their shooter.

Her thoughts lingered on the identity of the driver. Why would he be after them? Why would he be after Naruto? It didn't make sense to her.

Hinata patted the bed until her fingers closed around a familiar, heavy object. Slowly she lifted Naruto's gun, the gleam of the metal brilliantly shone under his bedroom light. Straddling his hips she lifted the gun, clutched it in both hands and aimed it at Naruto's bare chest, pressing the barrel in between his pectorals. She considered killing him right then, but decided not to. She needed answers. She needed to know what was going on. Naruto wasn't being wholly honest with her and it hurt like hell.

Watching Naruto's sleeping form and looking at him so handsome and at peace tugged her heart. Hinata couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that sluiced down her cheeks, absorbing in his t-shirt.

Hinata thought back to all the great times they had, everything he said and the connection they made. She felt alive being with Naruto. Her worries and insecurities seemed to magically disappear around the hyperactive, exuberant blond. He managed to find a way into Hanabi's heart and her own even though they haven't been dating for long. It didn't matter. Their relationship was real, the feelings they had for one another was real. Time meant nothing.

Her heart painfully thrummed in her chest and it was in that moment she knew she fell hopelessly in love with Naruto Uzumaki. More tears dripped down her face when she finally admitted the truth to herself. And it was because she loved him, she knew what she had to do.

Lifting the gun from his chest to aim it in between his eyes, Hinata's face contorted into a frown, her lips pressed in a tight line.

* * *

Naruto was in a state of sleep-wake. A contended sigh fell from his lips along with a grin stretching his face. He slowly blinked his sleepy eyes open, giving his girlfriend a warm smile. "Wow, Hinata. You're so beautiful," he breathed before his vision returned to focus. The moment his gaze became clear, Naruto froze at the image of Hinata crying, her face stained with her tears. But her distraught expression isn't what made him pause in fear.

He looked at the barrel of his gun aimed between his eyes and instantly became irate. "What the **fuck** , Hinata? What the fuck's going on?"

"Tell me the truth, Naruto!" Hinata cried; her mind an emotional wreck but her hands remained steady clutching his gun. "Why were those men after you today?"

"Goddammit Hinata! I don't know! Put the fucking gun down—"

Her hands shook as her body wracked with immense anger directed at her boyfriend. Hinata yelled, "Don't lie to me, Naruto! One of those men works for my Father! Father wouldn't have sent people after you for no reason! And I nearly died today because of it! _Tell me the truth_!"

Naruto began to reach for his weapon, but lifted his hands in the air in surrender when Hinata pointed the gun at his chest. Malice and hatred was still evident in his voice when he spoke again. "Fuck, Hinata! You pull this shit on the day I bury my Dad?"

Listening to Naruto say those words caused an eerie calm to wash over Hinata. Her muscles relaxed and her tears dried, but the gun remained tight in her hands. She lifted the gold metal, pointing it in between his blue eyes again. With a voice as sweet as honey, she quietly told her boyfriend, "You'll join your Father soon if you don't state what business you have with mine."

The sound of the bullet clicking into the chamber caused Naruto's Adam's apple to bob incessantly and sweat to pepper along his forehead. His eyes widened in fear and his heartbeat rapidly increased in his chest. Adrenaline rushed to his brain, telling him he needed to defend himself. He knew given Hinata's emotional state, if he didn't act fast, she would kill him.

* * *

 _Dun_ … _dun_ … _dun_ … _dun_ …! Don't'cha guys just **love** cliffhangers? And the action and drama is only going to increase from this point forward. I have to take a pause at this point, so I don't know when Chapter 8 is going to be completed. I have written the notes for the chapter, though. Again, school comes first so from this point forward, I'm focusing all of my time on schoolwork. However again, follow my Tumblr fucknesha. tumbr. com for status updates and snippets. Just delete the spaces.

 **P.S.:** I don't know if anyone noticed I keep mentioning Naruto has gold-plated accessories like his guns and his lighter. Orange is Naruto's favorite color but I didn't like idea of Naruto having orange guns and a lighter. And gold is close to orange in color, so I decided on gold. And Naruto owning gold accessories is pretty sexy to me.

 **P.P.S:** Bonus points for the person who correctly guesses the artist and album this chapter's title was inspired by.

 **P.P.P.S.:** I apologize for the OOC-ness.


	8. Cin - Edited

Chapter 7 threw a lot of people in a loop, huh? Hahaha! Well here's Chapter 8.

 **Warnings:** Coarse language, mild-angst, drug use, sexual content and drug dealing. Initially as I was writing this chapter, I believed it was going to be pretty… out there. But after re-reading it, I realize it's not so bad. However there is extensive usage of the "n-word" in this chapter. So I created a private link for those of you who want to read that version instead. Message me for it. Nothing changes other than the dialogue. And FFnet readers, **a lot** of content is also edited. Again you'll have to message me for the uncut link.

 **Chapter Rating** \- **MA**

* * *

 **Differences** – **Chapter 8:** Cin - Edited

Naruto ignored the aching palpitations of his heart thrumming in his chest. He ignored the way his stomach muscles writhed and knotted in fear as he stared down at the barrel of his prized gun. The sweat that dotted along his forehead dripped past his face and slithered down his neck, he ignored that, too. His only concern was removing the gun from Hinata's hand and getting her to see reason. He had to be patient before acting rashly. He knew Hinata's an emotional wreck at this moment and any sudden movements could easily make her pull the trigger, ending his life.

Keeping his hard gaze locked on her soft face contorted into a frown, Naruto waited for the exact moment to make his move.

Hinata looked down at Naruto with the gun pointed directly in between his eyes. Her lips curled into a sad smile and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, further staining his t-shirt. She hiccupped nonstop, sobbing as she loosened the grip on his gun. "I-I can't do it. I can't hurt you, Naruto," she cried as her shoulders shook, heavy emotion taking over her entire being. "I don't know what to do…"

Slowly, carefully Naruto lifted his left arm and gently tugged the gun away from his girlfriend. Stretching his arm far away from her, he still kept his eyes trained on her as he dismantled his gun with one hand. The bullet clip along with a few scattered bullets and other parts fell haphazardly on the bedspread. He tossed his empty gun over the bed, far out of Hinata's reach. Before he heard the heavy metal land on the floor with a _clunk_ , instantly he flipped Hinata on her back, pinned her wrists to his pillows and sat heavily on top of her legs to make sure she couldn't move.

"What the **fuck** were you thinking, Hinata?" Naruto shouted at her in an angry frenzy. "Pulling a goddamn gun on me? What the hell's wrong with you?" He looked down at her gloomy face; her tears and his cum drying, leaving white flakes and sticky residue on her creamy skin.

Hinata's lavender eyes looked away from her boyfriend, guilt festering inside her, prickling at her conscience. She couldn't take him being angry with her, but knew she deserved his fury and more.

Naruto's blond brows creased into a sharp frown, distorting his handsome, whiskered face into a hard grimace. He bared his teeth at her, scowling down at her with all the malice he had for an enemy out to ruin him. The more he thought about Hinata aiming his gun at his face, the harder he squeezed her wrists, not caring if they were turning red, bruising under his grip.

"Father…" Hinata softly whispered before her eyes met his again. "I'm worried about my Father, Naruto. The driver today… he works for my Father…"

Naruto's grimace suddenly became a look of confusion. He loosened the pressure he held on her wrists but still kept them pinned above her head. Shifting his weight so he wouldn't apply all of it on her legs, he parroted, "Your father? What about your father? Hinata you're not making any sense."

"Naruto I wanna know what dealings you have with my Father. Why would Father send his men after you?" Hinata kept her voice even, making sure to not allow her emotions to overtake her again. Although she was still distraught at the thought of Naruto and Hiashi doing business together and Naruto possibly being a threat to her family. But remaining calm was crucial if she expected for him to tell her anything about Hiashi; something along the lines of 'I'm not plotting your father's demise.' She didn't want to choose between the man she loves and her father. But if it all boils down to it…

Rotating his thumbs along her wrists in a light massage hoping it'll calm her some, Naruto's eyes softened. He told her honestly, "I've never dealt business with your Dad, Hinata. I don't know why he would send his people after me." He finally understood why his girlfriend is so distressed. She's worried about her father. Living the life of crime people often always find themselves in situations where they would have to choose between their mates and their families. Oftentimes people born and raised in crime families such as the Hyugas chose their family above all. And that's the crossroads Hinata was standing at right now. She didn't know who to choose: him or her father.

Once he was certain Hinata wouldn't try to move, Naruto slowly inched his hands down her body, stopping at the hem of his t-shirt she wore. He lifted it, exposing her belly and chest. Lifting the fabric higher, he used the shirt to wipe the dried tear stains from her face. After tossing his shirt over his bed, he smoothed his hands over her body.

"Talk to me, Hinata. Tell me what's on your mind."

The brunette closed her eyes and basked in the wonderful feeling of Naruto rubbing her body. Hinata contently sighed, feeling some of her earlier tension ebb away, although her mind remained heavy with negative thoughts about her past. "I… I made some terrible mistakes in my life. I made stupid decisions that I regret."

"We all have, Hinata. No one's perfect," Naruto's raspy voice filled her head. She gave him a bittersweet smile but still kept her eyes closed and began to tell the sordid tale of her awful past.

"…I-I was at a loss of what to do," Hinata's gentle voice shook a bit as memories from yesteryears replayed in her mind. "When Father told me to get rid of my baby, I just… I'm ashamed to say I listened. I ran out of City Hall in tears and walked for several hours. I had no set destination in mind; I only intended to get away from Father and clear my head."

Naruto kept quiet and his face remained emotionless. His massage appeared to be working because Hinata visibly relaxed more under his touch as she recalled the days of her troubled youth.

"Before I knew it, it was dark and I ended up in the _unpleasant_ side of the city. Everything that happened afterwards is all a blur. I remember my stomach being in intense pain. There was a lot of blood and at some point I blacked out. When I came to, I was in my bed with my stomach stitched and a bandage wrapped around it. I don't even remember leaving the abortion place or returning home.

"For days I was in pain and bleeding excessively, but I couldn't tell anyone what I done. I assumed the pain was normal and it'll eventually go away. And my secret would be safe; just between me and Father. But I was wrong." Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she locked her gaze with Naruto. She searched his face for any sign of emotion or any kind of reaction, but there wasn't any. His face was blank, devoid of any expression.

Hinata closed her eyes again and continued her story. "I woke in a hospital after surgery and doctors told me they had to remove my uterus because of an infection that began to fester from the illegal, botched abortion. They told me I'll never be able to have kids.

"I was a stupid, naïve 17-year-old seeking love and acceptance in all the wrong places. I didn't love myself because I believed my Father didn't love me. I sought out affection from guys at my school and paid the ultimate price." She swallowed, pausing a bit to gather her thoughts. "I suppose me rushing out of City Hall that day in an emotional rush and getting that abortion was my way of trying to please Father; to show him even though I messed up I could still make him proud.

"Once I knew I would never gain Father's acceptance, I left that house and took Hanabi with me. And now Father and I reconciled. We're… We're trying to build a relationship and everything's going good. Better than good—great. Father," Hinata opened her eyes, looked up at Naruto and pursed her lips into a gentle smile. "He told me he loves me. And he's proud of me. And there's a part of me that doesn't want to disappoint him, I don't want to lose my Father, Naruto. I feel like we're just starting to get to know each other. And I need him in my life. Mother's gone. And there's only me, Hanabi, Neji and Father."

"Feel better?" Naruto asked her evenly. "I can tell you've been holding that in for a long time."

Not answering his question, Hinata looked at Naruto through her blurry gaze, only seeing pixilated tanned skin, blond hair and the myriad of colors on his right arm. She thickly swallowed and said, "I'm sorry about what I said to you about Iruka. It was cruel and disgusting of me. And I'm sorry for being such a burden on you when you buried your Father today. I'm being selfish."

Naruto told her, "It's alright. After hearing your story and your explanation, everything makes sense now. Besides, if my old man were here, he wouldn't want me to be mad at you. And he wouldn't want to see you upset, either. So I'm gonna honor him by not being angry with you. I'm just glad you trust me with something so personal. Carrying that baggage around couldn't have been easy for you, y'know?"

Hinata only shook her head 'no'.

"And you didn't answer my question. How do you feel?"

"Hmm…" the brunette sighed as she thought his question over. "Now that you mention it, I do feel better telling you about my past. But because of the things I've done and my infertility, there are times I feel damaged and broken. I don't feel like a woman at all."

Naruto shifted on the bed until he was sitting beside his girlfriend and told her, "Hinata you are _definitely_ a woman."

A dark blush traveled from her cheeks, down to her neck to spread across the tops of her breasts. She nibbled her lower lip, a sign of her nervousness and said, "Naruto, that's not what I—"

Cutting her off with a grin, Naruto replied, "The ability to birth a baby doesn't make a woman a woman, Hinata. At least not in my opinion."

Hinata blinked her vision into focus until Naruto's whiskered face became sharp and clear. She internalized everything he said, and warmth placated her mental woes from his words.

"There are many children born to undeserving mothers that I don't consider women at all. Growing up in an orphanage, I've heard many stories of the abuse orphans endured at the behest of their mothers. Or even worse, someone close to the mothers and the mothers refused to protect their children.

"You're punishing yourself over an irrational decision you made as a teen when your emotions were flux, trying to please your Dad. You're eternally punishing yourself because of the insecurities you still harbor, two-dimensional, archaic beliefs that were instilled in you from other people about your barrenness."

Hinata turned her gaze away to avoid looking at her boyfriend, but Naruto's voice rang in her ears when he said, "Look at me, Hinata." And she did.

"You're more than a woman. You're more than just any woman. You're _my_ woman."

"Naruto, you're too kind to me. I-I don't deserve someone like you." Hinata fluttered her eyes close again and sighed. "N-Naruto…?"

Naruto kicked his sweatpants off and comfortably settled himself in between her legs. He rubbed her upper arms and peppered Hinata's neck, chin and lips with butterfly kisses until he reached her earlobe. Giving the pliant flesh gentle nibbles, he whispered, "We deserve each other, Hinata. We're good people who have done bad things to survive this world. I'm no different from you. I too, have done— _doing_ —many things I regret." His mind wandered to his drug trade briefly before continuing. "You're my Cin." He lifted his head to look in her eyes, smiling at her confused expression.

She opened her eyes and asked, "Your sin?"

"Yeah…" he breathed. "My Cin. It's…" Naruto scratched his chin and giggled. "It's kinda short for Cinnamon. Y'know? The nickname you had when we spent our first night together."

Hinata bit her lip, but didn't respond.

"But," he picked up a lock of her hair and curled it around his fingers. "Sometimes I feel you're bad for me, addictive like a sin. The life we live is wrong. How we met was wrong, but the night we shared and the connection we made was oh so right. Just like cinnamon, you're hard and tough, but not unbreakable. And yet under your exterior if someone breaks it," Naruto pecked her lips with a swift kiss, "they'll find out you're soft and sweet… and a little spicy." He laughed. "So yeah, you're my Cin."

Wrapping her arms around his back, Hinata also giggled, her eyes crinkling with slight laugh lines. "Naruto? That's so cute." She tapped his nose playfully and added, "I love my new nickname." Her eyes traveled to the bandage on his arm and immediately becoming worried she asked, "What about your wounds? Does your arm still hurt?"

"Hmm…" Looking down at the bandage that covered his Eight and Seven Tails tattoos, Naruto furrowed his brows and said, "Now that you mention it, my arm doesn't hurt at all. That ointment you rubbed on my wounds really did the trick. I don't feel any pain."

"I'm glad," she smiled. "Just remember to be careful. Don't exert your arm too much. I don't want you to accidently tear your stitches."

Wickedly smirking at his girlfriend, Naruto quickly flipped them around until Hinata mounted his waist. "You on top."

Palming his chest and rubbing her hands over his taut, lean muscles, Hinata gave him her own smirk. Lasciviously grinding her pelvis against his, she joked, "If you think you can handle it."

"Oh?" Naruto's brow lifted and his smirk prominently stretched his face. "Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me, Cin?"

"Yes," Hinata replied without hesitation.

Reaching for her waist, Naruto lifted Hinata and slowly lowered her body over his dick. He watched as she separated her folds to fully take him inside. Once he was completely submerged in her wet heat, he kept his hands on her hips, preventing her from moving.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Let's go somewhere, Hinata. Let's take a vacation. Let's get away from all of this mess. At least for a little while."

Searching Naruto's face for any trace of levity, Hinata frowned when she realized he was completely serious. "A vacation? I-I can't afford to take a vacation. I have Hanabi. I have work and school… and-and…"

"It'll just be a weekend getaway, just you and me." Naruto wouldn't relent until Hinata succumbed to his idea.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked around the room, gathering her thoughts as she considered his idea. Weighing her situation and coming to a conclusion, she spoke. "Let me think about it. At least let me talk to Father first and find out why his men attacked us today. If he is after you, I want the matter settled before I make a decision about our vacation."

"Fair enough." Naruto released his hold on her and rested his hands on his pillow, on either side of his head. "Now about that challenge…" his tone became heavy with lust and he thrust his hips upwards, enjoying the squeak Hinata yelped and the way her breasts bounced. "You said I couldn't handle it. Prove it."

Lowering her body on top of his, Hinata purposefully swayed her breasts, letting their nipples touch and rub against each other. She clutched the back of Naruto's head and whispered, "I will." With a powerful slam of her hips, she relished the way he cried out her new nickname.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon the next day Naruto sat at his desk in his home office along with Sasuke and Shikamaru. He told his friends about the car chase and near-death experience that transpired after Iruka's funeral yesterday. Shikamaru and Sasuke sat across from Naruto their faces scrunched in disbelief.

"Wait?" Shikamaru paused Naruto in the middle of his storytelling and asked, "You're telling me _Hiashi Hyuga_ may have put a hit out on you? Jesus Christ, Naruto!" The ponytailed brunet dramatically rolled his eyes and exasperatedly lifted his hands in the air. "What have you done to piss off someone like Hiashi? I know he's retired and everything, but the man still has a lot of serious business associates and clout. It wouldn't take much for him to wipe you from the face of this Earth."

"Hee, hee." Naruto scratched his cheek and grinned at his friends. His face warmed with a light flush as he thought about all the time he spent with Hinata. Their relationship was a strange one indeed. It was true they weren't like other couples; they were two damaged people finding love and solace within each other. And that's what made their union genuine. They truly understood each other; they were alike in a lot of ways. Both Naruto and Hinata knew they wouldn't find another person who fit them like a glove the way they do for one other.

"I'm kinda… sorta… I'm fucking his daughter." The restauranteur chuckled as he lightly threaded the short, blond strands of his hair. "Hinata… she's my girlfriend."

" _Your_ _ **what**_?"

"Dumbass! You can't be serious!"

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke hollered simultaneously. They incredulously stared at the grinning blond who in return nonchalantly shrugged. "What's so wrong with Hinata being my girlfriend?" Naruto took a sip of his bourbon from a shot glass resting on his desk. "You guys sound like haters."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples to assuage his oncoming headache. "Idiot," he murmured under his breath.

Shikamaru Nara was the legal counsel for Naruto's restaurant business, unofficially anyway. He's currently attending law school studying to become a lawyer. His genius intellect allowed him to graduate both high school and college at a young age, and he's working on his final year in law school.

Nevertheless undercover from the public's eye, Shikamaru provided legal advice for both Naruto and Sasuke, assisting in their drug trade from the shadows. Listening to his intelligence and allowing him to guide them throughout these years is how their business managed to flourish for so long.

Usually nonchalant and borderline lazy, Shikamaru's style reflected his personality. He often wears his shoulder-length black hair in a high ponytail, believing the simple style kept him from needlessly trying to style it. And he was too lazy to get it cut. His style of dress was casual. He preferred dark colors like black, forest green and deep browns. Today he wore a short-sleeved black shirt and brown khakis.

But the way he handled business was anything but slothful. Shikamaru's sharp mind and tactical skills always kept him one step ahead of everyone else. It's why Naruto brought him on board for both his restaurant business and his drug business.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke, getting the blond's attention. "Hinata is Hiashi's _daughter_. If you suspect he's after you, why would you get involved with her? It doesn't make sense. You're not thinking rationally."

"If it wasn't for Hinata being there with me yesterday, I would've died." Naruto casually stated.

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Shikamaru eyed his friend and asked, "Wait? Hinata was there with you?"

"Mmm, hmm," the restauranteur nodded. He sipped more of his bourbon and finished telling the story of the events of yesterday, including Hinata's murder attempt. "…So you see, Hinata's practically my good-luck charm. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, man. So if you guys are suggesting I should dump her, forget it."

Shikamaru slumped in his chair again and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Naruto," the quieter of the two spoke. "How can you trust Hinata after you admitted not only did she try to kill you, but the both of you think her father's after you?"

After emptying his glass of bourbon, Naruto set his glass on the coaster and faced Sasuke. Defending his girlfriend, he stated, "Look, I know I sound crazy right now. Hell, I'm starting to believe I _am_ crazy. But I trust Hinata. And you guys gotta trust me to handle this situation my way. Me nor Hinata want a war between us and her family. So for now I'm going to hand the reins over to Hinata and let her get this taken care of."

Sasuke gave the blond a simple nod, but chose not to respond. His own mind flashed back to his wife Sakura who was nearly 7 months pregnant. Guilt weighed in his mind when he thought about all the time he spent working on cases as the chief of police for the city, or working beside Naruto selling contraband. He spent even less time at home and the frequent contact they used to have has waned. It's been weeks since they've spoken over the phone or texted each other. He would have to do something about that soon, especially since their daughter is almost here.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Shikamaru broke Sasuke's train of thoughts, directing his question at Naruto.

"For almost 3 months." Naruto answered. "Why's that important?"

Straightening in his chair again, Shikamaru narrowed his black eyes at his friend and said, "That's not enough time to forge a bond of trust in a relationship. You two can't possibly fully know each other in such a short time."

"Where did the two of you meet? How did this relationship come about?" Sasuke added his own questions.

Refilling his shot glass with more bourbon, Naruto averted his eyes from the brunet duo and took a long, hard swig of the liquor before answering. "Three months ago Hinata used to work for Granny Tsunade. She was one of her dolls. We…" he scratched his head and gave his friends a goofy grin. "We spent the night together. That's how we met."

Sasuke rested his elbows on his legs, scrubbing his face with his palms. He didn't want to believe what his idiot best friend just admitted. He knew at times Naruto could be dense, but to foster a relationship with a common _whore_? Even Sasuke had difficulty internalizing this new information.

Heavily sighing while rolling his eyes, Shikamaru flatly stated, "You're putting all of your trust in a woman who whored herself out to you? Are you sure you're not just pussy-whipped, Naruto?"

"I might be a little pussy-whipped, Shikamaru." Naruto began cheerfully, but then his tone became dark, dangerous. It was the voice he used whenever he was about to murder someone. Reaching in his blazer, he retrieved one of his guns and aimed the gold-plated metal at his legal counsel. "But don't _ever_ call Hinata a whore, again. She's so much more than that. I won't tolerate _anyone_ disrespecting her. You understand?"

"Jesus Christ, Naruto!" Shikamaru raised his arms above his head in surrender. His eyes widened in fear and sweat dampened along his hairline. His heart began to race as he stared at the barrel of the gun his friend aimed at him. "I didn't mean anything by it! Just put the fucking gun away!"

Sasuke lifted his head and released an irritated sigh. "Naruto now's not the time or place for this. Put the gun down and let's focus on coming up with a plan. We need this matter settled before things get out of hand."

"Fine." Naruto tucked his gun into his holster again and reached for his shot glass. He decided against sipping more bourbon, already feeling the effects of the alcohol making his head fuzzy. "I wasn't going to shoot you, Shikamaru. The safety's engaged. But I meant what I said. You all will respect Hinata, no matter what."

Shikamaru's breathing slowly returned to normal and he smoothed wrinkles from his shirt. He nodded at Naruto, not trusting his voice to speak for fear that it'll crack. He was still shaken, but wanted to appear composed and calm.

"I told you guys already I'm letting Hinata handle the matter. After she confronts her Dad and let me know how it all went down, I'll talk to you guys." Naruto reiterated his initial plan to his friends. "We'll make a decision based on what she's says and we'll take it from there. Fair enough?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru gave each other knowing looks before facing Naruto. Together in unison they answered, "Fair enough."

* * *

It was Monday morning and once Hanabi was away at school Hinata decided to pay a visit to her father. She stood in front of Hiashi's desk and interrogated him about the hit on Naruto.

"I was there with him Saturday, Father. Those men shot at us. We were almost killed but I… I took care of it." Hiashi's impressed hum and slight lift of his brow didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. But she ignored it and continued. "I recognized one of the men, Father." She gave Hiashi the man's name and described his features. "He works for you… Or rather he used to work for you. Are you after Naruto? Tell me. I know you've been keeping surveillance on me all this time."

"It's unfortunate what happened with you and Naruto, and I want to let you know I'm proud you took control of the situation. You handled the matter like a true Hyuga." Hiashi beamed at his eldest child. Hinata couldn't stop the proud grin that stretched her face after hearing his words.

"But I had no involvement in the attempted hit. I have nothing to gain by eliminating Naruto. And I've noticed ever since you've been with him, you've been happier. I wouldn't try to ruin that for you. And after the day we reconciled, I no longer kept surveillance on you. However, hearing about those men is troubling, especially knowing one of them was my own." Hiashi rested his elbows on his desk and set his chin atop his hands. His sharp, white eyes watched Hinata take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"It appears I have no choice but to renege on my decision and have my men watch over you and Hanabi to ensure your safety." Hiashi raised his palm to silence his daughter before she could protest. "It'll be simple surveillance. I won't have my men follow you whenever you and Naruto are together. I'm positive he's more than capable of keeping you safe."

Another smile brightened Hinata's face. _He_ - _Father approves of my relationship with Naruto_!

"A security van will be parked outside your apartment building 24-hours. I will have my men take shifts and report any suspicious activity back to me. I will also have another 24-hour security van stationed at your school and workplace. And do not protest the matter, Hinata. This is my final decision." Hinata nodded. "Good. I will also discuss this matter over with Neji and we'll conjure a plan of action. What's important to me is you and Hanabi's safety. I don't want anything happening to my daughters."

Giving her father another nod of approval, Hinata said, "I'm fine with your decision, Father. But I have a question for you."

"Tell me."

"After the attempted hit 2 days ago, how can you trust the loyalty of your men? They know who I am, and yet one of them tried to kill me." Hinata's mind replayed the memory of the wounded driver reaching for his gun to shoot her. The memory still made her shudder as she fired rounds into his body, killing him.

Clearing his throat, Hiashi repeated, "I haven't forgotten, Hinata. I told you I would discuss the matter with Neji and we'll come to a conclusion. Trust me, I have everything planned out. I will not accept _anyone_ harming my daughters."

Hinata understood Hiashi's hidden message. He planned to team with Neji and together they'll dispose of his current crew and hire new staff. Since one of his men tried to kill Hinata the other day, it was uncertain how many more currently working for Hiashi were also working as double-agents. So it was best to kill everyone and start fresh.

A jubilant grin reached the corners of Hinata's eyes. At this moment she was truly proud to be Hiashi Hyuga's daughter and she felt completely safe in his presence. _There isn't anything he won't do for me and Hanabi to keep us safe_. _I love you_ , _Father_. "Yes Father. I understand."

* * *

One week later…

I was once a child with big dreams,

Livin' in the hood all I heard was screams.

Day and day I prayed for a better life,

Hopin' I could make it outta this strife.

I would see peeps in the street high as a kite,

On every type of drug day and night.

Fellas skippin' rent just to get lit,

Chicks sellin' their bodies just to get a hit.

The projects is a trap, Section 8 and welfare,

Kids without clothes, food and shelter, nobody cares.

Poison plaguing the community, disrupting the unity.

Not me, I held on to my dreams, like a child to a breast,

I knew my talent would get me outta this mess.

I worked hard and kept my mind and body pure,

Got signed to a deal, over two mil and that's real.

No drugs for me, the rappin' Killer Bee.

Drug free is the way to Bee. Get it? 'Bee'?

Keep that mess out cho' system and get like me!

Naruto stood near the exit with his arms folded over his chest and his ankles crossed. He rhythmically nodded his head to the beat as he watched Killer Bee recite the lyrics to his drug-free rap as he filmed his promotional music video.

Initially Naruto planned to leave after the exchange was made, but decided to stay to watch Killer Bee film his video. His mind replayed certain lyrics that resonated deep in him and he immediately thought about Daichi whom Sasuke killed three months ago.

Daichi worked for them and he was only 16-years-old when he died. Closing his eyes, Naruto still recalled looking into Daichi's swollen, beady eyes and bloodied face knowing the teen waited for his demise.

He tortured the poor kid, reveled in the boy's pain and carelessly discarded him after his death. A part of Naruto felt sick; he knew what he was doing was wrong and many lives were demolished because of his secret trade. However listening to Killer Bee's song made him realize in that moment just how many lives he's ruined. He wanted to vomit as guilt disgusted him, making his stomach queasy and his conscience heavy.

If only Daichi was here to listen to Killer Bee's message. Would he have chosen a different path and not gotten involved in the street life? Perhaps he would've lived longer.

 _Would I have chosen a better path if I heard Bee's message before I started dealing_? _**No**_! _I can't get soft now_! Naruto shook his head and restored his resolve. _It's too late for me anyway_. He picked up the briefcase again and turned to exit the studio, deciding he'll buy toys and take a trip to visit the orphanage he grew up in, hoping it'll assuage some of his guilt. He ignored the fact that he was planning to purchase toys and donate money with the drug money he just earned.

As he placed the briefcase of cash in his trunk and closed the lid, Naruto's smartphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and allowed himself to genuinely smile for the first time that day. Entering his two-seater convertible, Naruto revved the engine and let the top down. Driving away from the studio, he answered the call.

"I've been worried about you, Cin. How's everything?"

 **Sorry I couldn't contact you before today** , **Naruto**.

Listening to Hinata's voice on the other end made him smile wider. It was just something about her sweet, melodic voice that just _does it_ for him.

"Don't worry about it. I know you've been busy with school and work."

 **Well yes** , **and I've been working with Father**. **And that's why I called you**. **I wanted to tell you this in person** , **but we've both been busy** , **and I didn't want to prolong this conversation**.

Mounting his smartphone on the dashboard, Naruto enabled the speakerphone featured and closed the hood of his convertible top to ensure his privacy. "Speak to me, Cin. Tell me what's up."

Naruto intently listened as Hinata told him everything that transpired in Hiashi's office when she confronted him about the hit. She also divulged details of Hiashi's plans. However she constantly reiterated his lack of involvement in the attempted hit.

 **And I believe him** , **Naruto**. **My Father isn't after you** , **but he's hired a new crew of people to watch over me and Hanabi and to investigate the murder attempt**. **So I've been working with him all week trying to figure out who's after you**.

"Cin you're incredible. Have I ever told you that?" Naruto sported a proud grin, happy he managed to find a woman who was a perfect match for him in every way. Listening to the sounds of Hinata's giggles made him lightly chuckle, too.

 **I'll hold you to that** , **Naruto**. **I'll see you later tonight when I finished working with Father**.

"I'll hold _you_ to that." Naruto disconnect the call and gaily whistled as he dialed Sasuke's number to tell his best friend the good news. But there was still a nagging feeling festering in him. If Hiashi was no longer a suspect, then who's trying to kill him?

* * *

Things get real in the next chapter. I hope you guys are prepared. Sorry for my lame rhymes. I can't rap for shit. Haha!

 **P.S.:** The previous chapter's title was inspired by Michael Jackson's song of the same name. It's on his _Off the Wall_ album. I feel so old because no one answered the question. :-(


End file.
